L'héritage
by flowerinlove
Summary: alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire. Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et a ce rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit. Je sais c'est déjà vue mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire
1. Prologue

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Bon soyer indulgent c'est ma première fiction je n'ai jamais publié avant, alors en espérant que ce petit début vous plaise. Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que l'on pouvait voir deux ou trois médicomages autour d'une jeune femme rousse sur le point d'accoucher, cette même demoiselle qui fusillée de ses beaux yeux verts, son mari, celui-ci essayer de se faire le plus petit possible. Comme vous l'aurez deviné Lily Potter puisque c'est bien elle, hurler contre son mari, car tout était de sa faute. On pouvait aussi entendre du couloir plusieurs personnes rire.

Il fallut encore plusieurs heures à Lily pour accoucher de ces jumeaux, une charmante petite fille et un beau petit garçon tout potelé. On pouvait voir que tous deux avaient de beaux yeux vert comme leur mère et que la petite fille était blond roux et le garçon brun foncé comme son père. Quand tout le monde fut présenté aux bébés. Et qu'ils soient mis au lit après un examen complet. L'un des médicomages demanda :

-Monsieur, madame Potter comment voulez-vous les appelé ?

Lily et James se regardèrent et sourire.

-Pour notre princesse ce sera Evangelia Lily Potter. Dits Lily

-Et pour notre beau petit garçon ce sera Harry James Potter. Termina James

-Bien. Dits l'un des médicomages

-Nous allons vous laisser en famille. Continua un autre.

-Encore merci. Les remercia Lily

-Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la cheminée. Dits James en contournant le lit sans oublier d'embrasser sa femme au préalable.

Après avoir raccompagné les médicomages et dire au revoir à leurs amis James et Lily partir se coucher après avoir embrassé tendrement leurs enfants.

Un an et demi de bonheur était passé depuis la naissance des petits chérubins. En ce jour du 31 octobre 1981, tout était calme autour de la maison ; on pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants dans la petite maisonnée. Si on n'y regardait de plus près on aurait pu voir un individu louche qui observait la petite famille par une des fenêtres de la maison. Cette personne attendait le bon moment pour pouvoir entrer.

Après une bonne heure a observé cette petite famille, le moment qu'il attendait se produisit enfin, il vit Lily et James prendre leurs enfants et monter à l'étage pour aller les couchers. L'individu en profita pour entrer dans la maison sans faire le moindre bruit. Il monta à l'étage et avança jusqu'à la chambre d'où venait les voix. Il attendit avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'être sûr que les enfants étaient bien couchés, quand il fut sûr, il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il fit sursauter les parents des deux enfants qui se retournèrent face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ... s'exclama James en se mettant devant sa femme pour la protéger.

Mais avant que James ou Lily puissent prendre leurs baguettes, ils furent immobilisés par un stupefix.

-Bien mon plan marche à merveille. S'exclama l'individu.

Il prit la petite fille qu'il déposa près de ses parents puis se dirigea vers le petit garçon qu'il observa.

-Toi tu vas attendre avec moi qu'il arrive. Mais avant ça... L'individu se retourna vers les deux parents et leur lança un sort d'oubliette, puis sur les parents et le bébé il rajouta des souvenirs modifiés.

-Et maintenant je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de vous. Ce n'est qu'après cette phrase qu'il leur jeta un sort complexe qui les fit disparaitre tous les trois.

Après cela il s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté du berceau ou était resté le petit garçon. Celui-ci pleuré à sans décrocher les mâchoires. Au bout de quelque minute n'en pouvant plus le sorcier lui jeta un sort de silence.

Ils attendirent plus d'une heure comme ça, quand un homme entra dans la chambre. Quand il vit qui était là, il prit tout de suite sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui fut vite dévié par un bouclier. L'autre individu toujours assis sur sa chaise envoya un sort de désarmement qui toucha sa cible ce qui fit lâcher sa baguette à l'homme quand il voulut la récupère il fut touché par un autre sort qui l'immobilisa et le fit tomber a plat ventre.

-J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Dits l'homme toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-J'aime quand mes plans marchent à la perfection. Repris l'homme sans parler forcement a quelqu'un en particulier.

Puis soudain l'homme se leva de sa chaise en pointant sa baguette sur l'autre individu et lui jeta aussi un sort d'oubliette et lui mit d'autre souvenir en tête, enfin il se mit à prononcer une formule encore plus compliquer que la dernière et l'individu disparu. Le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant qui pleuraient toujours en silence et lui rajouta des souvenirs sans penser à lui effacer la mémoire avant. Avant de disparaitre de la maison il récita une autre formule encore plus compliqué que les deux précédentes, puis retira le sort de silence sur l'enfant et disparu dans la nuit noire.

Cela faisait bien une heure que l'enfant pleurait dans son lit seul au monde, quand le professeur Dumbledore apparu avec quelque membre de l'ordre du phénix, ils montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent Harry en pleure avec ces parents mort au pied de son lit. Dumbledore pris le petit Harry dans ses bras et le conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison, cette scène macabre n'était pas faite pour un enfant.

-Il faut le conduire cher la sœur de Lily, il sera protégé là-bas grâce au sang de sa mère. Dits Dumbledore

-Mais professeur Dumbledore, ne serait-il pas mieux de le mettre cher des sorcier. S'exclama un membre de l'ordre.

-Non, chez la sœur de Lily, il pourra bénéficier de la protection du sang de sa mère comme je viens de vous le dire. S'énerva Dumbledore.

\- Bien alors amenons-le. Dits un autre membre de l'ordre.

Après qu'ils se soient tous mis d'accord, ils transplanèrent devant le 4 Prive Drive. Ils déposèrent Harry devant la porte et Dumbledore sonna. Quand cela fut fait ils disparurent chacun de leur coter.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** L'héritage

 **Résumer:** alors comment faire un résumer sans l'histoire de l'histoire surtout quand on a fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre a longtemps sur la fiction, mais bon sur va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchants ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais qui peut être que vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre:** Action / Romance

 **Spoiler:** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairage:** Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy, que pas beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Évaluation** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement: Homophobe s'abstenir, voiture couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de JK Rowling, rien à moi XD; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre:** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Bon soyer indulgent c'est ma première fiction je n'ai jamais publié avant, alors en espérant que ce petit début vous plaise. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 Parti 1

(Gideon et Evangelia)

Avec le nouveau souvenir en tête les parents Potter et leur fille se dirigent vers leur maison après une promenade de plusieurs heures enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient parce qu'ils avaient fait le mal à se rappeler cette sortie. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans leur maison, il fit nuit nuit dehors. Ils donnèrent à manger à leur fille puis la mirent au lit et à ce mirent une table eu même, pour ensuite s'éviter leur coucher.

Ce sont des pleures, qui les réveilla en pleine nuit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que leur fille ne pleurer plus la nuit et ça les surpris grandement. Ils ne réussirent qu'à la calmer que plusieurs heures plus tard sans trouver ce qu'elle avait. Et cela dura ainsi encore plusieurs mois sans jamais savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Même après avoir vu plusieurs spécialistes cela resta même un mystère pour eux.

Ils s'étaient dit que ce serait mieux quand elle aurait appris à parler, même si elle ne pleurait plus la nuit ou du moins c'est ce que ces parents pensaient. Mais Evangelia ne révéla rien à par un prénom perdu pour tous, sauf pour elle « Harry » ces parents penser que c'était un ami imaginaire. Mais au bout de quelque année a toujours réclamé son « Harry » ces parents doutaient fortement que cela soit le cas.

A l'âge de quatre ans ces parents décidèrent d'emmener Evangelia voir un Psycomage. Mais cela ne se fit pas sans difficulté. Après la première séance les crises de colère commencèrent pour Evangelia ainsi que sa magie instinctive, une magie assez puissante pour un enfant de son âge. Une autre colère de l'enfant venez d'éclater quand Lily en eu marre.

-James j'en peux plus, essais de la calmer toi. Dits Lily après avoir capitulé à calmer sa fille.

James s'approcha d'Evangelia et la pris dans ses bras.

-Alors, ma petite princesse qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore. S'exclama James

-Veux Harry, il est ou ? Commença à dire Evangelia.

-A non ma puce ne recommence pas avec ça, Harry n'existe pas. Commença à s'énerver son père.

-Si n'existe Harry, y n'existe. Commença à pleurnicher la petite fille.

-Cela suffit jeune fille. Je pense cas ton âge les amis imaginaires c'est fini. S'énerva franchement James.

Lily s'approcha de son mari à ce moment-là et elle lui toucha le bras.

-James cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Dits Lily

-Je n'en peu plus, on a tout essayé pour la faire arrêter, on la même envoyer voir un psycomage, mais rien ne marche je craque je vais finir par lui enlever tout souvenir de se Harry.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela à ta fille. S'horrifia Lily.

-Lily je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour qu'elle arrête. Dits James

En entendant ces parents parler Evangelia en pleure fit sortir une décharge de pure magie d'elle tout en pensant à son Harry, la décharge toucha ces parents de plein fouet et sur le coup ils s'évanouirent. Evangelia pleura encore un peu, à l'âge de cinq ans elle venait de jeter un sort sur ces parents.

Après plusieurs heures d'inconscience James et Lily se réveillèrent. Ils étaient encore sur le sol du salon leur fille toujours à côté d'eux. Elle avait fini par s'endormir a même le sol. A peine avaient-ils ouvert les yeux qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur souvenir était revenue et Lily éclata en sanglot, son mari la pris dans ses bras l'air bouleverser.

-Je me souviens de tout, notre fils, Harry il faut qu'on le retrouve. Dits James.

-Oh James... sanglota Lily, pourquoi nous a-t-il fait ça ? Mon fils et tout seul, mon bébé. Continua-t-elle.

Evangelia ce réveilla à ce moment en entendant ces parents parler.

-Papa, maman, y est ou Harry ?

-Oh ma princesse, on est tellement désolé. S'exclama Lily en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, on va le retrouver ton frère, on fera tout pour ça. Rajouta James

Après ses paroles James et Lily prirent leur fille dans leur bras et la serrèrent fortement contre eux. Depuis ce jour, quand leur fille était à l'école ou cher leur voisin, qui avait un fils du même âge qu'Evangelia du nom de Gideon, ils consacraient leur temps libre à trouver un sort pour retourner dans leur dimension retrouver leur fils. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'ils réussirent à trouver une formule qui avait juste un petit souci. Ils ne pouvaient envoyer que deux personnes. Leurs choix fut vite fait, ils allaient renvoyer leur fille et le fils des voisin avec elle. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec les parents de Gideon et avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord. Ne restait plus cas en parler aux principaux concerner.

A maintenant neuf ans et demi Evangelia et Gideon ne se côtoyer plus tellement en fait pour être tout à fait honnête c'était franchement la guerre entre eux. Mais pour les parents des deux enfants c'était indispensable qu'ils y aillent tous les deux. James et Lily ainsi que les parents de Gideon attendaient l'arriver des enfants, ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le salon de la maison des Potter quand les deux enfants rentrèrent de l'école en se chamaillant encore, cela ne changeait pas de l'habitude. Au moment où ils allaient passer le seuil du salon, ils virent leurs parents, Evangelia et Gideon échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent d'un même ensemble vers leurs parents.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Evangelia en observant ces parents.

-Gideon, Evy venaient vous asseoir il faut que nous parlions. Dits James en leur faisant signe de prendre un siège.

Evangelia et Gideon échangèrent un autre regard mais s'assirent quand même.

-On vous écoute. Dits Gideon

-Comme vous le savez tous les deux surtout toi Evangelia. Nous venons d'une autre dimension. Dits Lily

Les deux concerné hochèrent la tête pour confirmer leur dire.

-Et comme vous le savez encore depuis que Lily et moi avons retrouvé la mémoire, nous cherchons par tous les moyens une solution pour retourner là-bas et en même temps récupère notre fils.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la par des deux jeunes gens.

-En fait nous venons juste de trouver une formule qui nous permettrait d'y retourner. Continua James

-En fait pas tout à fait nous pourrons renvoyer que deux personnes.

-QUOI ! S'écrièrent en cœur Evangelia et Gideon

-Vous avez parfaitement bien entendu, c'est pourquoi on a décidé de vous y envoyez vous. Continua Lily

-A non, ça ne va pas être possible, je préfère encore y aller toute seule. S'exclama Evy

-Pour une fois je suis d'accore avec elle. Renchéri Gideon

-Tous d'abord vous allez bien m'écouter tous les deux, est-ce clair. S'énerva James

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

-Surtout toi jeune fille, parce que je peux toujours te punir compris. Continua James

Evangelia et Gideon ce regardèrent puis regardèrent leur parent et ils hochèrent encore une fois la tête pour donner leur assentiment parce qu'ils se doutaient bien tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

-Bien, poursuivit-il. Alors, comme je le disais on a décidé avec tes parents Gideon de vous envoyer tous les deux, déjà parce que vous pourrez être plus facilement proche d'Harry et ainsi lui faire comprendre que l'on n'est pas mort. Ensuite, pour lui faire comprendre que tu es sa sœur et qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Bon il y a encore une autre raison, mais celle là ta mère et moi on veut tout d'abord en parler avec toi Evangelia.

-D'accord et on part quand ? Demanda Evangelia

-Franchement, James tu aurais pu en parler en premier. S'exclama Lily.

-En fait on va tout vous expliquer, comment cela va se dérouler et ensuite on vous laisse trois jours jusqu'à la nuit sans lune pour regrouper quelque affaire que vous voudriez amener. Dits le père de Gideon qui prenait pour la première fois la parole depuis le début de l'échange.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête sans oser ouvrir la bouche.

-Bon maintenant que ces points sont éclaircis, nous allons passer aux explications, James on vous laisse la parole. Continua la mère de Gideon.

-Merci, alors dans un premier temps vous devrez boire une potion, ensuite Lily et moi on récitera la formule. Après cela et bien ici tout le monde vous oubliera a par nous 4. Expliqua James.

-A la fin de la formule vous allez disparaitre pour réapparaitre dans notre dimension à nous. Normalement vous allez atterrir dans une allée du chemin de traverse. Continua-t-il

-Quand vous serez arrivé et que vous pourrez vous déplacer aller directement au chaudron baveur. A ce moment-là demandé au patron Tom de contacter Severus Rogue, c'est une personne de confiance. Dits Lily.

-Par contre, si comme on le pense l'autre bâtard Hirsute... Poursuivi Lily avant de se faire couper la parole par son époux.

-l'engage Lily, il y a des enfants. Bon reprenons ce que ta mère essai de te dire aussi peut élégamment c'est que quand Severus sera là, il faut que tu lui rendes la mémoire parce qu'il se peut que l'autre lui est effacé, comme a presque toute la population sorcière. Alors, ce sera à toi de jouer Evy. Mais pour l'instant tu ne la rendras qu'à Severus. Tu as bien compris.

-Oui papa, je fais comme pour vous donc. Dits Evangelia

-Oui, on va dire ça. Enfin si tu pouvais juste éviter les décharges de magie, se serait formidable. Poursuivi James

-Bien sûr. Mais en fait et vous, vous allez venir quand ?

-Severus va avoir son rôle à jouer. Bien sûr, il va chercher un moyen de nous ramener ainsi que tes parents Gideon. Répondit Lily.

-Vraiment on va tous rester dans votre dimension. S'exclama Gideon

-Bien sûr. Répondit simplement Lily

-Et sinon nous n'avions pas fini les explications, reprit James. Quand Servilus aura retrouvé la mémoire... Aïe, mais ça fait mal. S'écria James après avoir reçu un coup dans les cotes par sa femme.

Gideon et Evangelia pouffèrent de rire discrètement.

-Il a un prénom alors tu as intérêt à ne pas l'oublier, s'écria Lily.

-Promis ma chérie, excuse moi ma puce. Donc quand Severus aura retrouvé la mémoire, vous lui remettrez une lettre que Lily et moi allons écrire. Quand il aura lu il vous expliquera ce qu'il se passera pour la suite.

-Vous avez bien compris les jeunes. Demanda le père de Gideon.

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Gideon et Evangelia

-Avez-vous des questions vous deux ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui j'en ai une. Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que l'on pourrait se rapprocher plus facilement d'Harry, mais comment on va faire ? Etant donné qu'on ne sait pas où il est ? Poursuivit Evangelia.

-Oui cela on le sait ma chérie mais c'est pour ça que vous allez rester avec Severus. Puisqu'il faudra qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour vous inscrire à Poudlard a vos 11 ans. Répondit James.

-Mais ça va être long jusqu'à nos 11 ans.

-Evy ma puce, viens là. Dits James en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais ton frère ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le reverras pas tout de suite que ça va te paraitre long tu vas être pas mal occupé pendant ce temps. Puisqu'il faut vraiment que l'autre n'est aucun soupçon quand Severus vous inscrira.

-Mais papa on est séparé depuis tellement longtemps.

-Je sais ma princesse, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. En plus tu ne pourras pas lui dire qui tu es. Enfin pas tout de suite, de toute façon tu sauras quand ce sera le bon moment, parce que vous êtes jumeaux tu le sentiras là. Dits James en posant sa main sur le cœur de sa fille.

-Bon d'accord j'attendrais.

-Evy, ma princesse, il faut aussi que tu saches encore une chose. Dits Lily en se tournant vers sa fille.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Evangelia

-Voilà Severus et ton oncle. Avertie Lily

Evangelia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais comme rien en sorti elle la referma, elle était stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'elle avait un autre oncle. Même si pour elle le premier ne comptait pas vraiment parce que ces parents ne l'aimer pas.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça que maintenant ? S'énerva Evangelia. Et puis papa je croyais que tu étais fils unique. Ou alors maman tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'en fait vous étiez trois frères et sœur.

-Je te confirme, je suis bien fils unique. Beurk moi frère avec ce bâtard graisseux yeurk.

-James langage et puis je te précise c'est tout de même mon frère. D'accord demi-frère, mais ça ne change rien. Il fait parti de la famille alors va falloir que tu l'acceptes. S'agaça Lily.

-Je sais excuse moi. Dits tout penaud James.

James laissa descendre sa fille de ses genoux pour qu'elle retourne s'asseoir à sa place et il prit Lily dans ses bras pour ce faire pardonner et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa femme. Quand ce fut fait et qu'il fut sûr d'être pardonné il se retourna vers les deux enfants.

-Bon je t'expliquerais plus en détail ce soir. Dits Lily.

-Ok, sinon c'est tout, où il y a d'autre truc que je devrais savoir ? Demanda Evy.

-Non c'est bon, c'est tout. Affirma James.

-Euh, sinon il y a d'autre chose que nous devrions savoir avant le départ, parce que j'aimerais bien que l'on rentre. Dits Gideon

-Oh, euh excusait-nous. Bien sûr que l'on a fini si l'on pense à autre chose on vous prévient. S'excusa James.

-Bon alors on va vous laisser. Dirent les parents de Gideon

-Encore merci d'avoir accepté. Et je vous promets qu'on les rejoindra le moment venu. Dits Lily

-On vous fait confiance. Répondit le père de Gideon

-A dans trois jours. Assura Gideon

-Oui, a dans trois jours. Répétèrent James et Lily.

-Ouais c'est ça salut. Dits Evangelia

-Ne sois pas insolente Evangelia Lily Potter. Dits Lily

-Désoler, a dans trois jours, bonne fin de soirée.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Gideon et ces parents rentrèrent chez eux. Comme il se faisait déjà tard Lily prépara un repas vite fait et ils se mirent à table en silence.

Après avoir fini de manger ils se réinstallèrent dans le salon pour pouvoir finir de discuter et ainsi pouvoir aller se coucher.

-Alors, ma princesse, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Demanda James.

-Peut-être le fait que maman et un frère. Puisque je pense que l'autre truc je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens bien que ça ne va pas me plaire, enfin après je peux me tromper.

-Bien, comme tu veux, Lily je te laisse lui expliquer, moi pendant ce temps je vais aller surveiller la potion.

James se leva et se dirigea vers le laboratoire ou mijoter la potion.

-Lâcheur, traitre, tu me revaudras ça. Bien, ma princesse sache déjà qu'on te l'aurait dit bientôt de toute façon. Alors, voilà Severus et moi avons la même mère. Mais en ce qui concerne le père par contre contrairement à lui je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je sais juste que c'est un sang-pure.

-Donc ça fait de moi une sang-pure et non une sang-mêlé.

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le plus important, moi je connais la vérité de la bouche même de celui qui nous à envoyer ici. Mais Severus lui ignore encore, que je suis sa sœur et puis même si tu lui disais que tu es sa nièce il ne te croirait pas, c'est pour ça que la lettre que tu vas lui remettre de notre part sera asperger de veritaserum.

-D'accords, ensuite pour l'autre chose, pourquoi il faut que je parte absolument avec Gideon.

Il y a eu un blanc dans la conversation. Puis :

-James, ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite. Puis à sa fille. Je vais laisser à ton père le soin de t'expliquer pourquoi tu dois y aller avec Gideon.

James arriva sur ces paroles. Il fit les yeux noirs à sa femme, mais s'assit tout de même sur le siège à côté de sa femme.

-C'était quoi la question ? Demanda faussement innocent James.

-L'autre raison qui nous pousse à envoyer Gideon et notre fille. Répondit Lily.

-Ah, oui. Bien sûr, la raison. Et bien elle est tout à fait simple en fait et bien c'est-à-dire que ... essaya d'expliquer James.

-James arrête de tournée autour du chaudron. S'énerva Lily.

-Ok, ok. T'énerve pas, ma chérie, voilà en fait Gideon et toi vous avez un lien d'âme sœur.

-QUOI ! Puff ! AH ! AH ! AH ! Trop drôle papa, je suis morte de rire. Non sérieusement c'est quoi ? Demanda Evangelia avant de regarder ces parents droits dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vie lui coupa tout fout rire. Ils étaient plus que sérieux.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai vous rigoler hein? Repris Evangelia dans l'espoir que le regard sérieux de ses parents ne le sois pas et qu'il explose de rire là tout de suite.

-Désolé, mais non on ne rigole pas, on est plus que sérieux. Dits Lily.

-Mais ton frère va être dans le même cas. Rajouta James.

-Ah parce que c'est censé me rassurer bien sûr.

-Ne sois pas insolente envers ton père, jeune fille.

-De toute façon c'est comme ça. C'est donc pour ça qu'il faut que vous y alliez tous les deux, parce que si on vous sépare tous les deux vous dépériraient forcément, même si vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé à votre maturité du à l'héritage. Dits James

-Mais ça ne peut pas être possible on ne peut pas se voir. Exclama Evangelia.

Ces parents se regardèrent et poussèrent un profond soupir dépité. C'était vrai que depuis qu'elle connaissait Gideon une profonde inimitié c'était créé entre eux. Mais c'était ça qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de leurs parents.

-Peut-être pour l'instant, mais en fait, quand on vous regarde bien vous êtes inséparables. Vous ne pouvez pas passer une journée sans vous chercher, que ce soit des yeux, ou juste pour vous chamailler. Sinon vous êtes insupportable avec ce qui nous entoure. Poursuivi James.

-Non ce n'est pas possible je ne veux pas y croire. Non! Je vais me coucher et je veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Bonne nuit. S'écria Evy.

Sur ces mots Evangelia parti se coucher en laissant ces parents en plan dans le salon.

-James, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-T'inquiète pas ma puce, elle s'y fera. Ça va prendre du temps, mais elle s'y fera. Dits James.

Sur ces mots ils partirent se coucher aussi.

Du côté de chez Gideon l'ambiance n'était pas mieux. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Gideon n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, il mangea donc très peu et alla se coucher assez tôt. Pendant ce temps ces parents finir de manger et partir se coucher.

Durant les trois jours avant le départ, Gideon et Evangelia ne retournèrent pas à l'école. Ils passèrent ce temps-là en famille et à se décider sur ce qu'ils pourraient amener avec eux. Depuis le soir de la conversation qu'Evangelia avez eu avec ces parents, elle ne s'était plus approchée de Gideon. Déjà parce qu'elle voulait vérifier ce que ces parents lui avaient dit. Et en fait elle était contrariée de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas tort, sans contacte avec Gideon elle était infernale et de très mauvaise humeur. Et ensuite parce qu'elle n'en avait pas trouvé le temps.

Nous étions le soir du troisième jour et tout le monde était fin près pour le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer. Evangelia et Gideon étaient l'un en face de l'autre au centre de la pièce, ils attendaient patiemment que minuit sonne. James parti chercher la potion pendant que Lily récupère le livre où se trouvait la formule. Les parents de Gideon étaient assis sur des chaises dans un coin de la pièce, ils avaient déjà tous dit au revoir à leurs enfants.

-Bien, vous allez donc boire cette potion et ensuite ce sera à nous de jouer.

-OK, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas un goût infecte comme toutes les autres.

-De toute façon même si elle a un goût infecte comme tu dis, tu devras le supporter et tout avaler.

Après avoir dit ces mots il donna à chacun une fiole de potion alors que minuit venait de sonner. Ils burent la potion sans rien dire puis se regarder dans les yeux, pendent que James et Lily récitent la formule. Une peine qui finit par disparaître.

A suivre

J'ai oublié de préciser mais je compte publier une fois toutes les deux semaines ou une fois par semaine suivant si ma fiction avance vite. La c'est exceptionnelle XD


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 partie 2

« Harry »

Après avoir été récupéré à godric's hollow par Dumbledore, le petit Harry fut transplané puis déposé au numéro 4 Privet Drive. A l'âge d'un an Harry se retrouvait seul au monde, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu compter sur cette famille ou Dumbledore venait de le déposer, car bien que les Dursley fussent partie de sa famille ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient tolérer la présence d'un sorcier dans leur maison.

Mais pourtant ce soir la quand Pétunia ouvris la porte de sa maison et qu'elle vit ce petit garçon sur son perron, elle le prie quand même avec elle. Après avoir lu la lettre est qu'elle sut qui était ce petit garçon, elle le porta jusqu'à son mari pour lui montrer la lettre et ce qu'elle disait.

Juste après avoir lu la lettre Vernon eut un sourire diabolique. Puisqu'en effet ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre l'avait fait changer d'avis pour garder le petit Harry. Mais ce n'était pas par amour pour le petit garçon qu'il était, ni part pitié, mais bien parce que dans la lettre il était précisé qu'ils recevraient 10 mille livres tous les mois, seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était de le garder en vie jusqu'à son entré a Poudlard.

Après avoir échangé un regard Pétunia et Vernon prirent la décision de le garder avec eux. Pétunia toujours avec Harry dans les bras demanda à son mari de débarrasser le placard sous l'escalier et d'y installer un lit. Quand cela fut fait elle mit le petit Harry dans le placard et referma la porte. Les seules fois où ils sortaient Harry du placard c'était quand il avait faim et qu'il fallait le changer.

Plus Harry grandissait plus il apprenait à ne compter que sur lui-même. Il ne demandait jamais rien, puisque s'il le faisait, il se ferait punir. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Il avait toujours la peur au ventre de recevoir une correction pour une chose qu'il aurait mal fait, ou pour une chose qu'il se passait de travers, ou encore une chose que son oncle trouvait anormal. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

A ce moment-là alors son oncle arrivait rouge de colère et lui donner une correction jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de douleur puis il l'enfermait dans son placard pour plusieurs jours sans manger. C'est comme ça que sa vie était rythmé cher les Dursley. Surtout quand son cousin qui avait le même âge lui faisait des bêtises et qu'Harry était puni à sa place.

Puis un jour à l'âge de 10 ans alors qu'Harry allez chercher le courrier pour le donner à son oncle, il découvrit une lettre non timbrée dont l'adresse étonnante précisait (Mr Harry Potter - dans le placard sous l'escalier - 4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging - Surrey) mais son oncle la lui confisqua avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. Vernon était très inquiet, car en effet cela signifiait que sa rente serait arrêtée dès qu'Harry partirait pour Poudlard. La lettre en main Vernon ce dirigea vers la cheminée pour la bruler.

-Non ! Elle est à moi. Dits Harry, en essayant d'attraper la lettre dans la main de son oncle.

-Dégage, espèce de monstre, tu n'auras pas cette lettre. Rugit Vernon.

Avant qu'Harry puisse la récupérer la lettre brulée déjà dans la cheminée.

-Non ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit elle était à moi.

-J'ai tous les droits espèces d'immondice. S'énerva encore plus Vernon.

Puis Harry reçut une gifle qui le fit tomber par terre où il se cogna la tête sur le sol a moitié dans les vapes, son oncle le traîna jusqu'à son placard et l'enferma à double tour.

-Tu resteras la jusqu'à ce que je me sois décidé à te laisser de nouveau sortir.

Quand la nuit fut tombée et que tout le monde dormait sauf le petit Harry enfermé dans son placard. Il s'assit sur son petit lit et commença à supplier que quelqu'un le sorte de la puis ce mi à pleurer en silence. Sauf que ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que sa prière avait été entendue par un petit garçon blond qui se fit la promesse qu'un jour il retrouverait son petit ange aux yeux vert et l'amènerais avec lui pour toujours, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quand l'on rêve on ne sent souvient presque jamais et dans le cas du petit blond cela fut le cas.

Le lendemain, un nouvel exemplaire de la lettre arriva, puis une autre plus il y avait de lettre plus l'oncle d'Harry lui faisait payer au centuple. A chaque fois qu'une lettre arrivait Harry prenait une correction et rester enfermer dans son placard jusqu'à ce que son oncle Vernon daigne la faire sortir. Chaque lettre finissait immanquablement brulé.

Puis le nombre de lettre augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'un nombre considérable de lettre s'introduisent de toutes parts dans la maison.

Pour échapper à ces lettres et de peur qu'Harry ne réussisse à en attraper une, la famille, sur la décision de l'oncle Vernon, ils partirent se réfugier dans une cabane située au sommet d'un rocher, en pleine mer et à bonne distance de la cotes. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était arrivé et qu'Harry faisait les corvées comme faire le ménage et les lits de son oncle et de sa tante ainsi que celui de son cousin Dudley.

-Au moins ici on est sûr de ne pas en recevoir. Dits Vernon. On va seulement attendre que ça se tasse, puis on retournera cher nous. Reprit-il.

Et c'est sur ces mots que la journée passa.

Cette nuit-là, Harry, couchait sur le plancher de la cabane, attendait avec impatience que la montre de Dudley sonne minuit, non pas dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir de cet enfer, mais parce que cela annonçait le jour de ses onze ans.

Alors, dans le silence de la nuit Harry ferma les yeux pour pouvoir faire un vœu, mais avant de pouvoir y penser, la porte d'entrée explosa en perturbant le silence de la nuit, pour laisser voir dans l'encadrement de la porte un demi-géant.

Toute la maison trembla et tout c'est occupant prirent peur. Harry se cacha derrière la cheminée. Vernon prit son fusil et le pointa sur le demi-géant.

-Sortait de cher moi ! S'écria Vernon en pointant toujours son fusil sur le demi-géant.

-Je sortirais que quand j'aurais remis cette lettre au jeune Harry. Dits Hagrid.

-Non ! Il n'aura pas cette lettre. Jamais ! S'énerva encore plus Vernon

Hagrid commença à s'énerver, il prit donc l'emboue du fusil et le replia sur lui-même. Après cela il s'approcha de Dudley et commença à lui parler.

-Tu as bien grandit Harry et grossi aussi. Je suis désolé je l'ai peut-être un peu écrasé mais joyeux anniversaire. Dits Hagrid en lui tendant un gâteau.

-Je... Je heu... ne suis pas Harry dit Dudley.

Harry sortit de sa cachette derrière la cheminée.

-C'est moi Harry

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Bonsoir Harry, je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid je suis le gardien des clés et des lieux à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mais bien sûr tu connais tout sur Poudlard?

-Non ! C'est quoi une école de sorcellerie ? Demanda Harry.

Hagrid regarde attentivement Harry pour être sûre qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais quand il comprit que le jeune Harry ne connaissait vraiment rien de l'école ou même de la magie, il entreprit de tout lui expliquer, l'école, ses parents et aussi la véritable mort de ses parents.

-Donc en fait mes parents sont morts par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, vous savez qui.

-C'est bien ça. Tiens, c'est pour toi voici ta lettre de Poudlard.

Harry se tourna vers les Dursley.

-Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. S'énerva Harry

-Toi le monstre tu ne mérites pas de savoir la vérité. De toute façon c'était des bons à rien tout comme tu en aies un. Dits Pétunia

-Je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça.

Harry prit enfin la lettre que lui tendait le demi-géant et se mit à la lire. Celle-ci l'informé de son inscription à Poudlard et lui fournissait la liste des fournitures à se procurer pour la rentrée.

Après avoir lu la lettre ils partirent avec Hagrid en direction de Londres pour se rendre au Chaudron baveur. D'où ils pourraient accéder au chemin de traverse. C'est à cet endroit qu'Harry aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Et rester pour le reste des vacances jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il était à la fin du mois d'aout et le lendemain Harry prendrait le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à Poudlard en ce 1 Septembre. Arriver sur le chemin de traverse Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Harry et Hagrid se dirigèrent vers la banque des sorciers gringotts, ou Harry appris que ces parents lui avaient laissé assez d'argent dans un coffre pour vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler. Après avoir récupéré un peu d'argent dans son coffre et qu'Hagrid eu récupérer un petit paquet dans le coffre 713, ils allèrent faire les achats pour l'école. Ils firent les magasins un par un pour pouvoir acheter toutes les fournitures inscrite sur la liste. Avant d'aller à la boutique de baguette magique, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le magasin de madame Guipure pour qu'il puisse acheter son uniforme scolaire. C'est au moment de passer à l'essayage qu'il rencontra Drago Malefoy.

-Bonjour, jeune homme approche. Tien installe toi ici, j'arrive tout de suite. Dits madame Guipure.

Harry s'avança timidement et s'installa sur le tabouret près d'un jeune homme blond à peu près du même âge.

-Bonjour, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ? Demanda le jeune homme blond.

Harry secoua la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer, le garçon blond à côté de lui l'intimider beaucoup avec son air supérieur sur le visage et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup comme comportement, mais ce qu'il dit ensuite ne l'aida pas à l'apprécier un tant soit peu.

-Moi, oui en plus j'irais à serpentard, c'est la seule maison valable dans ce collège. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les meilleurs sortaient de serpentard. Et comme je suis le meilleur...

Le jeune garçon continua à parler sans laisser à Harry la possibilité dans placer une. On aurait pu croire qu'il aimait bien s'écouter parler, il confia à Harry qu'il projetait de persuader ses parents de lui acheter toutes les choses qu'il voulait. Pour Harry s'en fut trop, cela lui rappelait beaucoup son cousin Dudley, un enfant pourrit gâté et imbus de lui-même. Lorsque le jeune garçon blond vie Hagrid à travers la vitre du magasin, il en parla de manière assez méprisante et insultante. Cette attitude déconcerta fortement Harry.

Madame Guipure arriva pour prendre ses mesures et lui faire essayer quelque robe quand tout cela fut fait il descendit du tabouret et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, lui rentra dedans.

-Oh ! Pardon, ça va ? S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète. La rassura Harry

-Je vois que toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard. Dits Evangelia

\- Comment le sais-tu? Oui bien sûr que j'y vais et je n'espère pas être avec lui. Dit-il en désignant le jeune garçon blond encore percher sur son escabeau.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il te fait l'enfant pourris gâté, je suis le meilleur et tous, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Pourquoi tu le connais ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami et des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis son amie. Ne t'occupe pas de lui ok.

-D'accord, bon je dois y aller. En fait moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

La jeune fille resta figer quelque seconde puis repris assez vite.

-Enchanter Harry, moi c'est Evangelia Prince, mais appelle moi Evy.

-Enchanter Evy. Bon je te laisse on se voit à l'école.

-Okay, aller salut.

Après ça, Harry sorti du magasin pour se rendre à la dernière boutique et ainsi finir c'est achat. Hagrid et lui se rendirent donc chez monsieur Ollivander pour pouvoir acheter sa baguette magique après plusieurs essais infructueux, monsieur Ollivander lui tendis une baguette magique de 27.5 centimètres en bois de houx avec dans son cœur une plume de phénix, c'est cette baguette la qu'il garda.

Harry appris que cette même baguette à une jumelle avec un même cœur une plume du même phénix et que c'était celle qui appartenait au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, voldemort.

Après avoir fini tous ces achats Harry et Hagrid partirent ce reposé au chaudron baveur. Après cette journée haute en couleur, Harry voulait qu'une seule chose aller dormir. C'est pourquoi il mangea rapidement puis parti se coucher juste après. Car le lendemain un long voyage l'attendait.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Je suis désolé pour ce retard et pour me faire pardonner je vous mets la première partie du chapitre deux, la suite arrive bientôt c'est promis. Je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait autant de temps mais j'ai tellement de travail en ce moment que je n'arrive pas à écrire donc je décale mes publications entre trois semaines à un mois, encore désoler. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 Premières parties

« Evangelia et Gideon »

Après quelque seconde, ils apparurent sur le chemin de traverse plus précisément dans une allée sombre du chemin. Gideon apparu le premier et il eut juste le temps de se stabiliser que quand Evangelia apparue il dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Quand elle fut stabilisée, elle repoussa fermement Gideon.

-Merci, mais maintenant tu peux me lâcher. Dits Evangelia

-Oui bien sûr ! S'exécuta Gideon.

Quand cela fut fait ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minute qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais ils n'avaient pas encore bougé.

-Bon on attend quoi ? Il faut que l'on bouge de là. On doit absolument trouver le chaudron baveur et le professeur Rogue. Dits Evangelia

-Tu es au moins sûr que l'on est au bon endroit ? Demanda Gideon.

-Douterais-tu de mes parents ? De toute façon on verra bien quand on sera au chaudron baveur. Répondit Evangelia

-Ok, aller viens on y va. Dits Gideon

Après ce petit aparté, ils partirent à la recherche du chaudron baveur. Ils durent demander à une ou deux personnes leur chemin, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bar sorcier. Ils observèrent les lieux en même temps qu'ils se rapprochaient du bar ou se trouvait Tom le patron qui discutait avec un client. Arriver au bar ils attendirent que le patron les remarque. Quand cela fut fait et que Tom leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient les tous seuls, ce fut Gideon qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour, monsieur, voilà nous aurions besoin de parler au professeur Rogue s'il vous plait.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ? Demanda Tom

-Dite lui juste ceci « je ne peux plus faire semblant, tu as choisi ta voie et j'ai choisi la mienne ». dit Evangelia.

-bien, je vais l'appeler alors. Dits Tom avant de partir jusqu'à la cheminée quand il revint vers eux, il leur confirma que c'était fait et que le professeur Rogue arriver.

-Ok, merci. Dits Evangelia, puis en se tournant vers Gideon. Tu vois on est au bon endroit.

Gideon ne préféra rien dire. Ils partirent tous les deux s'asseoir à une table pour attendre le professeur Rogue. Ils étaient en pleine conversation quand il arriva. Il se dirigea vers le bar et Tom lui indiquât les deux enfants. Il se dirigea donc vers eux.

-Qui vous as appris cette phrase. Expliquez-vous est tout de suite. Dits froidement Severus.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur. Je vous prierais de nous suivre, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes ici. S'exprima Evangelia

-Pour qui vous vous prenez je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Je veux une réponse, alors vous avez intérêt à me la donner immédiatement. Rugit Severus

-Viens Gideon, quand il sera décidé à nous suivre il viendra de lui-même. Dits Evangelia puis en se tournant vers le professeur rogue. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Quand vous saurez décider nous saurons dans la chambre 15.

Avant de tourner le dos à Severus et de suivre Gideon, elle lança un regard hautain au professeur Rogue, puis elle suivit Gideon dans la chambre qu'il avait eut le temps de réserver.

-Non, mais franchement il se prend pour qui. S'exclama Evangelia

-Calme toi, Evy, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand tu es énervée, ta magie et hors de contrôle

-Oui je sais désoler. Se calma Evangelia. Bon tu crois qu'il va venir ?

-Je suis sûr que oui. Répondit Gideon

Ils attendirent à peine cinq minutes avant que le professeur Rogue ne frappe à la porte.

-Entrée. Dits Gideon.

Severus ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre en referment derrière lui. A peine la porte refermée qu'Evangelia jeta un sort sans baguette pour la fermer a clé et un de silence. Severus sortie immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux jeunes gens.

-Maintenant, je veux des réponses. S'exclama Severus

-On va vous en donner, mais d'abord cela vous dit de baisser votre baguette ? Demanda Gideon

-Non ça ne me dit pas. Donc vous allez devoir faire avec. Répondit Severus

-Bien, alors voilà avant de tout vous raconter j'ai une lettre pour vous. Dits Evangelia

-Donner là moi. Répondit Severus

-La politesse vous connaissez ? Demanda méchamment Evy

-Evy ferme là et donne-la-lui, on n'a pas toute la journée.

-Ok, ok. Dit-elle en tendant la lettre à Severus

Quand il la prit des mains d'Evy, il jeta plusieurs sorts de détection, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

-En plus il est parano, j'hallucine. Murmura Evy

-Evangelia, t'es toi ! S'exclama Gideon

Pendant que les deux jeunes ce chamailler, Severus ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire.

« Cher Severus,

« Je ne peux plus faire semblant, tu as choisi ta voie et j'ai choisi la mienne ». Je l'ai prononcé alors que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais à ce moment-là, enfin c'est surtout que je ne voulais rien entendre de ta part. Puisque la vérité c'est que tu as toujours été avec moi quoi que l'on me disait, tu as toujours été du bon côté, mais bien sûr, c'est nous qui ne savions pas quelle était ce bon côté, mais maintenant tu peux être sûr qu'on le sait et que l'on fera tout pour ce racheter surtout moi.

Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vas te souvenir de moi ou même de nous. Voilà cela fait bien maintenant Huit ans que nous avons disparues tous les trois. On nous avait effacé la mémoire à mon mari et à moi, pour nous introduire de faut souvenir, c'est grâce à notre chère Evangelia que la mémoire nous est revenue.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'on s'était rendu compte que l'on était plus dans notre dimension. Heureusement la magie existe ici, je pense que ça lui à échapper quand il nous y a envoyé.

Enfin passons à l'essentiel, Severus, mon frère j'aimerais, enfin nous aimerions que tu prennes soin, de notre adorable petite fille et de son ami, que tu leurs apprennes tout ce dont ils auront besoin et bien sûr les inscrire à Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent y suivre le meilleur parcours scolaire et qu'Evangelia y retrouve son frère jumeau, dont tu as dû surveiller les moindres faits et geste depuis notre disparition. Je sais que tu l'es protégera quoi qu'il t'en coute. Voilà pour l'essentiel. Ah, oui une dernière petite chose concernant les enfants, nous aimerions que tu leur apprennes l'occlumensi pour que personne ne découvre qui ils sont vraiment.

Bien, ensuite j'aimerais qu'avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus vous trouviez un moyen de nous ramener nous, ainsi que les parents de Gideon dans notre dimension. Pourquoi aussi les parents de Gideon et non le renvoyer, lui vers ces parents, la raison te sautera aux yeux crois-moi. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit si tu as des questions notre fille y répondra bien volontiers.

Avec toute mon affection

Lily Prince/Potter

PS : Servilus s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma princesse tu souffriras. Et s'il te plait prend soin de mon fils, car si je le soupçonne bien il est cher les Dursley ne les laisse pas le détruire je t'en prie. Puisque si le lien qu'ils avaient, Evy et lui et encore là, elle ressentira tout. Et aucun des deux ne mérite de souffrir. Sinon notre fille a un caractère bien tremper, alors ne la contrarie pas, surtout que sa magie et très puissante tu as dû le remarquer avec son frère. En fait, fait attention à ta tête, tu vas avoir mal. Pour son oncle tu vas être contant, car Evangelia ira forcement à serpentard c'est un cauchemar mais malheureusement ce sera le cas.

On te les confie.

James Potter »

Quand Severus eut fini de lire la lettre il releva la tête les yeux écarquiller. Il n'en revenait pas. Puis il se souvint de la fin de la lettre, il recula et c'est la qu'il vit la magie crépiter autour d'Evangelia. Puis une onde se propagea dans toute la pièce ce qui fit reculer Severus de quelques pas. Severus se doutait bien que vue la puissance de l'onde il aurait dû être projeté contre la porte avec une violence inouïs. Quant à Evy elle n'en revenait pas ça n'avait pas marché.

-Je ne comprends pas cela aurait dû marcher, je vais réessayer.

-Comment ça n'a pas marché ? Demanda Gideon

-Il aurait dû tomber dans les pommes sous l'afflux de souvenir. Répondit Evangelia, qui se re-concentré déjà pour pouvoir rejeter le sort.

Avant qu'Evangelia ne rejette le sort sur lui Severus la stoppa en lui bloquant temporairement sa magie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Commença à s'énerver Evy.

-Déjà vous vous calmez, ensuite vous allez m'écouter.

Evy se calma petit à petit et avec Gideon ils s'assirent sur le lit.

-Bien, tout d'abord votre sort n'a pas fonctionné parce que l'on ne m'a jamais effacé la mémoire.

A ces mots Evy et Gideon voulurent partir, mais Severus les en empêcha.

-Je n'ai pas fini, donc je disais, on ne me l'a pas effacé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant, qu'il n'a pas essayé. Il n'a seulement pas pu pénétrer mon esprit. A dire vrai, il ne la jamais sut.

-Donc vous étiez déjà au courant de qui elle était ? Demanda Gideon

-J'avais un doute après la phrase, mais il est vite passé après avoir lue la lettre de Lily et James.

-Mais alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour retrouver mes parents et les ramener ? Demanda Evangelia.

-Oh, bien sûr je me suis tourné les pouces, tout seul, pendant Huit ans.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Dits Gideon

-Si c'est très exactement ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Mais pour ta gouverne jeune fille quand tu n'as aucun indice sur l'endroit où vous étiez ; ce n'est pas si facile de retrouver des gens. Mais maintenant grâce à vous deux on va pouvoir les ramener, ainsi que tes parents Gideon.

-On vous remercie. Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout. S'excusa Evangelia

-Ce n'est rien, si tout est réglé on va pouvoir y aller. Dits Severus

-Et allait où au juste ? Demanda Gideon

-Je vous amène avec moi dans mon manoir. Bien sûr je vais vous faire transplaner parce qu'il n'est pas accessible pour tout le monde, il est très protégé. Répondit Severus

-Ah, bon pourquoi ? Continua a questionné Evangelia

-Bon vous avez fini avec vos questions, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Non d'un chaudron. Sinon pour répondre, mon manoir est sous fidélitas ainsi que sous un autre sort un peu plus complexe ou en plus de lire l'adresse il faut une goutte de sang pour qu'ils vous apparaissent et que vous puissiez y entrer. Ça vous va comme réponse, on peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda Severus

-Oui bien sûr. Tu viens Evy ? Répondit Gideon en se tournant vers Evangelia

-Je vais vous embêter encore un peu, mais en fait où est ce qu'il est mon frère ? Demanda Evy

-Par merlin, mais elle n'arrête donc jamais de poser des questions ? Ce désespéra Severus

-Malheureusement non, vous faites comme moi, vous faites comme si vous n'aviez pas entendu.

-Ah, non ! Toi, tu ne lui donnes pas de mauvaise idée. Et vous ne l'écouter pas.

-Déjà jeune fille vous me parler autrement, ensuite je répondrais a toute autre question quand nous serons au manoir.

-Bien ! Vu que je n'ai pas le choix. Allons-y. Répondit Evy

Severus eu un soupir de soulagement, puis il leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur où il les fit transplaner jusqu'à son manoir qui se situait sur la péninsule de Dingle en Irlande. Ils atterrirent devants une stèle avec un blason ou se trouver un magnifique serpent. Severus le toucha est un immense dôme de pure magie apparue. Severus leurs tendis un petit bout de parchemin a chacun où on pouvait lire dessus une adresse.

-Lisez là bien attentivement, quand se sera fait, faites-vous une petite entaille sur le doigt et déposé une goutte de sang sur le bouclier qui protège mon manoir.

Après avoir lu le parchemin qu'ils avaient en mains, Gideon et Evangelia prirent la petite lame que leur tender Severus chacun leurs tours et déposèrent une goutte de leur sang sur le dôme. Quand cela fut fait on put voir que la magie qui constituait ce dôme avait absorbé les gouttes de sang et que grâce à cela, le manoir était apparu devant leurs yeux ébahie.

-Bien, allons-y ! Les pressas Severus.

Ils se mirent tous les trois en route vers le manoir. Arriver devant Severus se stoppa et ce mi devant les deux enfants comme pour les protéger d'un danger.

-Rester derrière moi ! Leur dit Severus

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Gideon.

-Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je préfère être prudent.

-Bon on y va, parce que ce n'est pas que j'aie froid, mais en fait si. S'exclama Evangelia

-Evy tes toi. Chuchota Gideon

-Bah quoi c'est vrai non ? Demanda Evy

-Silence, tous les deux ! Aller on y va, vous restez derrière moi. S'énerva Severus

Après cela il ouvrit la porte du manoir et ils entrèrent chacun leur tour. Severus les mena jusque dans le salon. Severus ce stoppa nette quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, un homme d'une allure très noble avec de magnifique cheveux blond qui lui tombait en bas du dos.

-Par merlin, Lucius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais entrer de force cher moi. S'exclama Severus

-Je n'avais pas le choix tes cheminées ne sont reliées pas et puis, je n'allais pas faire mourir de froid, ton filleul.

-Ah, non d'un hippogriffe, tu n'es pas possible et où est ce cher filleul dont tu me parles.

-Drago est parti dans les cachots faire des potions, tu sais très bien, qu'il est comme toi à ce niveau-là.

-Il a raison. Enfin bon que fait tu l'as ? Demanda Severus.

Tous en demandant cela, Severus fit signe aux enfants de rester encore derrière lui. Lucius qui ne s'était pas retourné, choisi ce moment pour le faire. On put voir une infime surprise dans ses yeux quand il aperçut les enfants derrières Severus, mais cela avait été tellement rapide qu'une personne ne connaissant pas bien Lucius ne l'aurais même pas vue.

-Qui sont-ils? Demanda Lucius

-Je vais tout expliquer, mais d'abord je t'ai posé une question, que fait tu l'as? Redemanda Severus

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je viens, il y a qu'une seule chose importante qui puisse me faire venir cher toi sans y être invité au préalable.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette fois si, il va bien? Swity. S'inquiéta Severus.

On put voir un elfe de maison apparaître quand Severus eu fini de parler.

-Maître, monsieur Severus Rogue, a appelé Swity, maître.

-Oui, va me chercher Drago Malefoy

-Tout de suite maître, monsieur Severus Rogue.

L'elfe disparus pour réapparaître deux minutes après avec le jeune Malefoy.

-Drago vient me voir s'il te plait. Dits Severus.

Au lieu de se rapprocher de son parrain Drago recula de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de son père ce n'est pas que son parrain, lui faisait peur, mais depuis petit il avait toujours été comme ça. Pourtant, sa mère le punissait assez pour qu'il se conduise noblement de toutes les seule fois où elle lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui faire des reproches et le punir sois en lui jetant des sorts sois en le frappant soit jusqu'à ce que son père le remarque et l'enlève à elle ou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Mais après cela il finissait tout le temps cher son parrain.

-Drago vient près de moi s'il te plait. Continua plus doucement encore Severus, comme s'il parlait à un petit animal peureux.

Evangelia et Gideon toujours derrière Severus observer le jeune Drago avec un drôle de regard d'un coter il ressemblait à un petit animal chétif. Il pure voir que le jeune garçon blond comme les blés s'avancer prudemment vers l'homme devant lui.

-Drago, je veux que tu restes calme le temps que je t'ausculte. Tu peux faire ça pour moi s'il te plait? Demanda Severus

-Oui, parrain. Répondit Drago

Drago eu un sursaut quand Severus sorti sa baguette et qu'il la pointa dans sa direction puis Severus lança le sort pour vérifier son état. Quand cela fut fait il fut si dépiter par le diagnostic. Severus rangea sa baguette puis se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy avec une colère noire dans le regard.

-Tu sais au moins ce qu'elle lui a fait subir? Parce que la sans et trop. Dits Severus.

-Je suis arrivé au moment où elle lui lançait un doloris. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le laissait avec elle, mais je ne pensais pas, qu'elle irait aussi loin. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait subir? Demanda Lucius.

-Des sorts de découpe, des doloris et d'autre sort de magie noire. Répondit Severus

Au fur et à mesure que Severus énuméré les sorts que Drago avait subis, Lucius devenais encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, de dégout contre lui-même, puis on put voir dans ses yeux une colère noire qui se dirigeait contre sa femme. Severus se retourna encore une fois vers Drago pour pouvoir soigner ses blessures. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Evangelia à côté de Drago.

-Swity!

L'elfe apparu devant Severus.

-Oui maître, Monsieur rogue, vous m'avez appelé.

-Oui, va me chercher dans mon laboratoire une potion de guérison, une autre énergisante et une troisième contre les effets du doloris.

-Oui maître, Monsieur rogue.

L'elfe disparu pour réapparaître quelque seconde après avec les potions demander. Il les posa sur une petite table qui se trouvait près de lui et disparu à nouveau.

Severus s'approcha de la table pour récupérer les potions afin de pouvoir les faire boire à Drago qui était resté au même endroit depuis le diagnostic fait par Severus.

-Tiens Drago, bois ça. Dits Severus en lui tendant les potions.

Drago pris les flacons un par un avant de les boire, quand il l'est eux toutes bu Severus récupéra les flacons vide qu'il redéposa sur la table où elle avait été déposée par l'elfe de maison. Puis il ressortie sa baguette pour vérifier que ses potions avaient bien fait leur effet.

-C'est parfait, Drago comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Severus.

-Bien, parrain. Répondit Drago.

-Non, je veux dire vraiment, mentalement comment te sens-tu ? Redemanda Severus.

Drago mal à l'aise se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Durant tout l'échange Lucius regarder son fils avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux et on pouvait toujours voir derrière Severus Evangelia et Gideon, qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

-Ça ira mieux dans quelque temps je vais oublier. Dits Drago déterminé.

-Drago, viens me voir ! Dits son père.

-Oui père. S'avança Drago

Quand Drago fut devant son père il fut surpris que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras. Ils restèrent une petite minute dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Lucius ne lâche, son fils.

-Drago, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises comment tu te sens mentalement ? Demanda Lucius.

Drago encore secouer que son père le prenne dans ses bras ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Vous le savez tous comment je vais et je sais que parrain peut bloquer mes souvenirs, mais je sais que je peux vivre avec alors je vais bien. Répondit Drago.

Severus regardait Drago avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, tout comme Lucius. Il sent voulaient tous les deux de la souffrance de Drago l'un parce qu'il avait laissé faire plusieurs fois, mais avec la ferme intention que cela s'arrête. Et l'autre parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le soigner quand Lucius lui amener Drago dans ces moment-là.

-je sais que tu peux le faire, mais je préfère que Severus te bloque tes souvenirs. Dits Lucius

Drago hocha de la tête pour donner son assentiment. Puis il se retourna vers Severus tout en s'approchant de lui.

-Bien Drago, tu sais ce que je dois faire. Dits Severus

-Oui parrain.

Drago ferma les yeux et descendit ces barrières mentales que son parrain lui avait appris à monter dans sa tête.

Severus s'apprêter à lancer le sort mais c'est la qu'Evangelia s'avança pour pouvoir se mettre en face de Severus juste à côté de Drago.

-Severus, avant est-ce que je pourrais essayer quelque chose ? Demanda Evangelia

-Evangelia, je t'avais dit de rester derrière moi. Et puis ce n'est pas franchement le moment. S'énerva Severus

-je sais très bien ce que tu as dit, mais je peux l'aider mieux que toi à ce niveau-là, parce que ça ne l'aide pas que tu lui bloques ces souvenirs. Dits Evangelia d'un ton arrogant.

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai en ma possession. Et puis tu es trop jeune pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Alors, tu retournes près de Gideon et tu me laisses faire. S'énerva vraiment Severus

-je ne suis plus une gamine et je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et là je sais que je peux l'aider plus que toi. Alors, je te le redemande encore une fois gentiment laisse-moi l'aider oncle Severus. Dits Evangelia avec colère.

On pouvait voir la magie D'Evangelia crépité autour d'elle tellement elle était énerver qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux et plus elle s'énervait plus sa magie était instable.

-Severus, laisse la faire de toute façon si ça ne marche pas tu feras comme d'habitude. Dits Lucius en regardant Evangelia avec une pointe de curiosité dans les yeux.

-Non, mais tu n'y penses pas vraiment Lucius. Tu t'es pris un sort perdu récemment ou quoi ? Je te rappelle tout de même que tu ne la connais même pas et tu l'as laissé faire ce qu'elle veut sur ton fils. Demanda Severus

-Non, pas le moins du monde je vais parfaitement bien. Et oui, je veux qu'elle essaie. Et puis tu ne les aurais pas fait entrer dans ton manoir si tu ne leur faisais pas confiance même si j'attends encore des explications à ce niveau-là. Répondit Lucius.

-Bien puisque c'est comme cela et bien vas-y. Et Lucius les explications tu les auras bien assez tôt. Dits Severus en tournant son regard vers Evangelia.

Pendant tout l'échange Evangelia, réussi à se calmer grâce à Gideon qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde c'était bien le seul qui arrivait à la calmer même s'il était loin d'elle. Quand a Drago, il avait ré-ouvert les yeux et regarder tout le monde chacun leurs tours. Il n'en revenait pas que son père et accepter que cette fille l'aide avec tous ces souvenirs.

-J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, c'est quand même dans ma tête que l'on s'introduit, non d'un dragon. S'énerva Drago

-Non, mon fils, maintenant laisse cette jeune fille faire ce qu'elle à faire. Dits Lucius d'une voix ferme.

Suite ...

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? Laisser moi des review ça me motivera à continuer. Bizz a tous !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancer. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va comme même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et a ce rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais c'est déjà vue mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tout les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autre mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating :** M enfin pas au début mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignon.

 **Disclaimer :** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas mais je pense que l'on sera au alentour de 50 environs.

Eh eh, voici enfin la deuxième partie du chapitre deux encore désoler pour l'attente, j'avance à petit pas, désoler pour le retard j'ai tellement de trucs à faire que j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. Mais j'avance petit-à-petit.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 Deuxième parties

« Evangelia et Gideon »

Drago regarda son père avec colère, mais ne rajouta rien puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Bien, tout d'abord laisse-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Evangelia. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire à l'encontre de Drago.

-Hum, moi c'est Drago, mais tu as dû le comprendre depuis le temps. Dits Drago avec colère.

-Pas besoin de passer ta colère sur moi tu sais Drago. Bon je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer et après on pourra commencer, d'accord ? Demanda Evangelia.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Drago.

-Bien, alors dans un premier temps tu vas me prendre les mains puis tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails, il ne faut rien omettre, pendant que tu me diras tout tu devras tout re-visionner dans ta tête. Quand tu auras fini les images seront bloquées dans un coin de ta tête, mais les sensations seront toujours là.

-Comment cela elles seront toujours là ? Demanda Severus

-Comme je disais avant d'être interrompus, elles seront toujours là, mais assez atténuer pour que tu arrives à les « oublier » par toi-même quant aux images elles disparaîtront avec les années, mais il y aura toujours la sensation, de ce qu'elle t'a fait subir dans le fond de ta tête. Fini Evangelia en regardant Severus avec colère.

-je ne dirais plus rien c'est bon. Dits Severus.

On put entendre un rire qui surpris tout le monde surtout celui qui venait de l'emmètre.

-Hum, allait y faite ce que vous avez à faire. Dits Lucius en les regardant tous avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

-Tu es près Drago ? Demanda Evangelia

-Oui, vas-y. Répondit Drago

Après ces derniers mots Evangelia pris les mains de Drago dans les siennes puis elle lui fit un hochement de tête pour qu'il commence sont récit. Drago ce mit donc à raconter ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir dans les moindres détails. Tout en faisant cela il repassa dans sa tête les images qui allaient avec le récit qu'il disait a voix haute, on pouvait voir les yeux s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir durant des heures. Quand Drago eu fini il ressentit une grande paix intérieure. Evangelia lui lâcha les mains puis s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que tu essaies de me re-raconter tout depuis le début. Dit-elle en

le regardant dans les yeux.

On pouvait voir qu'elle était déconcertée parce que la mère de Drago lui avait fait. Drago de son côté essayait de re-raconter ce qu'il avait subi, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Je n'y arrive pas, je sais ce que j'ai subi, j'ai les sensations, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Evangelia

-Euh, est bien comment dire, oui je me sens mieux, même si j'ai encore la sensation de douleur et de peur. Franchement merci. Répondit Drago.

-De rien, Drago et t'inquiète ça va s'atténuer avec le temps. Dits Evangelia.

Drago lui souris franchement, il venait de laisser tomber son masque pour la jeune fille. Evangelia était heureuse, car elle se doutait que Drago ne devait pas laisser tomber son masque avec n'importe qui. Quant à Lucius et Severus ils étaient assez surpris que Drago laisse tomber son masque aussi facilement. Mais ils étaient quand même heureux que Drago s'ouvre assez avec la jeune fille.

-Drago, j'aimerais vérifier que tout t'es autre souvenir soit bien bloqué. Dits Severus en regardant Drago.

-Vas-y. Dit-il en crispant la mâchoire il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un entre dans sa tête, même s'il savait que c'était pour son bien.

-Bien, Legilimens. Dits Severus en même temps qu'il pointait sa baguette vers Drago.

Drago eut seulement le temps de fermer les yeux que le sort le frapper déjà de plein fouée, tous ces souvenirs affluèrent sauf ce que chercher Severus, cela voulait dire qu'il était bien enfermer dans un coin de sa tête. Severus essaya même de voir ce qu'Evangelia avait bloqué, mais comme elle l'avait dit seule une sensation légère était présente. Après cela il sortit de la tête de son filleul.

-C'est bon tout est bien en ordre. Dits Severus.

Lucius qui était resté silencieux tout le long soupira de soulagement.

-Bon maintenant que mon fils va mieux tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer qui sont c'est jeune gens. Dits Lucius qui lançait des regards aux deux jeunes qui étaient avec Drago, oui parce que pendant que Severus fouiller dans la tête de Drago, Gideon c'était rapproché d'Evangelia.

-Bien sûr, mais d'abord les enfants vous nous laisser entre adulte s'il vous plaît. Drago tu les amènes là haut dans la chambre bleue ? Dits Severus qui regardait les trois enfants.

-Oui parrain, vous venez. Dits Drago en sortant du salon avec les deux jeunes qui le suivirent jusqu'à la fameuse chambre.

Severus attendit quelque minute après le départ des enfants pour enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Bien tout d'abord viens t'asseoir. On ne va tout de même pas discuter debout au milieu du salon. Dits Severus, qui essayait de faire un tri dans ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

Lucius pris place sur le fauteuil en face de celui que venais de prendre Severus. Severus appela Swity pour qu'il leur ramène le thé. Puis quand cela fut fait et qu'il fut servi et que l'elfe de maison disparue pour de bon, Severus commença sont récit. De l'arriver des deux jeunes au chaudron baveur ; du moment où il a appris qui il était et ainsi de suite jusqu'à son arrivait dans sont manoir où il les trouva lui et son fils. Quand il eut fini de tout raconter il tourna son regard vers Lucius qui lui, le regardait avec une lueur de soupçon dans les yeux.

-Severus, si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de très mauvais gout. Je me demande même si un de tes potions ne t'aurais pas explosé à la figure pour croire une seule seconde que cette jeune fille sois la fille de James et Lily Potter. Car tout le monde c'est qu'ils n'ont eu qu'un seul enfant et c'est un garçon et qu'il a vaincu notre maitre alors qu'il ne marchait pas encore, mais certainement pas une fille. Dits Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

-Je me doutais bien que tu allais me dire ça. Révéla Severus sans relever le ton de Lucius.

-D'un coter que voulais-tu que je te dise d'autre franchement Severus ? Questionna Lucius

-Tu va voir, Swity. Appela Severus

L'elfe de maison apparu devant Severus.

-Oui, maitre, vous m'avez appelé !

-Oui, va me chercher Evangelia. Ordonna Severus.

-Bien, maitre. Dits l'elfe en disparaissant pour revenir quelque minute après avec la jeune fille.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Evangelia à Severus tout en regardant Lucius.

-Oui, j'aimerais que Lucius ici présent retrouve la mémoire et franchement à par toi je ne vois pas qui peut y arriver, donc si tu pouvais le faire, je te pris. Dits Severus

-Oh ! Et pourquoi je le ferais d'abord ? Interrogea Evangelia

\- Tes biens comme ta mère franchement, toujours à décortiquer tout ce que je dis. Mais bon puisque tu veux absolument le savoir c'est assez simple. La première raison c'est que je vais avoir besoin de Lucius pour sortir Sirius de prison et aussi retrouver Remus, mais aussi parce qu'il peut nous aider à ramener tes parents et ce de Gideon. Maintenant que tu sais pourquoi, tu veux bien faire ce que je t'ai demandé. S'exaspéra Severus

Ce que Severus n'avait pas remarqué c'est que pendant qu'il s'exaspérait contre Evangelia, celle-ci avait concentré sa magie pour pouvoir la diriger vers Lucius sauf qu'au dernier moment elle perdit le contrôle sur sa magie et elle explosa en une onde de choque qui se propagea dans tout le manoir. Lucius se pris l'onde de choque de plein fouée et perdit connaissance. Quand a Evangelia elle eut un vertige à cause de la dose de magie qu'elle avait laissé sortir. Severus eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. Il la conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il venait juste de quitter.

-Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Questionna Severus inquiet.

-Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer un peu. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vient de sa passer, je crois bien, que j'ai perdu ma concentration un petit moment. Dits Evangelia

Avant que Severus n'est pu lui répondre. Ils purent voir Lucius reprendre connaissance et Gideon débarquait en trombe dans la pièce affolé.

-Il y a un problème. S'exclama Gideon

-Que ce passe-t-il au juste pour débouler ici ? Questionna Severus

-C'est votre fils. Il s'est écrouler comme ça s'en prévenir il est inconscient. Répondit Gideon en s'adressant à Lucius directement.

Lucius ce releva d'un coup de son fauteuil et ce rapprocha de Gideon.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'espère pour vous que mon fils va bien ? Interrogea inquiet Lucius

-Vous le verrez par vous-même, suivait moi. Dits Gideon

-On te suit. Dits Severus

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage dans la chambre bleue, en ouvrant la porte ils virent Drago inconscient à terre. Lucius s'élança vers sont fils.

-Bien maintenant dite moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il tombe inconscient ? Questionna Lucius en prenant sont fils dans c'est bras pour pouvoir aller l'allonger dans le lit qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre.

-On a sentie une onde de magie, elle nous a touchés tous les deux, moi ça ne m'a rien fait, mais pour Drago est bien, il s'est pris la tête entre les mains et après il s'est écrouler. Répondit Gideon en regardant vers le lit.

-Je vais l'examiner pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autre séquelle. Dits Severus

Il s'approcha du lit ou se trouver encore Lucius qui caressait la joue de son fils. Après avoir vérifié l'état de Drago il s'éloigna un peu du lit.

-Il va bien, mais je comprends maintenant, on va lui laisser le temps de se réveiller. Je pense que cela va prendre du temps vu tout ce qu'il lui est revenue à la mémoire. Dits Tristement Severus

-Comment ça tout ce qu'il lui est revenue à la mémoire ? Et pourquoi il n'a rien eu lui ? Interrogea Lucius

-Je n'ai rien eu parce que je n'ai rien à me souvenir. S'exclama Gideon qui venait juste de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à Drago.

-Lucius, ton fils vient juste de débloquer tous les souvenirs des sévices que Narcissa lui a fait subir depuis qu'il est tout bébé. S'exprima Severus

-Mais pourquoi, je croyais qu'il était bien bloqué dans sa tête. Dits Lucius

-Je crois bien que s'est de ma faute. S'excusa Evangelia

-Comment ça votre faute, que lui avait vous faits ? S'écria Lucius.

\- Lucius, calme-toi. Tu n'aies plus toi-même ta mémoire est revenue il n'y a pas si longtemps il faut que tu te reposes. Et puis se n'est en rien sa faute c'est juste l'onde de choque qui lui a faut sauter tous les blocages. Dits calmement Severus

-Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu ma concentration tout à l'heure normalement ma magie aurai juste du vous toucher vous. S'excusa encore Evangelia.

Lucius ce passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se calmer un minimum. Il ne savait plus ce qui était la vérité dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il arrive à faire le trie et pour cela il fallait qu'il en parle lui et Severus.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, laissons le dormir allons au salon voulez-vous. Dits Lucius

-Bien sûr. Répondirent-ils tous en coeur

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour laisser le jeune Drago se remettre de cette afflux de souvenir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon qu'il avait quitté pour aller vers la chambre. Ils s'installèrent pour les enfants dans le canapé, pour les adultes sur leurs sièges respectifs, en face du canapé.

-Bien, je vous écoute raconter moi tout, que je puisse faire le trie dans ce qui est vrai et faux. Dits Lucius.

C'est comme ça que commença le récit de ce qui avait ramené Evangelia vers Severus. Ils parlèrent chacun leur tour, une fois c'était Evangelia et une autre c'était Severus. Ils purent ainsi remettent de l'ordre dans la mémoire de Lucius, mais aussi lui raconter ce qu'il ne savait pas. Après plus de deux heures. Lucius était tellement en colère que Severus eu le plus grand mal à le retenir d'aller tuer celui qui était responsable de tous ce bazar.

-Je vais le tuer, non mieux je vais d'abord le torturé et après je vais le tuer, lâche moi Severus, je t'ai dit de me lâcher. Rugit Lucius.

-Non, tu vas rester tranquille et te calmer tout de suite oui, je n'ai pas trop envie que ton fils aille te voir a Azkaban, alors tu vas te rassoir et te calmer. S'énerva Severus.

Lucius ce rassis dans son fauteuil pendant que Severus reprenais place dans le siens. Ils se fusillèrent du regard, alors qu'en face d'eux, deux jeunes gens les regarder avec méfiance pour savoir s'ils allaient finir par en venir aux baguettes. Finalement, Lucius et Severus détournèrent en même temps le regard sans pour autant avoir envie de reprendre la parole. Evangelia commencer vraiment à perdre patience quand soudain Lucius ce mi à crier en se tordant de douleur.

-Merde, mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Gideon

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache. Répondit Severus

-Eh ! Regarder il y a un halo de lumière qui l'entoure et puis il change d'apparence. S'exclama Evangelia

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Lucius, en effet on pouvait voir que tout autour de lui un halo de magie l'entourer tout entier ainsi que tous les changements qui s'opéraient sur son physique, puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Ce qui fit que Lucius arrêta de crier, on put voir par contre qu'il tremblait toujours de douleur sous le changement qui s'était opéré sur lui.

-En fait je sais ce qu'il a. Dits Severus en se tournant vers les deux jeunes.

-Ah ! Et c'est quoi ? Questionna Evangelia

-Il reprend son apparence qu'il a reçu lors de son héritage à l'âge de 16 ans. Répondit Severus

-Mais pourquoi vous dites qu'il reprend son apparence, vu qu'il l'a déjà reçu c'est juste un sort de dissimulation rien d'autre ? Interrogea Gideon

-En faite je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'en même temps qu'on lui a effacé la mémoire on lui a bloquée ces pouvoirs ce qui en même temps à bloquer sa vraie apparence, alors maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé il récupère son apparence et ces pouvoirs. Dits Severus

-Et il a reçu quoi comme héritage au juste ? Demanda Evangelia qui regardait Lucius avec de la peur dans les yeux.

En effet Lucius venait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et il avait une aura si dangereuse à cet instant qu'il faisait peur à Evangelia. Les deux autres ne lavaient pas encore vue se lever donc il ne pouvait pas voir cette aura.

\- C'est un keijukai. Dits Severus

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Evy

-En faite c'est un elfe.

Lucius à ces mots poussa un petit rugissement qui fit sursauter Severus et Gideon qui ne l'avaient toujours pas regardé. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup vers Lucius et Severus ce plaça instinctivement devant les deux enfants au cas où il faudrait les protéger.

-Lucius, il faut que tu te calmes. On peut discuter s'il te plaît. Repris Severus

-Et pourquoi je t'obéirais, le lien n'est presque plus là, il faut que je le retrouve. Je vais tuer celui qui nous a séparés. Severus, il faut que je le retrouve. Dits désespérément Lucius

-Je le sais, mais il faut que l'on discute. En plus tu sais très bien où il se trouve. Il faut seulement maintenant savoir quand est-ce que l'on va le sortir de là et comment. Dits Severus

-Et puis tu ne peux pas aller tuer celui qui vous a fait ça. Non Lucius, tu sais très bien que j'aie raison alors tu te calmes, tu te rassois et tu essaies de reprendre ton apparence normale. Repris Severus

-Je te déteste en ce moment Severus. Dits Lucius en ce rasseyant sur le fauteuil tout en reprenant son apparence normale.

-Euh, vous êtes un elfe soumis, non ? Demanda Evangelia

-Oui, en effet, mais pas besoin dans rajouter, normalement je ne me soumets pas aussi facilement à par avec mon dominant, mais comme j'ai besoin de vous pour le retrouver je peux rien faire d'autre. Répondit Lucius

-je suis désolé ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je posais la question. Dits Evangelia. C'était juste par curiosité et parce que je me souviens qu'un jour j'ai lu dans un livre que les elfes soumis avaient des ailes. Reprit-elle.

-Vous avez raison chére demoiselle, mais je vais vous dire pourquoi elles ne sont pas réapparue en même temps que mon apparence et mes pouvoirs, en fait c'est assez simple, mais peut le savent. Mes ailes vont réapparaître pour mon dominant et temps qu'il n'est pas là, je n'ai pas d'ailes. Cela satisfait il votre curiosité mademoiselle? Expliqua Lucius.

-En fait oui merci. Répondit Evangelia

-Evy franchement. S'exaspère Gideon

-Bah ! Quoi? C'est vrai non!

Lucius ce mi à pouffer sous les yeux de Severus plus que surpris.

-Et bien ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce son sortir de ta bouche Lucius. Dits Severus

-Je veux bien te croire mon ami. Bien maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Lucius

Avant de lui répondre Severus se tourna vers les enfants.

-Tout d'abord, les enfants, aller dans la chambre j'aimerais discuter calmement avec Lucius s'il vous plaît. Dits Severus

-D'accord tu viens Evangelia ? Interrogea Gideon en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

-C'est injuste moi aussi je veux participer. S'énerva Evangelia

-Aller viens, commence pas à faire un caprice Evy. Rétorqua Gideon

-Humfff. Maronna Evy

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends la ? Je vous ai demandé de monter, vous attendez quoi au juste. S'énerva Severus

Gideon et Evangelia sortir de la salle plus ou moins silencieusement suivant les personnes et montèrent à l'étage.

Suite …

J'espère que sa vous plais toujours ? Bizz a tous !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

POV Drago

"Rêve de Drago"

Drago se sentit aspirer dans l'inconscients, il attirait dans une sorte de pièce, une obscurité total l'entoura. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour voir s'il arrivait à voir où il se trouvait et enfin il vit au loin une petite lueur.

Il s'en approcha c'était une sphère lumineuse flottant dans le noir. Quand il approcha la main pour la toucher la sphère s'éclaira d'une lumière si vive que cela l'aveugla ce qui l'incita à fermer les yeux le temps que la lumière diminue.

Au bout de quelques secondes il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, mais cette fois s'il était dans un petit espace peut éclairer il se mit à regarder attentivement ce qui l'entourait et il put se rendre compte qu'il était dans une sorte de placard, mais il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas, en effet dans ce placard on pouvait voir un lit qui prenait toute la longueur du dit placard il était assez miteux il y avait quelque dessin au-dessus de la tête de lit, il représentait une famille de trois personnes.

Drago continua à observer autour de lui quand il sursauta en entendant des pleures provenir du lit. Il regarda encore une fois sur le lit, il put distinguer une forme recroqueviller qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois ; mais maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près il pouvait voir un petit garçon roulait en boule au milieu du lit, Drago se rapprocha comme il put en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer il voulait voir le garçon de plus près, une force invisible le pousser à se rapprocher encore plus il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait le réconforter.

Alors, Drago suivis son instinct et s'assit sur le lit puis il tendit la main pour pouvoir la poser sur la tête du petit garçon et le réconforter, mais avant qu'il puisse poser sa main le jeune garçon sursauta et se redressa en quatrième vitesse. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent gris acier contre vert émeraude. Ils restèrent à se fixer un petit moment Drago fit redescendre sa main qu'il posa sur sa cuisse. Le jeune garçon ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Ils restèrent encore quelque minute à s'observer quand le jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts prenne la parole

-Tu es qui toi ? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? T'es un ange, tu vas m'emmener avec toi ? Suis-je mort ?

-Et doucement une question à la fois. Déjà je m'appelle Drago et toi ? Et Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu es mort ?

-Oh ! Désolé, je m'appelle Harry. Puisqu'il m'a encore frappé très fort et juste après il m'a encore enfermé dans ce placard pour me punir et que je n'ai pas le droit de manger. Voilà pourquoi. Et maintenant tu vas me répondre ? T'es qui ? Et tes arriver comment ici ?

-0ui Harry je vais répondre. Et bien sûr non tu n'es pas mort. Pourquoi est ce qu'il te frappe et qu'il te garde enfermer ici sans manger et de qui tu parles ?

-Je parle de mon oncle, il me considère comme un monstre. Est-ce que maintenant tu peux répondre à mes questions ? Je ne veux pas en parler s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, bien alors, tout d'abord, qui suis-je, tu peux me considérer comme un ami je ne peux pas en dire plus et pour le comment je suis arrivé ici en fait je ne sais pas je me suis réveillé j'étais ici.

Harry resta sceptique sur ces réponses, mais ne préféra pas en rajouter, alors il se tut.

-C'était quoi tes autres questions ? Demanda Drago en dévisageant Harry

-Euh ! Je voulais savoir si tu étais venu pour m'amener avec toi ? Questionna Harry avec de l'espoir dans la voix

-Et aussi savoir si tu étais un ange ? Repris Harry avec une petite voix

-Non je ne suis pas venue pour t'emmener avec moi et non je ne suis pas un ange. Répondit Drago en le regardant avec curiosité.

-Oh ! Dit Harry en baissant les yeux tristement il se remit à renifler pour essayer de retenir ses larmes

-Harry, je t'en pris ne pleurs pas. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux que je t'emmène avec moi, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

-Non ! Non, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas ici. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un monstre ils ne remarqueraient même pas que je ne suis plus là. Ils seraient tous très contant.

-Ne dis pas ça tu n'es pas un monstre. Je t'interdis de dire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais tu ne me connais pas. Je suis bizarre, il y a des choses étrange qui se passe quand je suis dans les parages. S'énerva Harry

-Harry calme toi, tu dis que des choses étrange ce passe des choses comme ça ? Drago leva la main et le tissu miteux qui sert de couverture à Harry ce mit à flotter dans les airs.

-AH ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Chute, ce n'est rien c'est de la magie. Je suis un sorcier tous comme toi et sache que l'on n'est pas les seuls dans ce cas donc tu n'es pas seul. Et tu n'es pas un monstre.

-C'est vrai, tu me le promets. Mais pour mon oncle et ma tante je reste un monstre.

-Oui je te le promets... Drago voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais il ressentit une force le tiré à l'intérieur de son ventre comme avec le transplanage. Alors, il baissa les yeux et il put voir que ses mains ainsi que tout son corps commençait à s'effacer.

-Drago, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas seul ici. Ils vont encore s'en prendre à moi. Ce mit à supplier Harry.

-Bientôt tu seras en sécurité je te le jure. Dits Drago d'une voix lointaine, puisqu'il disparaissait de plus en plus.

-Comment tu peux dire ça, tu n'en sais rien je ne te crois pas. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde.

-Si j'en suis sûr. Et je te promets aussi que je te retrouverais et que je te protégerais alors attend moi ça prendra le temps, mais je te retrouverais ...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il disparue. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre une dernière fois Harry avant de se réveiller

-Je t'attendrais, je t'en fais la promesse mon ange.

Drago ce réveilla en sursaut, il avait une impression bizarre d'avoir oublié une chose terriblement importante.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Evangelia et Gideon. Alors, la sensation s'évapora et il haussa les épaules, à ce moment-là une violente douleur lui pris à la tête.

Suite …

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? Bizz a tous !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je suis impardonnable vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. Je suis inexcusable de poster un chapitre aussi tard. Bonne lecture

* * *

« Dans le salon »

Severus et Lucius attendirent que les enfants soient bien monté pour pouvoir commencer à parler de ce qui les préoccupaient.

-Bon maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. Tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu as prévus pour la suite ? Interrogea Lucius

-En fait c'est assez simple et en même temps très compliquer. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à libérer Sirius de prison, mais avant cela il faut qu'on retrouve Remus. Continua Severus

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas libérer Sirius avant de retrouver Remus ? Demanda Lucius

-Parce que Remus connais cette prison et il sait comment ce débarrassé temporairement des détraqueurs. Mais après si tu me dis que tu peux pénétrer dans la prison sans te faire repérer je suis tout oui.

\- Non c'est bon cela ira, trouvons d'abord Remus. Mais en fait on va s'y prendre comment pour le retrouver ?

-Et bien ça va être assez simple.

-je t'écoute, je préfère que l'on ce concentre sur ça, parce que là j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose, auquel me raccrocher. Mais dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé tu nous expliques la suite du plan.

-Très bien, ces promis. Et pour Remus ça va être assez simple de le retrouver normalement. Je sais déjà à peu près où il peut être mais c'est assez compliqué voir impossible d'y parvenir si on n'est pas un loup-garou.

-Comment ça compliquer, voir impossible ? Questionna Lucius

-Et bien en fait c'est un territoire de loup-garou sauvage en pleine foret, il y a des créatures magiques assez dangereuses. Repris Severus

-Oh bien, mais c'est parfait, tout ça, en fait ça va être du gâteau d'aller le chercher. Ironisa Lucius

-C'est bon tu as fini, tu te doutes biens que j'ai un plan quand même.

-J'en suis sûr et ce serais bien que tu me le dises.

-Oui, oui qu'est-ce que tu peux être impatient quand même.

-Severus, ton plan s'il te plait.

-Ok, en fait Remus ne vit pas tout à fait avec la colonie de loup-garou sauvage il vit juste à côté dans un petit cottage, mais il participe à la vie du groupe.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai un informateur dans la forêt et ça va être lui qui va nous aider à contacter Remus. Je vais lui remettre une lettre ; qu'il devra remettre a Remus, est-ce que ça te va comme ça ? Ensuite, il faudra attendre sa réponse et on verra en fonction.

-Oui ça me va au moins on n'aura pas besoin de pénétrer dans cette forêt. Mais et s'il ne répondait pas à ta lettre qu'est-ce que l'on ferait ?

-De toute façon, suivant sa réponse il faudra bien pénétrer dans la forêt, mais on verra à ce moment-là. Et je suis sûr qu'il va répondre à ma lettre alors ne t'en fait surtout pas.

Lucius hocha la tête, cela pouvait aller pour l'instant de toute façon il n'avait pas tellement le choix alors il sera patient

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que les trois enfants arrivent dans la pièce pour leur parler.

« Dans la chambre »

« Drago ce réveilla en sursaut, il avait une impression bizarre d'avoir oublié une chose terriblement importante.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Evangelia et Gideon. Alors, la sensation s'évapora et il haussa les épaules, à ce moment-là une violente douleur lui pris à la tête. »

-DRAGO ! Cria Evangelia en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je t'en pris fait les disparaitre je ne les supporterais pas. Je t'en pris. Dit il en s'écroulant a genou devant Evangelia

-D'accord d'accord, tu te souviens de ce qu'il faut faire.

-O... Oui...

-Tu es près j'y vais.

Après ces derniers mots Evangelia pris les mains de Drago dans les siennes puis elle lui fit un hochement de tête pour qu'il commence sont récit. Drago ce mit donc à raconter ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années dans les moindres détails. Tout en faisant cela il repassa dans sa tête les images qui allaient avec le récit. Quand Drago eu fini il ressentit une grande paix intérieure. Evangelia lui lâcha les mains puis s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda Evangelia

-Oui, oui merci. Dit-il en lui sautant dans les bras pour la remercier.

-Hum... Hum... Je suis là aussi je précise. S'énerva Gideon

-Oh c'est bon ne soit pas jaloux. Dits Evangelia en repoussant gentiment Drago

-Désoler. Dits Drago gêné

Gideon se rapprocha d'eux et ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le lit que Drago avait quitté juste avant.

-Au moins si tu n'as plus mal c'est bien. Dits Gideon

-Oui ça va merci.

-Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans ta tête il y a un souvenir qui a essayé de sortir et quand j'ai voulu le lire il s'est protégé il y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai pu voir c'est une couleur du vert émeraude. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose Drago ?

-Non rien peut être que c'est mes souvenirs de ce matin que tu as cloisonné non ?

-Non je suis sûr que non c'est autre chose, mais vue comment il est bien protégé se doit être quelque chose de très précieux peut être qu'il se débloquera le moment venu.

-Oui peut être.

-De toute façon pour l'instant aucun de vous deux ne pourras en savoir plus en restant ici, alors pourquoi ne pas aller demander à ton oncle Evy.

-Tu as raison Gideon, aller on descend.

-Et attendait, mais vous êtes qui en fait ? Questionna Drago

-Ah oui c'est vrai on ne sait pas bien présenter. Je m'appelle Evangelia Potter je suis la soeur jumelle de Harry Potter la fille de James et Lily.

-Attend non ça ne se peut pas ils ont eu qu'un seul enfant et en plus ils sont morts. Non ?

-Et bien non ils ne le sont pas, pour le moment ils sont dans une autre dimension. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire que l'on te racontera une autre fois. Pour l'instant la seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est qu'ils sont belle et bien vivant et qu'ils ont eu des jumeaux.

-Ok, mais je veux connaitre le reste de l'histoire plus tard.

-D'accord

-Mais et toi tu es qui alors ?

-Je m'appelle Gideon Most je suis un ami d'Evangelia je viens de l'autre dimension, mais nos parents ont décidé de nous renvoyer ici tous les deux, pour une question de lien je ne sais pas quoi enfin cela aussi ce sera pour plus tard.

-Waouh franchement je suis cloué. Bon descend rejoindre les adultes

-Ok. Dire en même temps Evy et Gideon.

Ils se remirent tous les trois debout et sortir de la chambre pour descendre au salon ou se trouvait les deux adultes.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce Lucius et Severus ce turent et tournèrent la tête dans leur direction.

Lucius ce leva de son siège et ce rapprocha de son fils pour voir comment il allait.

-Drago, mon fils comment tu vas ?

-Bien, papa, grâce à Evangelia.

-Je suis rassuré. Allez venez tous vous asseoir.

Lucius retourna s'asseoir sur son siège et les trois enfants prirent place sur le canapé en face des deux adultes.

-Oncle Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc vraiment important.

-Je t'écoute

-Voilà en fait tout à l'heure quand j'ai aidé Drago dans la chambre avec ces souvenirs j'ai remarqué qu'un de ces souvenirs était vraiment bien protégé et la seule chose que j'ai pu voir avant d'être éjecté c'est la couleur verte émeraude.

\- Comment ça mon fils à un souvenir qui est protégé.

-Arrête de t'inquiétait pour rien, Drago est-ce que tu me permets de jeter un coup d'oeil s'il te plait ? Demanda Severus

-Oui vas-y, moi aussi je veux savoir.

-Bien alors allons-y, tu sais ce que tu as à faire essaie de ne pas trop résister.

-T'inquiète, parrain je sais, je suis près.

-Bien, legilimens

Quand Severus pénétra l'esprit de Drago il trouva assez facilement le souvenir, mais ne réussit pourtant pas à le visionner, quand il essaya il fut éjecté assez brutalement de la tête de Drago.

Il fut sonné un petit moment.

-Severus tout va bien ? Demanda Lucius

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors, tu as réussi à voir quelque chose ? Demanda Evangelia

-Non quand j'ai voulu le regarder quelque chose m'a éjecté. Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu parce que pour il est très bien protégé. Répondit Severus

-Oui j'en suis sûr. Drago est-ce que ça te dérange si je re regarde ?

-Non, non c'est bon vas-y.

Sur ces mots Evangelia lui prie les mains de Drago et ce concentra pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elle avait besoin de voir. Quand cela fut fait elle se retrouva encore éjecter après avoir repris ces esprits elle lâcha les mains de Drago.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Gideon

-Toujours la même chose la couleur verte émeraude et après plus rien.

-Comment ça ce fait qu'elle est vue quelque chose et pas toi Severus ? Demanda Lucius en ce tournant vers Severus.

-Je pense savoir, mais je ne suis pas sûr, c'est peut-être parce que ce qu'il y a dans le souvenir à un lien avec Evangelia et Drago.

-C'est assez logique en fait de toute façon on ne pourra pas en savoir plus. Dits Lucius

-Quand le moment sera venu je pense que se souvenir ce débloquera tous seuls. Enonça Severus.

-Donc en fait tu es en train de me dire que pour l'instant je dois laisser tomber et ne pas m'en préoccuper ? Demanda Drago

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Répondit Severus

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on a d'autre chose dont il faut ce préoccupé maintenant. Interrompit Lucius

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Dits Severus

-Ah bon et c'est quoi ? Demanda Evangelia

-Et bien on va vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'à ce que vous entriez au collège de Poudlard.

-Tout d'abord, Drago, mon fils avec Severus on a décidé que tu resterais dans son manoir avec Evangelia et Gideon enfin jusqu'à ce que je me sois occupé de Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda Drago sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il devait rester au manoir de Severus en attendant.

-Faire en sorte qu'elle ne face plus partie de notre vie et qu'elle n'est aucun droit sur la fortune des Malefoy. Dits Lucius

\- D'accord je vais rester ici, mais est-ce que je vous verrais de temps en temps ? Interrogea Drago

-Oui bien sûr que tu me verras puisque je serais la tous les après-midi pour vous donner des cours avec Severus.

-Comment ça des cours ! S'écria Evangelia

-Et oui ma chére nièce on va vous donner des cours tous les après-midi. Dits Severus

-Et des cours de quoi ? Demanda Gideon

-Des cours d'occlumancie de legilimensie, de potion et d'aristocratie. Répondit Severus

-Attendez pourquoi des cours d'aristocratie ? Demanda Drago

-Et bien cher fils c'est assez simple on préfère que vous ayez toutes les cartes en mains le moment venu et comme vous allez rentrer à Poudlard en tant que sang pur il faut que vous ayez l'éducation qui va avec. Même si pour toi elle est déjà en partie faite, je veux quand même que tu suives ces cours.

-Et je suppose qu'on est obligé de les suivre ? Interrogea Evy

-Oui ma chére filleul vous êtes obligé d'assister aux cours. Répondit Lucius

-Comment ça filleul ? Demanda Evangelia

-Oh je pensais que tes parents t'avaient mis au courant, Sirius Black et le parrain d'Harry et moi je suis ton parrain.

-Alors, vous êtes mon parrain, mais c'est super je suis contente. Dits Evangelia tout sourire en regardant son parrain dans les yeux.

-Bon vous avez fini tous les deux, reprenons ou nous en étions donc à partir d'après demain vous commencerez les cours. Pour demain on va aller faire les boutiques pour vous acheter les vêtements nécessaires ainsi que du matériel pour les cours. Reprit Severus

-Bien maintenant tout le monde va se coucher il se fait très tard. Je vais vous montrais vos chambres les jeunes, Drago tu te rappelles où se trouve la tienne.

-Oui, merci. Bien je vous dis donc bonne nuit, papa, parrain, Evy, Gideon

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon fils.

-Bonne nuit Drago. Bon aller les jeunes suivais moi. Dits Severus

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Drago Evangelia et Gideon suivirent Severus qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre. Celle d'Evangelia se trouver juste à côté de celle de Drago et celle de Gideon se trouver en face de la chambre d'Evangelia chacun avait sa salle de bain priver. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux deux jeunes, il redescendit rejoindre Lucius.

-Bon moi aussi je vais y aller je reviens demain après midi je vous accompagnerais au chemin de traverse comme ça je pourrais passer du temps avec mon fils.

-Bien à demain alors mon ami.

-Oui à demain. Dits Lucius en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminer tout en rentrant dans la cheminée en disant tout haut l'endroit où il voulait aller.

Quand enfin Lucius disparue dans la cheminée Severus ce rassit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté peu de temps avant pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Mais au moins maintenant une chose était sur son plan pouvait être mis en oeuvre même si cela allait prendre pas mal de temps mais bon il était patient.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

J'essaie de faire au mieux pour les publications. Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain après une matinée de repos et après que Lucius fut arrivé ils partirent tous pour le chemin de traverse. Ils y passèrent toutes l'après-midi à faire des emplettes que ce soit en vêtement, mais aussi en accessoire pour les cours de potion. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin au manoir de Severus ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils mangèrent en vitesse puis partir se coucher. Lucius pour une fois au lieu de rentrer cher lui dormis au manoir de Severus.

Le lendemain matin on put voir tout le monde se levaient assez tôt pour pouvoir profiter du calme avant de commencer les cours dans l'après-midi. Lucius et Severus étaient dans un coin du salon pour pouvoir préparer le planning des cours pour les mois à venir.

Les enfants quant à eux étaient allongés par terre à côté du canapé en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. La matinée se passa dans le calme et la tranquillité, quand ce fut l'heure des cours tout le monde ce dirigea vers une pièce que Severus avait préparée pour l'occasion. Les cours cette après-midi la ce passèrent assez bien. A partir de ce jour leurs quotidien ce déroula sans aucune fausse note, grâce au cours les enfants firent des progrès fulgurant dans toutes les matières que Lucius et Severus leurs enseignaient. Le temps passa à une allure infernale jusqu'à ce que les enfants reçoivent leurs lettres comme quoi il était tous inscrit à Poudlard.

Ce jour la quand ils la reçurent on put entendre dans tout le manoir des cris de joie ainsi que des pas précipiter dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

-Oncle Sev, oncle Sev, regarde, regarde. Elle vient d'arriver on peut aller acheter nos fournitures s'il te plait ? s'écria Evangelia

Juste au moment où elle finissait sa phrase Gideon et Drago arrivèrent derrière elle.

-Evy mais calme toi, on dirait une vraie furie HAHA. Rigola Drago

-Mais euh, tu es trop méchant Dray. Bouda Evangelia

-Vous avez fini tous les deux on dirait de vrai gamin. Dits Gideon

-Oh toi tes toi. S'énerva Evangelia

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler vous nous ferais signe. Dits Lucius qui était arrivé un instant plus tôt par cheminée.

-Désoler. Dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

-Bien qu'est ce qui a fait que vous vous chamailliez tous les trois ? Demanda Lucius

-Et bien je demandais à oncle Sev si on pouvait aller acheter nos fournitures scolaires, car on vient juste de recevoir notre lettre de Poudlard et je voulais savoir si on pouvait y aller aujourd'hui. Répondit Evangelia

-Bien déjà ma chère nièce je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler oncle Sev, mais seulement Severus, ensuite non on ne peut pas aller acheter vos fournitures aujourd'hui parce que moi et Lucius on a des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Mais avant je pense que Lucius a besoin de parler avec Drago je ne me trompe pas.

-Non tu ne te trompes pas. Drago viens avec moi on va aller dans le bureau de Severus pour discuter.

-Bien papa.

-Evy pour ce qui est des achats des fournitures scolaires nous irons demain d'accord ? Repris Severus

-D'accord.

« Bureau de Severus »

Après être rentrée dans le bureau de Severus, Lucius et Drago s'installèrent dans les fauteuils juste en face du bureau ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Lucius commença à parler.

-Je t'ai fait venir pour t'expliquer ce que j'ai en ce qui concerne Narcissa. Commença Lucius

-Même si franchement je me fiche de ce qu'il peut lui arriver vu que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ma mère, je vous écoute tout de même. Dits Drago

-Bien au moins cela à le mérite d'être clair. Bon voilà tout d'abord sache qu'elle a été expulsée de la maison qu'elle ne porte pus mon nom et qu'elle n'a aucun droit sur la fortune Malefoy ensuite j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle n'est jamais été mariée à moi donc elle n'apparaît même plus dans notre arbre généalogique. Elle n'a plus aucun lien avec nous comme je te l'avais promis tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'elle.

-Alors, elle ne pourra plus rien me faire ? Merci, merci papa je suis super contant c'est une super nouvelle. S'enthousiasma Drago

-Oui c'est juré elle ne peut plus rien te faire. Donc si tu as envie de rentrée à la maison c'est toit qui décide sinon Severus m'a proposé que l'on reste tous là, son manoir et assez grand pour nous tous.

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère rester ici et puis au moins ici j'ai Evangelia et Gideon.

-Bien donc c'est décidé on reste ici. Bon aller on va retrouver les autres en plus Severus a dû expliquer à Evy qu'on irait que demain acheter les fournitures pour l'école.

-Oh d'accord elle ne doit pas être très heureuse.

-Ça va lui passer. Aller allons-y.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et ce dirigèrent vers le salon ou se trouver encore tout le monde.

-Vous avez déjà fini comment ça va Drago. Demanda Severus

-Bien merci parrain.

-Bon les jeunes on aurait besoin de régler des affaires urgentes donc si vous pouviez nous laisser ? Demanda gentiment Lucius

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller faire une partie de quidditch ? Demanda Evangelia

-Oh Ouai ! S'écrièrent Gideon et Drago

-Bien sûr, mais je veux que vous ne tardiez pas trop dehors d'accords les jeunes. Dits Severus

-Bien sûr. Dirent-ils en se précipitent à l'extérieur pour pouvoir aller jouer.

-Enfin la paix. Dits Severus

-Ils ne sont pas si terrible que ça tout de même.

-Non c'est vrai, mais ça fait quand même du bien quand on ne les entend plus pour quelque heure. Dits Severus

-Bon maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus la c'était quoi cette affaire urgente pour laquelle tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Lucius

-Je viens de recevoir la réponse de Remus. Il me dit qu'il va venir au manoir quand les enfants seront rentrées à l'école donc dans une semaine. Répondit Severus

-Merci merlin, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait jamais avoir de réponse. Donc on va pouvoir mettre notre plan a exécution pour libère Sirius de prison ?

-Oui moi aussi à un moment donné j'ai bien crue qu'on ne la recevrait jamais. Dans une semaine on pourra élaborer un plan digne de ce nom parce que pour l'instant t'en qu'il n'est pas là on ne peut rien faire.

-Oui tu as tout à fait raison vivement la semaine prochaine ça va être long.

-Assez long oui. Dits Severus

Ils continuèrent de discuter toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que les enfants rentrent pour pouvoir aller manger. Quand cela fut fait ils passèrent tous, la fin de soirée avant d'aller se coucher dans le salon soit à lire, soit à discuter.

Chacun partie se coucher, le lendemain matin tout le monde fut levé tôt, car ils avaient prévu de passer toute la journée sur le chemin de travers pour pouvoir acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires à leurs scolarités à Poudlard. Tout le monde était réuni devant la cheminée dans le salon, ils firent une dernière vérification avant de tous prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminé.

-Bon je récapitule avant que l'on soit arrivé au chaudron baveur, tout le monde reste ensemble, en première on va à la banque pour pouvoir retirer de l'argent ensuite on fait les boutiques dans l'ordre de la liste qu'il y a sur vos lettres. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

-Oui, Severus. Dire les trois enfants en même temps.

-Bien alors on va pouvoir y aller. Lucius tu pars en premier pour pouvoir tous les réceptionner sans encombre.

-Entendu je vous attendrais devant la cheminée du chaudron baveur.

Sur ses mots il se plaça au centre de la cheminée puis jeta la poudre a ces pieds tout en prononçant le nom de l'endroit où il allait. Une fois que Lucius disparut les enfants passèrent tous un par un dans la cheminée et disparurent eu aussi, quand cela fut fait Severus prie place dans la cheminée et disparue a sont tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au chaudron baveur après qu'il est tous enlevé la cendre de leurs vêtements ils sortirent par l'arrière du bar Lucius sortie sa baguette et ce plaça devant le mur tout en y mettant quelque petit cout de baguette.

Quand le mur eu disparue ils s'avancèrent tous sur le chemin de traverse, après un dernier regard en arrière ils partirent directement pour la banque, quand ils eurent récupéré l'argent nécessaire ils partirent faire les boutiques. Ils firent un pose quand l'heure de manger se fit en sentir, puis quand ils eurent fini de se sustenter ils reprirent l'achat de leur fourniture scolaire. Ils venaient de finir les achats, ils ne leur restaient plus que leur uniforme d'école à aller chercher ainsi que leur animal familier. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de madame Guipure quand ils entrèrent il n'y avait que la patronne dans la boutique. Lucius lui demanda de s'occuper des enfants, pendant qu'ils allaient lui et Severus chercher les animaux familiers des enfants.

-On vous laisse on revient tout de suite et pas de bêtise. Dits Severus

-D'accord et oui on sera sage comme toujours. Répondit Evangelia

-Mouai j'ai quand même un doute. Dits Lucius

Sur ces mots ils sortirent de la boutique et laissèrent les enfants avec la patronne pour les essayages.

-Bien jeune gens suivait moi, on va passer dans la salle d'essayage. Dits madame Guipure en les précédant pour rentrée dans la salle où se trouver l'une de ses employer.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, messieurs. Dits l'employer en s'avançant vers eux

-Alors, les enfants vous allez monter sur l'un des tabourets situer juste devant vous et on va procéder à vos mesures.

-Gideon Evangelia aller y en premier moi je peux attendre. Dits Drago

-Ok, bon aller plus vite c'est fait plus vite on pourra rentrer à la maison. Dits Gideon

-Oh, c'est bon on c'est bien amusé aujourd'hui, non ? Affirma Evangelia

-Mouai si tu le dis.

Tout en discutant ils montèrent sur les tabourets, l'employer et la patronne se mirent à prendre leur mesure. Quand cela fut fini ils purent enfin descendre de leur tabouret. Drago prie enfin place sur l'un des tabourets qui était enfin vacant quand ils entendirent la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Un garçon portant des vêtements moldu beaucoup trop grand pour lui, venez de pénétrer dans la boutique. La patronne madame Guipure ce dirigea tout de suite vers lui.

-Bonjour, monsieur que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda aimablement madame Guipure

-Bon... Bonjour, euh, je viens parce que, euh, je rentre à Poudlard et... dit le jeune homme avec hésitation tout en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de la patronne.

-Oh, mais bien sûr vous venez pour votre uniforme, venez jeune homme suivre moi je vais prendre vois mesure, aller y grimper sur le tabouret qui et libre. Dits elle tout en le conduisant jusqu'à la salle où se trouver déjà Drago.

Quand il fut debout sur le tabouret on put voir Drago lui jeter quelque cout d'oeil. Madame guipure commença à prendre les mesure du nouveau venu quand Drago ce décida à lui adresser la parole.

-Bonjour, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ? Demanda Drago tout en essayant de se faire une idée du jeune homme brun juste à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme en question le regarda d'abord avec une petite lueur de peur dans le regard, mais elle disparue assez vite pour être remplacé par de la curiosité. Puis le jeune homme brun secoua la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer.

-Moi, oui en plus j'irais à serpentard, c'est la seule maison valable dans ce collège. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les meilleurs sortaient de serpentard. Et comme je suis le meilleur…

Drago continua à parler sans laisser au jeune homme la possibilité dans placer une.

Quand le jeune homme Brun vit que madame Guipure avait fini de ces mesures il descendit du tabouret et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui rentra dedans.

-Oh ! Pardon, ça va ? S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète. La rassura Harry

-Je vois que toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard. Dit-elle.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Oui bien sûr que j'y vais et je n'espère pas être avec lui. Dit-il en désignant le jeune garçon blond encore percher sur son tabouret.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il te fait l'enfant pourris gâté, je suis le meilleur et tous, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Pourquoi tu le connais ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami et des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis son amie. Ne t'occupe pas de lui ok.

-D'accord, bon je dois y aller. En fait moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

La jeune fille resta figer quelque seconde puis repris assez vite.

-Enchanter Harry, moi c'est Evangelia Prince, mais appelle moi Evy.

-Enchanter Evy. Bon je te laisse on se voit à l'école.

-Okay, aller salut.

Quand Harry fut partie Evangelia ce précipita sur Drago qui venait juste de descendre de son tabouret et lui donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Drago recula pour s'éloigner un peu de la jeune fille hystérique.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Dits Drago

-Au que si, tu sais avec que tu parles à l'instant ? Demanda Evangelia excéder

-Euh, non mais bon ce n'est pas important de toute façon il avait l'air d'un moins que rien. Dits Drago

-Tu mériterais que je te face bouffer tes paroles, non mais franchement. S'énerva Evangelia

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Severus qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Lucius.

-Oncle Severus. Dits Evangelia tristement en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-Euh vous m'expliquer vous deux ?

-Franchement j'en sais rien je faisais un tour dans la boutique elle discutait avec un garçon brun et après quand il est parti elle s'est mise à se disputer avec Drago. Répondit Gideon

-OK, bon on va en parler à la maison aller on rentre. Dits Lucius

Sur ses mots ils sortirent tous de la boutique en ayant la certitude de recevoir les uniformes dès le lendemain au manoir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur et reprirent la cheminée pour rentrée au manoir de Severus. Une fois arrivée ils allèrent tous s'asseoir pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Bon alors que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois si émotive, depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Severus

-J'ai rencontrée Harry dans la boutique. Dit-elle

-Quoi c'était Harry ça tu rigoles j'espère ? Hurla presque Drago

-Non je ne rigole pas, c'était bien lui et toi tu lui as parlé comme si c'était une merde. S'énerva encore plus Evangelia

-Je suis désole Evy, je ne savais pas et tu sais comment je suis quand je ne connais pas la personne, j'ai tendance à me renfermer.

-Je sais je suis désolé de t'avoir égueulé, c'est juste que j'ai eu un choque en le voyant.

-Comment ça tu as été choqué en le voyant ? Demanda Lucius

-Il était si petit et si effacer, on aurait dit un sans abri, il était tout maigre sous les vêtements, beaucoup trop grand pour lui. J'ai été tellement choqué quand il m'a dit son nom. Tu m'avais dit que la famille dans laquelle il était ne l'aimer pas, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là tu m'avais dit qu'il allait bien, tu... tu... Dit Evangelia avec les larmes aux yeux en fixant Severus

-Attend tu ne lui as pas dit ? Tu sais très bien comment il est traité là-bas. Tu aurais dû lui dire. Dits Lucius

-Oui je sais très bien comment il est traité et j'essaie au mieux de l'aider sans jamais entrer en contact avec eux. Je suis désolé Evy de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes et je savais que si je t'en parlais tu m'aurais demandé à ce qu'on l'enlève de la-bas et ça ce n'est pas encore possible, mais je peux te promettre que bientôt on pourra le faire sortir de cette maison.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur lui s'il te plait ? Demanda Evangelia

-Bien si tu insistes, mais je te préviens tu ne vas pas du tout aimer ce que je vais te dire. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser.

-Oui bien sûr aller les garçons, on va aller manger, ils nous rejoindront juste après. Dits Lucius

Ils sortirent donc tous les trois pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger.

«Dans le salon »

Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit sorti pour pouvoir commencer à discuter.

-Que veux-tu savoir au juste Evy ?

-Je veux tout savoir j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a subi s'il te plait.

-Bien, pour commencer ils le font dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier, ils lui font faire toutes les tâches ménagèrent et quand son soit disant cousin fait des bêtises c'est lui qui se fait engueuler. Dits Severus

-je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose, je veux savoir s'il te plait.

-j'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches pas, mais puisque tu veux savoir, il a été battu a plusieurs reprises des fois c'était pour rien et d'autres fois c'était parce que « son oncle » était frustré pour une chose ou une autre. Il ne le nourrisse pas souvent des fois il ne mange qu'une fois pas semaine et il l'enferme dans son placard toute la journée quand ils ne sont pas à la maison. Dits Severus en regardant Evangelia avec tristesse

-Au merlin, Severus... dit elle en se levant pour se réfugier dans les bras de son oncle pour pleurer.

-Chut ma chérie, je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit amis je te promets que je vais tout faire pour lui faire quitter cette maison et faire payer a tous ces gens. Dits Severus en lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler.

Evy ce calma petit à petit tout en restant dans les bras de son Oncle

-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, même si elle était dure à entendre. Est-ce que tu crois que l'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi quand on sera à l'école ? Demanda Evangelia

-De rien Evangelia et oui j'en suis sûr, vous allez devenir de très bon ami tous les deux, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à ce que l'on ne découvre pas qui tu es vraiment.

-Je ferai très attention, c'est promis.

-Bien aller allons manger.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du salon pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle a mangé. Après avoir mangé ils retournèrent tous dans le salon pour passer la fin de soirée en toute tranquillité.

-Les enfants il serait temps que vous alliez vous coucher demain on doit partir tôt pour la gare de King's Cross vous commencer l'école. Dits Severus

-Bien, alors Bonne nuit. Dirent-ils avant de monter dans leur chambre

Quand les enfants furent montés se coucher, Severus et Lucius reprirent leur conversation durant un petit moment puis ils partirent eux aussi se coucher.

A suivre


	9. note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, désoler, mais cela n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que les publications ne sont pas aussi fréquentes que je le voudrais, je veux avancer dans ma fiction un maximum avant de pouvoir publier.

J'ai quelque chapitres d'avance, j'essaie de les corriger un maximum pour pouvoir les publier au plus vite.

Mais en attendant suite à quelque reviews, je vais retravailler tous les chapitres déjà publié.

En fait, je suis déjà en plein travail. Je vais essayer de faire cela au plus vite et comme ça pouvoir publier la suite plus vite

Ensuite je voulais vous informer que je ne prends pas en compte les deux derniers livres. J'ai oubliée de le noter dès le tout début.

Merci de continuer à me lire. Je fais au plus vite.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Chapitre 3

« Bienvenue a l'école »

Après que chacun est passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout le monde ce retrouva dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller finir de préparer leur affaire. Quand tout cela fut fait ils sortirent en dehors du bouclier qui protégeait le manoir pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la gare de King's cross. Après un dernier au revoir au père de Drago tout le monde monta dans le train, Lucius quant à lui transplana jusqu'à son manoir. Drago, Evangelia et Gideon ce dirigèrent vers l'un des compartiments des élèves, Severus quant à lui ce dirigea vers l'avant du train dans le compartiment qui était réservé au professeur.

Harry qui venait d'arriver sur le quai de la voie 93/4, monta directement dans le train il y trouva un compartiment vide et si installa. Le train démarra quelque minute plus tard c'est à ce moment-là que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme roux qui lui demanda s'il pouvait s'installer avec lui puisqu'il ne trouvait pas d'autre place, il se présenta comme étant Ron Weasley, quand il sut avec qui il était assis il en écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda s'il pouvait voir sa cicatrice.

Ils discutèrent durant tout le voyage, à un moment Ron voulut montrer un sort qu'il connaissait. C'est à ce moment la qu'une fille ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment elle était châtain elle leur demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un crapaud et au moment de partir dit à Ron qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez, puis la jeune fille baissa les yeux sur la baguette que Ron avait sorti pour réaliser son sort, elle rentra donc dans le compartiment puis s'assit en face de Ron pour regarder le sort qu'il allait lancer.

Au moment où il le lança, rien ne ce passa. Après cela la jeune fille ce pencha sur Harry et lui répara ses lunettes d'un sort et quand elle se retourna vers Ron elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, sur ce, elle se leva alla jusqu'à la porte puis ce retourna vers eux et leur dit qu'il serait temps de mettre leur uniforme puis elle se présenta comme était Hermione Granger puis sortie du compartiment sans se retourner. Harry et Ron ce regardèrent puis ce mirent à rire, après cela ils récupérèrent leur uniforme dans leur valise et ce changèrent. Peu de temps après le train ce gara à la gare de pré-au-lard.

Tout le monde descendit du train puis ils suivirent tous le garde-chasse de Poudlard qui les conduisit jusqu'aux barques pour pouvoir se rendre au château. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination on les fit attendre devant la grande salle. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago ouvrit la bouche.

-C'était donc vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans le train. Harry Potter et élève à Poudlard. Dits Drago tout en ce rapprochant d'Harry qui lui le regardait avec méfiance, parce que oui il se souvenait très bien du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé dans le magasin de vêtement.

-Lui c'est Crabbe, Goyle et la voici Evangelia et Gideon. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Repris Drago

Sur ses mots ont pu entendre Ron ricanait à la droite d'Harry.

-Mon nom te fait rire, inutile de te demander le tien, un rouquin et une robe de seconde main tu es forcement un Weasley. Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers vals mieux que d'autre Potter, Evite de choisir les amis parmi les gens douteux je peux te conseiller. Dits Drago en lui tendant la main

-Je sais qui sont les gens douteux je n'ai pas besoin de conseil. Dits Harry en se détournant de Drago.

Harry jeta un cout d'oeil à Evangelia qui rigolait dans sa main. Harry lui souris puis se retourna sur Drago quand soudain le professeur McGonagall arriva devant eux pour les faire rentrer dans la grande salle. Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à devant l'estrade où elle leurs demanda d'attendre que l'on puisse les repartirent dans chacune des maisons de Poudlard. Mais avant cela le directeur de Poudlard avait besoin de clarifier quelque point du règlement pour les nouveaux venus. Quand cela fut fait le professeur McGonagall repris la parole.

-Bien la répartition va pouvoir commencer, je vous demanderais donc de garder le silence et de vous avancer jusqu'au tabouret à l'appelle de votre nom.

Il fallut un petit moment pour qu'il y est le silence, puis le professeur commença à appeler des noms.

-Hannah Abbot

-Poufsouffle. Dits le choixpeau quand elle fut assise sur le tabouret avec le choixpeau sur la tête.

La jeune fille ce dirigea vers sa table qui l'accueillit avec joie. Le professeur n'attendit pas qu'elle soit assise pour continuer.

-Hermione Granger

Elle s'avança jusqu'au tabouret puis elle s'assit et le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Griffondor

A ce moment-là on put entendre la table de griffondor exploser de joie. Hermione ce leva donc et ce dirigea vers la table qui était toujours en folie. Le professeur Mcgonagall repris la liste où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Drago Malefoy

-Serpentard

-Gideon Most

-Griffondor

-Theodore Nott

-Serpentard

-Harry Potter

Toute la grande salle ce tue à ce nom et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'estrade pour bien voir le jeune garçon, pendant ce temps-là le jeune Harry avait une petite conversation mentale avec le choixpeau.

 _« -Hum difficile, très difficile je vois beaucoup de courage et de qualités intellectuelles, mais aussi il y a du tallant, au oui et_ _un grand désir_ _de faire ces preuves alors où vais-je te mettre._

 _-Pas à Serpentard, pas à_ _serpentard_ _. Supplia Harry_

 _-Pas à_ _serpentard_ _? N'est -e pas ? Tu as d'immense qualité et tu sais qualité et tu sais je le vois dans ta tête et ça t'aiderait à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur cela ne fait pas de doute non ?_

 _-S'il vous plaie, tout sauf_ _serpentard_ _. Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi il vos mieux... »_

-GRIFFONDOR

Quand Harry fut reparti, la table des Griffondor fut secouée de joie. Le professeur McGonagall continua ensuite la répartition.

-Evangelia Prince

 _« -Prince comme dans Severus Rogue, je ne crois pas. Et tu surs je jurerais plutôt que tu es_ _une Potter_ _comme ton frère. Donc ou vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ?_

 _-La ferme chapeau pourris, oui je suis_ _une Potter,_ _mais personne ne doit le savoir, si tu le dis à quelqu'un je te réduis en cendre vieux chapeaux miteux._

 _-Je ne le dirais à personne, non parce que tu m'as menacé, mais parce que tes parents sont de bonne personne. J'ai trouvé où j'allais te mettre... »_

-SERPENTARD

Evangelia alla s'asseoir à sa table juste à côté de Drago. Quand elle fut assise elle regarda Harry qui l'avait suivi des yeux et lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main.

-Ronald Weasley

-Griffondor

-Blaize Zabini

-Serpentard

Le professeur McGonagall continua la répartition, quand tous les élèves furent repartis le banquet commença. Ils finirent tous de manger dans un grand brouhaha, puis ils partirent tous se coucher dans leur dortoir.

Les six premières années passèrent de façon hallucinante, pour huit personnes en particulier. Harry, Ron, Gideon et Hermione vécurent beaucoup d'aventure durant ces années-là, tout comme Drago, Blaize, Theodore et Evangelia.

En effet durant leur première année Harry du faire face au retour de l'âme de Voldemort. Durant cette année la Harry, Ron, Gideon et Hermione ures affaire à un troll dans les toilettes des filles. Puis suite à une série d'événement Harry ce retrouva avec la pierre philosophale et du combattre l'âme de Voldemort qui était attaché au professeur Quirell. Pour cela Harry et ses amis durent passer quelque épreuve comme, le chien à trois têtes, ainsi que le filet du diable, puis les clés volantes, l'échiquier géant, le teste de logique avec des potions et enfin le miroir de Rised ou Harry ce retrouva tout seul avec le professeur Quirell. Ce qu'ils n'ont jamais su, c'est qu'un certain nombre de serpentard ont aidés tout au long de cette année là. Bien sûr Drago, Blaize, Theodore et Evangelia aidèrent dans l'ombre quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Pour ce qui est de la deuxième et troisième année, il fut question d'un journal qui avait appartenu à Voldemort, mais aussi d'un serpent géant, le basilic, de Sirius Black qui s'échappe de la prison d'Azkaban et de Remus Lupin qui et un loup-garou.

Les vacances de la 1eme a la 2eme année pour Harry fut pire que ce qu'il n'avait vécu durant les 11 premières années de sa vie. Il fut battu encore plus que d'habitude et aussi affamer.

Pour Evangelia, Draco et Gideon cela ne changeaient pas de leur vie habituelle entre les devoirs de vacance et les sorties au chemin de traverse cela se passait pour le mieux. Remus lupin habiter maintenant au manoir Snape avec Sirius qui avait été sortie de la prison d'Azkaban par Remus Lucius et Severus. Lucius et Sirius étaient enfin revenus ensemble pendant l'année en Lucius avait enfin retrouvé ces ailes.

La deuxième année. Ginny rentrée pour la première fois à Poudlard et on lui remit un journal qui avait appartenu à Tom Elvis Jedusor, grâce à ce journal Ginny pu ouvrir la chambre des secrets et libérer le basilic dans l'école ou une étrange malédiction s'abattit sur les élèves. C'est lors de cette deuxième année que Harry découvris qu'il peut parler le fourchelang. Hermione et Gideon concoctèrent cette année là du polynectar avec l'aide plutôt infime d'Harry et Ron. Grace à cela ils avaient pu interroger Drago dans la salle commune de serpentard. Ils découvrirent la chambre des secrets et Harry réussit à tuer le basilic et sauver Ginny. Les serpentard étaient toujours présents à aider dans l'ombre.

Ces vacances la ne changèrent pas grand-chose pour Harry parce qu'elles se déroulèrent comme la dernière fois. Pour les trois autres se fut aussi similaire sauf en ce qui concernait Sirius et Remus cette année-là, ils voulaient rencontrer Harry donc ils firent un plan, qui se passa comme ils l'avaient prévu.

La troisième année fut un peu moins agiter, même s'il y eut quand même quelque petite chose. Dans un premier temps Harry appris que Sirius Black, un "dangereux criminel", s'était échappé de la forteresse d'Azkaban, rien de bien méchant en somme sauf quand on apprend par la suite qu'il est son parrain, mais aussi qu'il aurait trahît ces meilleurs amis les parents de Harry et tuer des moldus. Harry appris aussi cette même année là que le professeur Remus Lupin était un ami de ces parents et qu'il était un loup-garou. Grace à la carte des maraudeurs Harry put découvrir que Peter Peddigrew était toujours en vie et que Sirius Black était en fait innocent. C'est après ça qu'Harry réussi à sauver son parrain avec l'aide de ses amis et en même temps ils réussirent à sauver de Buck l'hippogriffe. Et comme pour toutes les années précédentes et qui vont suivre, les Serpentards avaient beaucoup aidée, mais toujours dans l'ombre.

Les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années furent aussi mouvementer que les précédentes.

Les vacances de tout le monde étaient comme les années suivantes.

En effet durant la quatrième année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut organisé à Poudlard, ce concours de magie opposant trois écoles de sorcellerie. La Coupe de Feu choisissait les trois sorciers qu'elle jugeait digne de participer parmi des candidats âgés au minimum de dix-sept ans. Mais Harry, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'âge requis et qui n'avait pas déposé sa candidature, avait été mystérieusement choisie pour devenir le quatrième champion. Cela avait été fait par le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal Alastor Maugrey qui et en fait le mangemort sous polynectar Barty Croupton Jr.. Harry a dû affronter pendant les trois tâches, un dragon, des créatures aquatiques et un labyrinthe ensorcelé, il dût aussi faire face à une épreuve imprévue : le retour de Lord Voldemort. Tout cela en étant obligé de supporter la jalousie de son meilleur ami Ron. Les serpentards furent beaucoup plus présent surtout Evangelia et Drago qui lui, faisait tout passer par Evangelia pour qu'il ne se face pas rembarrer par Harry et sa bande.

Durant ces vacances-là Harry fut encore maltraité par son oncle et aussi affamer, ses affaires avaient encore été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'était pendant ses mêmes vacances qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un détraqueur.

Pour ce qui est des vacances d'été de Drago, Evangelia et Gideon, elles se passaient avec calme enfin au moins pour les enfants. Puisqu'en ce qui concernait les adultes, ils cherchaient toujours comment ramener les parents d'Evangelia et Harry et ce de Gideon.

Avant le début de la cinquième année fut annoncé le retour de voldemort par Harry et Dumbledore, mais suite au dire du ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge, tout le monde sorcier les prenaient tous les deux pour des menteurs.

Arrivait à Poudlard il découvrit un nouveau professeur de DCFM le professeur Dolores Ombrage qui avait été choisi spécifiquement par la ministre lui-même pour pouvoir surveiller les faits et geste du directeur Dumbledore et garder un oeil sur le jeune Harry Potter. Durant cette année la Harry du Créer une classe de Défense clandestine appelé « L'armée de Dumbledore » pour enseigner à tous les élèves qui le désiraient. Harry du aussi prendre avec le professeur Rogue des cours d'occlumancie qui bien sûr ne se sont pas passés pour le mieux et qui ne durèrent pas longtemps. Harry n'a jamais réussi à le maitriser durant cette année. Avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley et des centaures de la forêt interdite, ils réussirent à faire partir Dolores Ombrage qui se faisait aussi appeler la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Après avoir fait une sortie fracassante avec leur farce et attrape les jumeaux Weasley quittèrent définitivement Poudlard.

Après une vision assez violente de Voldemort, Harry appris que Voldemort était à la recherche d'une prophétie, c'est pourquoi il partit avec ses amis chercher cette même prophétie au ministère de la magie dans le département des mystères. Certain membre de l'ordre du phoenix arrivèrent pour aider après que des mangemort soit apparu et attaquèrent Harry est ses amis pour récupérer la prophétie, c'est en plein coeur de cette bataille que Sirius fut frappé par un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange et passa à travers le voile. Après sa Voldemort apparu au ministère et essaya encore de tuer Harry. C'est après ça que le monde Sorcier sut que le ministre de la magie avait menti tout au long de l'année. Harry cru avoir perdu son parrain, mais il découvrira plus tard qu'il était en fait belle et bien vivant

Arriva les vacances entre la cinquième et la sixième année cela ce passa comme pour les autres années pour tout le monde. Albus Dumbledore alla chercher Harry chez les Dursley. Après quoi, Harry passa le restant de ses vacances au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley et d'Hermione.

Cette année-là Lord Voldemort et les Mangemorts étaient de retour et commettaient de nombreux crimes, autant dans le monde magique que Moldu.

De retour à Poudlard, les élèves apprirent que Rogue enseignerait désormais les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Horace Slughorn devenait quant à lui le nouveau professeur de potions. Grace à ça Harry fut en mesure de continuer les cours de potions. En effet les résultats d'Harry et Ron aux B.U.S.E. étaient assez bons pour suivre les cours de Slughorn, mais aucun n'ayant acheté le manuel, le nouveau professeur leur prêta d'anciens manuels de potions. Harry récupéra un vieux livre appartenant à un certain « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Il débordait de notes et de corrections griffonnées sur toutes les pages. Les annotations lui permettaient de devenir premier de la classe.

L'année continua Ron se fâcha pendant un temps avec Hermione et Harry étant assez jaloux.

Pendant l'année scolaire, le directeur de Poudlard donna à titre privé des leçons à Harry que beaucoup considéraient comme étant l'Élu. En réalité, il utilisa la Pensine pour montrer à Harry "les différents souvenirs" qu'il avait réussi à collecter sur le mystérieux passé de Voldemort.


	11. interlude

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Petite info j'ai changé la date d'anniversaire de Drago pour le bon déroulement de ma fiction donc il est née le 30 novembre 1980. Bonne lecture

Interlude

(L'arriver de Remus, le sauvetage de Sirius)

Quelques jours après la rentrée des jeunes à Poudlard, Remus apparus devant la stèle qui marquait l'emplacement du dôme magique protégeant le manoir de Severus. Il posa la main dessus pour faire savoir au maître des lieux, qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui attendait.

Severus qui lui était à Poudlard senti une chaleur dans sa tête, pour l'avertir que quelqu'un était près de son manoir, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

Severus sortit donc de Poudlard, heureusement qu'il n'avait plus de cours ce jour-là. Il se rendit à Près au lard pour pouvoir transplaner à l'extérieur du dôme. Quand il arriva, il aperçut Remus devant la stèle.

-Remus, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Tien lit ceci, après tu as juste une goutte de sang à mettre sur le dôme.

-Severus.

Remus pris le papier et le lut puis il se mordit le bout du doigt et plaça la paume de sa main sur le dôme, quand son sang le toucha Remus put voir apparaître le manoir.

-Vien rentrons, on pourra discuter plus tranquillement. Dits Severus en avançant vers son manoir.

Quand ils furent entrée Severus les conduisis jusqu'au petit salon. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

-Bonjour, en fait comment tu vas ? Salua Severus

-Bonjour, ça va pour le mieux étant donné le nombre d'année que j'ai vécu avec des loups-garous sauvages. Mais au moins j'étais en sécurité. Et la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir juste maintenant puisque pour l'instant on n'est pas assez fort pour le vaincre.

Avant que Severus puisse répondre, Lucius arriva par cheminer.

-Lucius, merci d'être passé. Dits Severus

-Severus, Remus. Merci de m'avoir envoyé un patronus Severus. Vous étiez en train de parler de quoi ? Demanda Lucius

-Severus allait me dire pourquoi il m'avait fait venir maintenant alors que l'on n'est pas assez fort ni assez nombreux.

-C'est assez simple on ne t'a pas fait venir pour se battre, mais pour une tout autre raison. Dits Lucius

-En effet, Lucius à raison pour laquelle on t'a demandé de venir c'est que James et Lily ont réussi à renvoyer Evangelia avec un ami à elle ici. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de revenir eux-mêmes.

-Evangelia est là. Ça fait combien de temps et pourquoi ils l'ont envoyé avec un ami à elle ? Interrogea Remus.

-Oui ils sont actuellement à Poudlard. Cela fait un an et demi que James et Lily ont réussi à les renvoyer. Et pour ce qui est du garçon, ils l'ont envoyé aussi parce que lui et Evangelia sont liés.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu avant, j'aurais bien voulu la voir ?

-On est désolé Remus, mais tu pourras la voir pour les vacances de Noël. Répondit Lucius

-Merci, enfin sinon vous ne m'avez pas fait venir juste pour me dire ça ?

-Non, tu as raison, voilà en fait il faudrait que tu nous aides à faire sortir Sirius de la prison d'Azkaban. Pour qu'ensuite on puisse faire revenir James et Lily ainsi que les parents du jeune homme.

-Je veux bien vous aider Severus, mais est-ce qu'au moins vous avez, ne serait-ce que le début d'un commencement de plan ? Questionna Remus

-Bien sûr qu'il a un plan n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui j'en ai un, en premier lieu Lucius il va falloir retrouver Peter Pettigrew. Quand ce sera fait je connais un sort d'illusion que tu lances à une personne, grâce a ce sort toutes les personnes qui regardent cette personne, en voient une autre. Quand on aura Peter, on le mettra à la place de Sirius et grâce à toi Remus on va pouvoir entrer et sortir d'Azkaban sans aucun problème enfin j'espère.

-Il n'est pas trop mal ton plan sauf peut-être un point pourquoi Peter et puis comment on le trouve ? Demanda Lucius

-Je me posais aussi la question. Et heureusement que j'ai encore des contacte au ministère pour que l'on est l'autorisation pour rendre visite à un prisonnier. Dits Remus

-C'est assez simple en fait, cela fait des années que j'espionne le vieux fou et j'ai trouvé la preuve que Peter Pettigrew lui est fidèle. Il vous a tous trahi, donc je pense que c'est le bon choix pour remplacer Sirius à la prison. Quand au fait de le trouver je compte un peu sur toi Lucius.

-A oui et je suis censé le trouver comment ?

-Et bien tu te souviens des souvenirs que l'on-t-a implanté. Il doit y avoir deux ou trois endroits dont tu sais que tu n'as jamais vu, mais que tu as quand même en mémoire.

-Oui, j'en ai quelques-uns. Tu penses qu'il est dans l'un de ses endroits ?

-J'en suis même sûr, ce sont des endroits que lui connait très bien.

-Bien, alors Lucius retrouve Peter et puis quand cela sera fait on passera à la suite du plan. Dits Remus

-En attendant moi et Remus on va commencer à chercher un moyen de ramener James et Lily ainsi que les parents de Gideon.

-En effet ce serait bien de commencer à chercher, mais en attendant pour ce soir on se repose on commencera demain.

-Remus tu fais quoi tu restes ici ou tu vas cher Lucius ?

-Peu m'importe, mais je préférerai quand même rester ici, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Si j'ai proposé c'est bien que je suis d'accord, Swity ! Appela Severus

-Le maitre m'a fait appeler.

-Oui, voici Remus Lupin. Dits Severus en désignant Remus.

-Il va rester quelque temps au manoir, peux-tu préparer l'une des chambres d'ami. Et bien sûr faite ce qu'il demande. Repris Severus

-Bien sûr, maitre Severus Rogue, se sera fait, voulez-vous manger maintenant ? Demanda l'elfe de maison.

Severus regarda les autres avant de répondre.

-Oui, merci.

L'elfe de maison disparue. Severus conduisit Lucius et Remus dans la salle à manger, ils mangèrent tout en continuant à discuter puis tout le monde alla se détendre dans le petit salon et puis partirent se coucher. Severus reparti à Poudlard, Lucius reparti cher lui et Remus qu'en à lui ce coucha dans la chambre d'ami.

Un mois passa, Lucius chercha Peter dans tous les endroits dont il avait souvenirs il finit par le trouver il le captura et le ramena dans ses cachots au manoir Malefoy. Pour être sûr qu'il ne se sauve pas il lui retira sa baguette puis plaça un sort anti-transplanage ainsi qu'un sort pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en animagus.

Quant à Remus et Severus ils passèrent ce mois à trouver un moyen de ramener les parents d'Evangelia et Harry ainsi que ce de Gideon. Malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent rien, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir.

Le mois suivent fut consacré à la suite de leur plan pour sortir Sirius de prison. Ils décidèrent de faire cela en milieu de mois un après-midi. Ils jetèrent un sort sur Peter pour qu'il prenne sa forme de rat puis Lucius le stupefixa, puis Remus le mit dans sa poche.

Ils partirent ensuite pour la prison d'Azkaban, ils avaient demandé à rendre visite à Sirius Black. Quand ils arrivèrent on leurs demanda de remettre leurs baguettes, au lieu de laisser leurs vraies baguettes ils donnèrent de fausse qu'ils avaient pensé à prendre avec eux. On les conduisit jusqu'à la cellule de Sirius. Remus pris les devants pour suivre le garde. Le garde leur ouvrit la porte puis il les laissa là. Ils rentrèrent dans la cellule et ne laissèrent pas le temps à Sirius de dire quelque chose. Severus le stupefixa, Lucius le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Remus sorti Peter de sa poche et le retransforma, Severus lui lança le sort d'illusion. Lucius quant à lui après avoir allongé Sirius sur le sol il le transforma en rat puis le mit dans sa poche. Severus jeta un enervatum pour réveiller Peter, puis ils sortirent de la cellule et de la prison, tout ce qui irait voir dans la cellule ou se trouver Peter il y verrait Sirius Black.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy puis ils allèrent dans une des chambres d'amis, Lucius sortie Sirius de sa poche le posa sur le lit le retransforma et avant d'enlever le sort de stupefix Severus donna avec l'aide de Lucius une potion de sommeil sans rêve, puis il enleva le sort et ils sortirent tous de la chambre pour le laisser dormir. Ils mangèrent un morceau puis partirent tous se coucher.

Le matin à l'aube Remus pénétra dans la chambre de Sirius, il s'installa sur une chaise près du lit et attendit que Sirius ce réveille, ils en avaient parlé tous les trois au diner et ils avaient décidé que ce serait mieux si Remus était présent à son réveille et pour lui expliquer tout.

Sirius ce réveilla deux heures plus tard, il paniqua, regarda tout autour de lui puis il tomba sur Remus toujours assit sur sa chaise. Il se calma un peu, mais il continua à regarder autour de lui. Remus le salua puis commença à lui expliquer comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Ils parlèrent un petit moment le temps que Sirius se fasse a l'idée qu'il était sorti de prison, mais aussi qu'il était dans le manoir Malefoy.

-Remus on ne peut pas rester là, on est dans le manoir d'un mangemort.

Avant que Remus puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius et Severus.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un mangemort ici et toi Severus tu le savais ?

-Je me demande bien où il peut-être.

-Lucius, Severus arrêtaient

-Comment peux-tu leur parler comme ça Remus ils vont nous torturé et après nous tuer.

-Bon Lucius fait le qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire et que l'on passe à la suite. S'énerva un peu Severus.

-Bien, j'y vais.

Sur ces mots Lucius sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius, celui-ci essaya de s'enfuir, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, qu'un sort le frappa dans le dos et il s'évanouit.

-Et bien bravo tu aurais pu éviter qu'il s'étale par terre. Tu aurais pu faire en sorte d'adoucir sa chute.

-Au c'est bon, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'enfuir. Bon maintenant j'ai plus qu'a lancé le sort pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire, mais avant on va la remettre dans le lit.

Remus sorti sa baguette et fit léviter Sirius jusqu'au lit quand cela fut fait Lucius lui lança le fameux sort puis ils sortirent tous de la chambre pour laisser Sirius se réveiller tout seul. Ils partirent tous petit-déjeuner, puis chacun parti s'occuper de ces affaires en ce samedi matin.

En début d'après-midi alors que tout le monde, étaient regroupés dans le petit salon à discuter. Sirius fit irruption dans la pièce fout de rage.

-Toi espèce de bâtard comment as-tu put me jeter un sort alors que j'étais dos à toi.

-Sirius, calme-toi. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comment je me sens Remus, veux vraiment savoir comment je me sens ?

-C'est bien la question que l'on t'a posée Black

-Severus, n'en rajoute pas.

-Oui Servilus n'en rajoute pas. Et sinon j'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe met passer dessus et je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

-Toi espèce de connard appelle moi encore Servilus et je te jette un sort de mon cru.

-Vous deux ça suffit. S'exclama Remus.

-Désoler, enfin bref qu'est-ce qui se passe ici c'est assez flou dans ma tête.

-Nous allons t'expliquer. Dits Lucius.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent commencer à parler, Sirius fut entouré d'un halo de magie.

-Merde, Severus met un bouclier autour de lui sa magie va exploser.

-Oui, oui, voilà c'est fait.

Juste au moment où le bouclier fut mis en place. La magie de Sirius explosa, il tomba a genou et repris l'apparence qu'il avait eut à son héritage avec quelque instant, le bouclier ce dissipa, puis il se dirigea vers Lucius.

-Je veux ta vraie apparence, maintenant !

Sur ces mots Lucius repris son apparence, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au mollet, ses oreilles devinrent pointu, son visage s'affina encore un peu plus et sa peau devin encore un peu plus clair.

-Où sont-elles ? Tes ailes où sont-elles ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à les faire réapparaître.

Sirius ce rapprocha et murmura à l'oreille de Lucius.

-Tu es à moi, je veux les voir et elle aussi m'appartienne comprends-tu. Alors qu'elles apparaissent. Ordonna Sirius, puis il se recula.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se courba en deux de douleur dans le dos. Il poussa un petit cri puis perdis l'équilibre quand ces ailes sortirent, elles étaient aussi grandes que lui avec de magnifique plume blanche avec de belle arabesque bleu foncé. Sirius le rattrapa pour éviter qu'il ne tombe par terre.

-Comment te sens-tu, Lus ?

-Ça va ne t'en fais pas Sirius, je n'ai juste plus l'habitude qu'elles soient sortie.

-Bien maintenant vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Dits Sirius en ce tournant vers Severus et Remus, en tenant toujours Lucius dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr, aller allons nous asseoir. Dits Remus

Ils allèrent donc tous s'asseoir puis Severus, Remus et Lucius se mirent à tout lui expliquer depuis le tout début jusqu'à maintenant. Sirius au fur et à mesure que leurs récit avancer, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Lucius qui l'avait senti se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le calmer une de ces ailes se posa sur son dos. Après quelque instant Sirius réussi à se calmer assez pour continuer à écouter.

-Donc il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour ramener James et Lily ainsi que les parents de ce Gideon. Pour l'instant qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-A vrai dire pas grand-chose puisqu'on a accès qu'aux bibliothèques du manoir Malefoy et du manoir Rogue. Il nous faudrait l'accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Dits Remus

-Bien Severus peut bien chercher lui dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard quand il n'a pas cours.

-Oui je pourrais le faire, mais ça me prendrait des années et comme vous ne pouvez pas sortir ou même venir à Poudlard on est bloqué. Fit remarquer Severus

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Evangelia et Drago ils peuvent avoir accès à la bibliothèque eux aussi. Proposa Lucius

-Oui, tu as raison et je vais leur faire un passe pour la réserve.

-Bon bah, il ne nous reste plus cas continuer à chercher. En fait, Lucius comment va notre fils ?

Demanda Sirius

Avant de répondre Lucius jeta un coup d'œil aux autres pour leur signifier de les laisser seuls. Remus et Severus ce levèrent et allèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

-Sirius, il faut que je te parle d'une chose.

-Je t'écoute Lus.

Alors, Lucius commença à lui parler de l'enfance de Drago de sa rencontre avec Evangelia et Gideon. Du fait qu'il avait chassé Narcissa de sa vie. Il lui raconta aussi la rencontre de Drago avec Harry comment cela c'était mal passé et son entré à Poudlard.

-Comment tu as pu la laisser faire ça, toutes ces années.

-Je suis tellement désolé je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment-là. Je sais que cela n'est pas une excuse et tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je m'en veux.

-Si je suis sûr que je peux le deviner, mais je sais surtout que tu as du tout faire pour te faire pardonner. Et si j'ai bien compris aussi il ne sait même pas que je suis son père.

-J'ai préféré attendre que tu sois de retour pour que l'on puisse le lui dire ensemble et comme il rentre pour les vacances de Noël, pourquoi ne pas lui dire à ce moment-là. Suggéra Lucius

-Bien ça me va comme ça.

-Et pour nous deux, notre lien est presque détruit. Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Lucius inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lus, je vais faire en sorte que notre lien soit aussi solide qu'avant, mais d'abord je veux pouvoir te courtiser un peu. Dits Sirius en caressant la pointe des oreilles de Lucius.

-T'en que tu restes à mes côtés.

-Cette fois-ci je te jure de ne plus jamais te quitter.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu puis ils allèrent rejoindre Remus et Severus dans la bibliothèque. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autre, mangèrent et allèrent se coucher.

Le mois de décembre arriva assez vite. Ils avaient fini par tous décider de s'installer au manoir de Severus, qui s'avérait beaucoup plus protéger. Drago, Evangelia et Gideon arrivèrent quelques jours avant Noël. Ils passèrent tous ces quelques jours, soit à faire leurs devoirs, ou à jouer au Quiddich ou à discuter pour les jeunes. Pour ce qui était des adultes ils passèrent leur temps a flirter pour Sirius et Lucius avec beaucoup de subtilité ou à chercher un moyen de ramener James, Lily et les parents de Gideon avec l'aide de Severus, Remus et puis de temps en temps Evangelia. Noël arriva assez vite et avec ça quelque surprise.

-Drago, Sirius et moi aimerions te parler si possible.

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

-Allons d'abord dans un endroit plus calme. Dits Lucius

-Prenait mon bureau. Proposa Severus

-Merci Severus. Remercia Sirius

Ils allèrent donc tous les trois dans le bureau de Severus.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi père ? Demanda intrigué Drago

-D'abord, assis toi fils.

Drago pris donc place sur le fauteuil que lui designer son père. Sirius et Lucius prirent place en face de Drago.

-Bien, alors voilà tout d'abord je veux mettre un point d'honneur sur une chose, Narcissa n'est pas ta mère enfin pour être plus précis ce n'est pas ta mère biologique.

-Comment cela, pas ma mère biologique et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis. Moi qui avais toujours cru que j'avais des gènes avec elle je suis soulagé. Mais en fait alors qui est-ce qui m'a porté ?

-C'est là où je voulais en venir. Comme tu le sais dans la famille, nous avons du sang de créature magique.

-Oui ça je le sais, tu es un elfe.

-En effet, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je suis un elfe soumis. C'est donc moi qui t'ai portés

-Quoi ! Par merlin, mais ... mais attend si tu m'as porté, qui est le deuxième père. Et, mais en fait qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

-Il est là, puisqu'en fait c'est lui ton deuxième père et il est aussi mon compagnon. C'est aussi un elfe.

-Je... tu... je, je merde alors.

-Drago langage s'il te plait. Dits Lucius

-Quoi langage, merde à la fin, comment veux-tu que je le prenne. Tu m'apprends comme ça que j'ai deux pères et que Sirius est le deuxième. Non mais franchement. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour mit faire.

-Nous comprenons tous les deux, tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Répondit Sirius en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Un silence s'abattît sur la pièce pendant quelques minutes donnant le temps à Drago de réfléchir a tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-J'aurais juste une question à vous poser à tous les deux.

-Bien sûr, vas-y on t'écoute.

-Si vous aviez pu m'élever tous les deux sans ce vieux fout comment l'auriez-vous fait ?

-Oh, merlin, Drago...

-Non père tu sais très bien que, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, mais j'aimerais savoir comment aurait été ma vie sans lui dans les parages.

-Bien, si tu insistes.

-Tout d'abord, sache qu'étant proche des Potter tu aurais passé presque tout ton temps avec Harry et Evangelia que ce sois chez eux ou au manoir. Dits Sirius

-Et ensuite tu aurais été dans une école pour très jeunes sorciers avec eux avant d'entrée à Poudlard. Continua Lucius.

-J'aurais adoré cela et au moins je n'aurais pas foiré ma rencontre avec Harry. Dits Drago nostalgique.

Lucius et Sirius se regardèrent tristement avant de continuer la conversation.

-Et bien sûr pour ce qui est de l'éducation en elle-même elle aurait été donnait à deux. Pour les bêtises ils auraient bien eu punition. Dits Sirius

-Mais pas comme Narcissa à put le faire, au ça non. On t'aurait confisqué un de tes jouer préféré, ou on t'aurait mis au coin, ou on t'aurait interdit de voir tes amis, ce genre de punition. Reprit Lucius.

-Et pour le reste on aurait improvisé au fur et à mesure.

-Merci, je suis content. Je sais maintenant que je peux être comblé avec vous deux pour parents.

Les deux adultes se sourire et Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras. Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius, il lui sourit et l'incita à venir se joindre à lui et Lucius. Sirius s'approcha donc et les pris tous les deux dans ses bras. Quand le câlin fut fini Drago tourna son regard vers Sirius.

-Et maintenant je dois t'appeler comment ? Interrogea Drago

-Je te laisse décider, tu peux m'appeler Sirius, papa, Daddy ou autre, c'est à toi de décider. Répondit Sirius

-On te laisse le choix fils, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout.

-Père, je n'ai rien à te pardonner à toi, mais aussi à papa. Je suis fière d'être votre fils à tous les deux c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que vous m'ayez fait.

Lucius et Sirius prirent leurs fils dans leurs bras heureux que tout ce termine bien entre eux. Après avoir discuté encore un peu, ils passèrent le reste de la journée avec tous les autres à préparer la soirée à venir. Ils passèrent le réveillon tous ensemble, puis ce séparèrent par petit groupe, Lucius et Sirius partirent dans leur appartement, les jeunes partirent dans la chambre de Drago pour continuer la soirée à parler et s'amuser. Severus lui alla dans son laboratoire et Remus partit se coucher.

« Dans la chambre de Lucius et Sirius »

Sirius et Lucius arrivèrent dans leur chambre et Sirius se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Lucius le regarda faire avec dans le regard une tristesse infini, il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Sirius sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir parler. Une demi-heure plus tard il sortie, quand il vit Lucius sur le lit avec un regard triste, il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lus ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou tu demande seulement pour la forme.

-Je veux vraiment savoir, parce que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-A parce que tu crois que moi j'aime me sentir aussi triste parce que mon compagnon ne ce soucis même pas de moi, ne me touche même pas, a si j'oubliais des baisers de temps en temps. Tu crois que j'aime me dire que j'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal. Non je ne pense pas. S'énerva Lucius

-Je suis tellement désolé amour, je voulais juste que l'on prenne le temps de réapprendre à se connaître, je voulais pouvoir te courtiser comme je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas une réussite. En fait pour cette nuit je voulais que nous réaffirmions notre lien, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps je voulais te faire la surprise, j'aurais peut-être du t'en parler.

-Oui je pense qu'il aurait peut-être fallu, je suis tellement a fleurs de peau à cause de notre lien qui disparait petit a petit que je n'ai rien vu. Veux-tu toujours ?

-Bien sûr Lus. Mais avant j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-C'est vrai qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Lucius dont toute la tristesse fut évaporée.

Sirius descendit du lit sorti une petite boite de sa poche et s'agenouilla devant Lucius.

-Lucius, amour je sais que j'avais déjà fait ma demande il y a bien longtemps, mais avec tous les événements survenus je préfère recommencer. Alors, voilà Lus veux-tu devenir mon mari ?

Lucius lui sauta dans les bras tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Quelque instant plus tard Lucius lui relâcha la bouche pour pouvoir répondre.

-Oui, je veux bien être ton mari.

Sur ces mots Sirius ce leva pris Lucius dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Plus le baiser continuer plus il devenait passionné, ils commencèrent à ce déshabiller puis Sirius poussa délicatement Lucius sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui il continua à l'embrasser il était tous les deux en boxer. Sirius descendit pour pouvoir embrasser son torse en commençant par ces tétons il continua à descendre jusqu'au nombril de Lucius puis commença à enlever son boxer, il prit tout de suite son sexe dans sa bouche. Lucius poussa un petit cri roque.

-Oh, oui continue.

Sirius souris puis il présenta ses doigts à la bouche de Lucius. Lucius les pris en bouche et les lécha au même rythme que Sirius le sucé. Sirius retira ses doigt puis il les descendit vers les fesses de Lucius, tout en continuant à faire des va et vient avec sa bouche il introduisit un doigt puis deux et enfin le troisième qui toucha directement la prostate de Lucius.

-Oh, merlin oui, encore.

Quand il eut fini de le préparer il retira tous ses doigts ainsi que sa bouche sur son sexe. Lucius poussa un gémissement de frustration.

-Non ne t'arrête pas.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention

Sirius se releva retira son boxer puis se rallongea sur Lucius. Il le pénétra en douceur jusqu'à la garde puis attendit que Lucius ce détende un peu quand ce fut fait il se mit à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Lucius poussait des petits cris sexys à l'oreille de Sirius, qui lui poussait des petits râles sourds. Sirius toucher la prostate de Lucius à chaque fois ce qui faisait monter Lucius de plus en plus vers la jouissance. Lucius jouis le premier suivi de peu par Sirius.

-Je t'aime Lus.

-Je t'aime aussi Sirius.

Sirius ce retira, il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur eux puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une petite lueur les entoura un petit instant puis elle s'estompa.

A suivre


	12. interlude 2

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Interlude 2

(Retour de James, Lily et les parents de Gideon)

Le mois de mai de la sixième année venez de commencer. Lucius et Sirius étaient un couple très amoureux et très épanouis. Eux ainsi que Remus et Severus avaient continué à chercher le moyen de ramener James, Lily et les parents de Gideon, mais jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. C'est pourquoi en ce jour ils étaient tous dans le salon à faire une pause sur les recherches sauf Sirius qui lui était encore dans la bibliothèque il était en pleine traduction d'un livre quand soudain il trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient tous depuis des années. Il poussa un cri de joie, puis ce précipita jusqu'au salon ou ce trouvé tous les autres.

-J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé. Cria Sirius

-Siri, arrête de crier et calme toi, ensuite dit nous ce que tu as trouvé. Dits Lucius

-Oui tien cela est une bonne idée. Ironisa Severus

-Severus ne commence pas. Vas-y Sirius explique-nous ce que tu as trouvé.

Tout le monde ce tus en attendant que Sirius se décide à parler.

-Bien, en fait j'étais dans la bibliothèque que bien sûr vous avez tous déserté. Et je traduisais un livre assez ancien sur les sortilèges magiques, j'ai trouvé à l'intérieur le moyen de ramener James, Lily et les parents de Gideon.

-Mais c'est super. S'enthousiasma Remus

-Bien et il marche comment ce sortilège ? Demanda Severus

-C'est assez simple, mais il faut aussi une potion. Je te donnerais la recette. Il faudra des cheveux d'Evangelia, Harry et Gideon que l'on mettra dans la potion ensuite on doit jeter le sortilège sur cette potion, on doit ensuite jeter la potion contre un mur et cela va créer un portail qui va s'ouvrir dans leur dimension et ici.

-Je suppose que la potion va prendre du temps et qu'il faut des ingrédients rares ? Demanda Severus

-Oui tu as raison il faut deux semaines pour faire la faire ensuite pour ce qui est des ingrédients normalement la plupart tu les as dans ta réserve et pour les ingrédients rares Remus et Lucius peuvent essayer de ce les procurer au chemin de traverse.

-Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème avec de l'argent on peut tout avoir. Dits Lucius

-Bien maintenant que l'on a trouvé comment les ramener, il faut que l'on organise tout. Dits Remus

-Dès demain je vais au chemin de traverse pour essayer de trouver les cinq ingrédients rares qu'il faut pour la potion. Indiqua Lucius

-Plus vite j'ai tous les ingrédients plus vite je peux faire la potion.

-Bien maintenant que l'on c'est quoi faire, cela va avancer plus vite. Et après on va pouvoir s'occuper de l'autre fou. S'exclama Sirius

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Le lendemain Lucius et Remus allèrent sur le chemin de traverse chercher les ingrédients. Ils payèrent une fortune trois des cinq ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Pour ce qui était des deux autres ingrédients on leur demanda de revenir deux jours plus tard et qu'il en aurait. Ils rentrèrent au manoir de Severus avec leur achat et expliquèrent que le reste, ils l'auraient dans deux jours. Severus quant à lui, réussi à récupérer quelque cheveux des enfants.

Deux jours plus tard Lucius retourna tout seul au chemin de traverse pour récupérer les derniers ingrédients qui leur manquaient. Quand il les eut récupérés il rentra.

Severus commença la potion le lendemain il y passa deux semaines non stop avec quelque interruption quand quelqu'un venait lui apporter à manger ou pour dormir quelques heures par nuit. Il faisait en sorte de même pouvoir faire la potion pendant les cours en donnant des devoirs écrits ou des potions à faire avec les instructions au tableau.

Deux semaines étaient passées et la potion était enfin terminée. On était le weekend donc ils avaient tous décidé de faire cela le samedi soir. Severus demanda donc à un elfe de maison de préparer deux chambres d'amis supplémentaires pour la soirée.

Le soir venu ils se regroupèrent tous dans le petit salon, ils avaient tous appris le sort par coeur. Il était vingt heures trente, Severus versa la potion dans une sorte de grand saladier, il y mit ensuite les cheveux des enfants. Puis tous les quatre pointèrent leur baguette sur la potion et récitèrent le sort trois fois de suite, puis Sirius pris le saladier et lança son contenue contre le mur.

Ils purent tous voir un portail se former, puis ils attendirent. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient quand quelqu'un traversa le portail suivi juste après de trois personnes. Quand ils furent tous passer, le portail se referma. Ils regardèrent enfin de plus près, les quatre personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Ils purent voir qu'ils y avaient bien James et Lily plus deux personnes inconnues, mais ils en conclurent que se devait être les parents de Gideon.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Demanda Lily

-Lily, James. Crièrent Sirius et Remus en se précipitant vers eux pour les serrer dans leur bras.

-Nous aussi on est content de vous revoir tous. Dits James.

Sirius et Remus lâchèrent James et Lily et ce reculèrent pour laisser la place aux autres qui eux ceux contentèrent pour Lucius de leur serrer la main pour Severus il prit Lily dans ses bras et serra la main de James. Quand cela fut fait ils se tournèrent tous vers les parents de Gideon.

-Oh, j'en oublie toute la politesse. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy. Présenta Lily en les désignant un par un.

-Je vous présente Robstant et Loria Most les parents de Gideon. Reprit Lily.

Ils se saluèrent tous, puis Severus appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il serve le thé puisque tout le monde avaient déjà mangés. Ils s'installèrent et ce mirent à discuter de comment c'était dans l'autre dimension, des enfants et de l'avenir qui se profilait. Ils partirent tous se coucher vers une heure du matin.

« Bureau de Severus Rogue Poudlard »

Severus était revenu tôt à Poudlard après une nuit agitée à faire revenir les parents d'Evy et Harry ainsi que ce de Gideon. Il essaya de reposer un peu avant son premier cours avec les Griffondor et les Serpentards de sixièmes années.

Le cours commença comme à chaque fois tout le monde s'installa en silence. Severus donna ces instructions qu'il inscrivit au tableau et commença à tourner dans la classe pour surveiller l'avancer des élèves quand il passa aux tables de Gideon et Evangelia il leurs demanda de rester après le cours pour pouvoir leur parler. Il regarda après le cours pour pouvoir leur parler. Il regarda ensuite vers Harry, mais ce détourna aussi tôt.

Le cours ce termina deux heures plus tard avec une explosion de chaudron par Neville. Tout le monde rangea ces affaires sauf Evangelia et Gideon. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du bureau de Severus.

-Tu voulais nous parler Severus ? Demanda Evangelia

-Oui, mais pas ici. Suivez-moi, on va dans mes appartements. Répondit Severus en les conduisant à ces appartements, après qu'ils aient récupéré leurs affaires.

Il lança un sort de verrou et un sort de silence sur la pièce quand tout le monde fut rentré.

-Bien, je voulais voir pour vous parler d'une chose qui vous rendra à coup sur très heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Gideon.

-Voilà, hier soir nous avons réussi à faire revenir vos parents.

-Non !... Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais c'est trop cool. On va pouvoir les voir ? s'exclama Evangelia

-Oui, est-ce que l'on va pouvoir les voir ? Réitéra Gideon

-Je suis désolé les enfants, mais il va falloir que vous attendiez les grandes vacances pour pouvoir les voir en attendant ils m'ont donné ces lettres pour vous, les réponses vous me les donneraient je les ferais passer a vos parents. Dits Severus en leurs tendant a chacun une lettre.

-Merci Severus. Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Bien tenait un mot pour le prochain cours, allez-y de suite vous êtes déjà assez en retard.

Il leur tendit donc un mot chacun puis enleva les sorts et ils sortirent tous, les jeunes se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours et Severus partit corriger des copies puisqu'il n'avait pas cours avant l'après-midi.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Chapitre 4 parties 1

(Les vacances d'été 7eme année)

La sixième année venez juste de se terminer et Dumbledore avait averti Harry que cette année il ne passerait que deux semaines chez les Dursley, puis il passerait le reste de ces vacances d'été au 12 Square Grimault cher son parrain (dont la nouvelle de sa survit l'avait ravis) avec Hermione et peut-être Ron et sa famille, Rogue, Remus et puis bien sûr Sirius. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Drago, Evangelia et Gideon étaient là aussi.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il ne dormait presque pas son oncle l'avait fait retourner dans le placard sous l'escalier et les seules fois où ils le laissaient sortir c'était pour faire les corvées, à manger et se faire punir sévèrement par son oncle.

Ce dernier jour chez les Dursley, il attendait que l'on vienne le chercher son oncle l'avait autorisé à sortir du placard et de récupérer toutes ses affaires. Il attendait maintenant dans l'entrée que quelqu'un ce manifeste. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'y être, surtout s'il y avait Ron qui ne voulait de toute façon plus lui adresse la parole à cause de sa jalousie et du fait qu'Harry lui est révélé qu'il était gay. Heureusement il avait encore Hermione, qui elle trouvait ça bien.

Harry était tellement bien encré dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit que la troisième sonnerie après que son oncle Vernon ne commence à lui crier après. Il se leva donc de l'escalier où il était assis, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Il se figea un peu sur place, car devant lui se trouvait le professeur Rogue avec Remus Lupin.

-Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ? Demanda Remus

-Bonjour, Remus, professeur Rogue. Je vais bien merci et vous ? Et oui mes affaires sont prêtes. Répondit Harry

-Potter ! Severus Hocha la tête. Bon Lupin on n'a pas le temps, prend les affaires de Potter et allons y. Dits rudement Severus

Remus ne préféra pas répondre à la réplique de Severus, il entra dans la maison passa à côté d'Harry récupéra la malle ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, il les rétrécit et les mis dans sa poche. Puis il entraîna Harry avec lui vers l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Park au coin de la rue vérifièrent qu'ils n'y aient personnes puis ils transplanèrent, Remus pris Harry avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de transplaner seule. Quand ils atterrirent dans la rue du Square Grimault Harry tangua dangereusement vers l'avant, Remus eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

-C'est la première fois et je déteste déjà ça. Je ne préfère même pas apprendre à transplaner. Ce plaignis Harry

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est parce que c'est la première fois, que ça te fait cet effet là. Dits Remus en souriant gentiment a Harry.

-Tenez, Potter, lisait, que l'on puisse enfin rentrer. Dits Severus un petit bous de parchemin avec l'adresse de Square.

Quand Harry le lut, il put voir en relevant la tête le n°12 Square Grimault apparaitre devant ses yeux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et le professeur Rogue l'ouvrit en les laissant passer, puis Severus entra et referma derrière lui.

Quand il fut entré, Harry reçut une tornade brune dans ses bras. Remus rigola et Severus s'éloigna vers une pièce dans le fond. Harry put voir pendant qu'il était encore dans les bras d'Hermione parce que oui c'était bien elle, qu'il y avait Sirius, Ron, madame Weasley et Remus qui était resté à côté de lui dans le couloir de l'entrée.

-Mione, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

-Oh, Harry tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi, Mione, toi aussi. Ça fait du bien d'être ici.

-Hermione, lâché ce monstre, c'est une pédale, il va te contaminer.

-Ferme-là Ronald, Harry est comme un frère pour moi et si ça ne te convient pas, tu n'as cas dégager.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, en plus de la célébrité, tu me prends mes amis, espèce de monstre.

-Je t'emmerde Weasley, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas être mature et grandir. Maintenant casse-toi. S'énervait Harry

-Oui Harry a raison, Ba t'en, tu n'es plus le bienvenu. Dits Hermione

-Ouai, c'est ça je me casse je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang de bourbe et d'un sang mêlé telle que vous. Cria Ron

-Toi sort de cher moi tout de suite avant que je ne te face sortir à ma façon. S'énerva Sirius

Tout le monde était stupéfié parce que Ron avait dit, même sa mère eu du mal à se remettre, mais pas pour les mêmes choses. Jusqu'à ce que Ron aille à la cuisine puis prenne la cheminée pour rentrer cher lui.

-Je vous interdis de menacer et de parler comme ça à mon fils. Ce n'est pas lui qui et en faute, ces Harry qui est anormal ce n'est pas naturel. Les homos ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre. Tu devrais l'emmener se faire soigner. Dits Molly

-Mon louveteau n'est pas malade. Rugit Remus

-Madame Weasley ! Dit Hermione choqué par les paroles de Molly

-Oh que s'il est malade. Et quoi miss Granger ? Viens Harry je vais t'emmener à saint mangouste pour te guérir de ça. Tu sais que tu dois épouser Ginny après l'école.

Tout le monde fut choqué par ses paroles, surtout que dans le monde sorcier l'homosexualité était courante et bien vue.

-Déjà vous n'êtes pas ma mère alors vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Ensuite, je ne vous suivrais nul par, le seul qui peut me faire faire quelque chose c'est mon parrain. Et pour finir je l'épouserais jamais votre salope de fille, déjà parce que je suis gay et ensuite parce qu'elle s'est déjà tapé presque tous les mecs du collège. Cria enfin Harry

-Bien dit petit loup, maintenant madame Weasley partais de cher moi je ne veux plus vous voir, vous, votre fille et votre fils. Les autres je verrais en fonction de comment ils se comportent avec Harry. Dits Sirius avec un regard de colère.

-Ma fille et pure. Cria madame Weasley en les regardant tous avec de la haine dans les yeux. Puis elle prit le même chemin que son fils avait pris un instant plus tôt.

Quand tout ce fut calmé Sirius pris Harry dans ses bras.

-Désoler pour ça chiot. Contant que tu sois enfin là.

-Ce n'est rien Sirius au moins maintenant je sais comment il me voit vraiment. Je suis content aussi d'être là. Et Mione ne t'en fais pas pour ce qu'ils ont dit, ils ne comptent plus tous les trois

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Dits Hermione.

-Hermione tu lui montres sa chambre, le dîner est à 19h.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu viens Harry. Dits Hermione en prenant la main d'Harry et en le tirant vers les escaliers pour monter vers les chambres.

-Attend, Hermione. Dits Harry. Remus est-ce que je peux avoir mes affaires s'il te plait. Repris Harry en ce tournant vers Remus qui était resté silencieux presque tout le temps.

-Elles sont déjà dans ta chambre Harry. Aller vas-y maintenant.

-Ok, merci. C'est bon Hermione arrête de tirer je te suis tout de suite. Rit Harry en suivant Hermione au troisième étages.

Arriver au troisième étage Hermione tira encore Harry vers l'une des portes. Elle l'ouvrit et tira Harry à l'intérieur. Harry regarda la chambre qui était assez vieille et pas très entretenue. Il se tournât vers Hermione avec un regard interrogateur.

-Euh, comment dire... Dits Harry sans voix.

-Oui, je sais elle n'est pas terrible pour l'instant, mais Sirius n'a pas voulut la re-décoré. Il voulait te laisser ce plaisir pour que tu te sentes bien ici.

-Oh, d'accord sauf que je ne sais pas faire ça. Je l'ai lu bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ces sorts-là.

-T'inquiète je vais t'aider, mais d'abord je vais te faire visiter la chambre.

Après ça Hermione lui montra la salle de bain, qui elle n'était pas trop mal pour ce qui était au moins des meubles. Ensuite, Hermione emmena Harry jusqu'au dressing, quand Harry entra à l'intérieur, il fut bouche bée par la grandeur. Après cela ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

-Whao, elle est énorme. Dits Harry ébahie.

-Oui, c'est l'une des plus grandes. C'est Sirius qui à la plus grande. La mienne est juste à côté de la tienne, elle est plus modeste, je te la montrerais après avoir re-décoré la tienne et que tu es rangé tes affaires.

-Ok, alors on commence ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, je t'écoute j'aurais juste à jeter les sorts en fonction. Répondit Hermione

-Bien, alors hum... j'aimerais un carrelage blanc ivoire, les murs d'un blanc pur et tous les meubles en noir, euh... ensuite le plafond je voudrais qu'il soit enchanté en un ciel étoilé en perpétuelle mouvement. Et pour ce qui et des draps du lit je les voudrais verts émeraude. Pour le dressing et de la salle de bain j'aimerais le même carrelage et la même couleur sur les murs que pour la chambre s'il te plait.

Quand Harry eu fini de dire comment il voulait sa chambre Hermione commence à jeter les sorts quand cela fut fait ils purent admirer la chambre telle que l'avait d'écris Harry.

-Whao ! Je ne pensais pas que ça donnerait aussi bien. S'enthousiasma Hermione.

-A vrai dire moi non plus, merci Mione c'est magnifique. Dit-il en enlaçant Hermione dans c'est bras.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je range mes affaires. Repris Harry en allant à sa malle qui se trouvait au bout de son lit.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Hermione

-Je veux bien même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose.

Hermione l'aida donc a défère ça malle ils rangèrent d'abord les livres d'école sur l'étagère près du bureau et les bouteilles d'encres, les parchemins et les plumes sur le bureau. Juste après ils rangèrent les vêtements ainsi que les robes d'école dans le grand dressing puis rangèrent les dernières autres petites choses qui se trouvaient encore dans la malle puis il la referma.

-Franchement a quoi ça sert d'avoir un aussi grand dressing il va me servir à rien.

-Au en fait si t'inquiète il va te servir. J'ai eu la permission de Sirius demain ils nous emmènent faire du shopping pour toi. S'enthousiasma Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais non je n'ai besoin de rien franchement.

-Oh, si et tu n'as pas le droit de protester.

-Bien, d'accord, mais alors tu devras aussi t'y soumettre.

-Ah, non je n'en ai pas besoin. Dits Hermione

-Moi je dis que si. Enfin sinon tu ne devais pas me montrer ta chambre ?

-Bon d'accord. Ah, oui si, aller viens c'est juste à côté. Quant à la chambre de Sirius, elle est juste au fond du couloir.

-Merci, c'est noter. Souri Harry

Harry suivi donc Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre quand ils rentrèrent Harry put voir qu'en effet la chambre était beaucoup plus petite que la sienne, mais aussi très bien décoré.

-En effet, c'est plus petit, mais très bien décoré c'est toi qui la fait ? Demanda Harry

-Oh, non, c'est Sirius qui a tout re-décoré, en fait il n'y a que ta chambre qu'il a voulue que tu décores toi-même.

-Ah, d'accord. Je suis content, qu'il m'ait laissé choisir.

-En fait Harry, il faut que je t'avertisse de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien de grave j'espère ? Demanda Harry

-Oh, non, t'inquiète, mais s'il te plait ne te met surtout pas en colère. Voilà Sirius a autorisé trois personnes à rester, les deux premières tu les aimes bien donc ça va, mais la troisième qui va poser un petit problème.

-Vas-y je t'écoute et arrête de tourner autour du chaudron.

-Voilà, il y a Gideon et Evangelia ainsi que Malefoy. Ils ont des chambres à l'étage en dessous.

-Quoi ! Un putain de mangemort et là, ce furet. Sirius est fou, ou alors quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort, pourquoi a-t-il permit ça ?

-Calme toi Harry j'allais y venir, ils l'ont mis sous veritaserum et l'on interrogeait. Il n'est pas un mangemort et n'a jamais voulu en être un alors il s'est enfui de chez lui.

-Ah bon ! D'accord, désoler d'avoir crié, même si j'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait comme son père. Faut croire que je me suis trompé.

-Je comprends t'inquiète. Il faut croire que l'on s'est tous trompé. Donc si possible pas de bagarre tous les deux, faite, je ne sais pas, une trêve par exemple.

-Je ne te promets rien Mione. Mais une trêve ne serait pas de refus.

-Sinon, je suis désolé pour Ronald et madame Weasley je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient là. Mais surtout que madame Weasley réagirait comme ça.

-Non, Mione tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour eux, c'est eux qui devraient s'excuser pour ce qu'ils ont dit. De toute façon je compte bien me venger de Ron quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Questionna Hermione avec un petit enthousiasme dans la voix.

-Comment surtout ne t'évanouit pas. Mais c'est dans un livre que j'ai lu. Dits Harry avec un sourire

-J'en était sûr que tu savais lire. Je suis si fière de toi, mon petit garçon a grandi. Rigola Hermione

-Mione franchement, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas quelqu'un sache que j'aimais bien lire toute sorte de livre. Et c'est plus compliqué de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de nul dans certains cours. C'est pourquoi je ne me cacherais plus.

-Oh, Harry c'est super. Est-ce que tu me montrerais tes vraies capacités avant la rentrée ?

-Bien sûr on peut commencer demain si tu veux.

-Harry, te rappelles-tu que demain on va faire du shopping. Donc tu pourras commencer après demain.

-Bien sûr, que je m'en rappelle. On fera ça. Enfin sinon pour ce qui est de la vengeance j'aurais besoin de ton aide il faut être deux pour lancer le sort.

-Si j'accepte, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand le sort sera jeté ? Demanda Hermione vraiment curieuse maintenant.

-Et bien c'est assez simple tous d'abord tous les mensonges qu'il a pu sortir durant toutes ces années s'afficheront un par un au-dessus de sa tête avec le mot mensonge à côté. Ensuite, le sort lui fera toujours dire la vérité pendant environ trois à quatre mois. Voilà, tu sais tout, alors le lanceras-tu avec moi, Mione ?

-Bien sûr, Harry, que je t'aiderais. Je suis impatiente de voir ça. Rigola Hermione.

-Super, je suis content. En fait, on ne devrait pas aller manger ?

-Merlin si, aller Harry on va être en retard.

-Je te suis.

Hermione et Harry descendirent donc vers la cuisine ou tout le monde était réuni. Quand ils entrèrent tout le monde ce tue.

-Harry mon loup, tu t'es bien installé.

-Oui merci, Patmol, Hermione m'a aidé, la chambre est magnifique.

-Bien je suis content. Harry il faudrait que je te parle d'une chose importante, veux-tu qu'on en parle avant ou après le diner ? Demanda Sirius

-Après si tu veux bien.

-Bon c'est d'accord.

Harry aller pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et Sirius quand Severus ce leva.

-Potter, j'ai à vous parler immédiatement. Dits Severus en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Bien sûr professeur. Répondit Harry en suivant le professeur Rogue.

Quand Harry arriva dans le salon, Severus ce tourna vers lui.

-Bien, Potter, le jour de votre anniversaire ou même un peu avant, il se pourrait que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien si cela arrivait, il faudrait que vous veniez me voir immédiatement, je me fais bien comprendre monsieur Potter

-Oui, professeur.

-Bien, maintenant, allons manger. Dits Severus

Harry retourna donc dans la cuisine avec le professeur Rogue, il alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Sirius puis commença à manger. Quand il repéra trois paires d'yeux braquet sur lui.

-Evy, Gideon, Salut ! Comment cela a été le début des vacances ?

-Harry, petit loup tu m'as manqué et oui mes vacances ont super bien commencer et maintenant que tu es là, elles seront encore mieux. Répondit Evangelia.

-Evy calme toi voyons. C'était bien pour un début on verra par la suite Harry. Et toi ?

-Moi, euh... C'était bien, merci. Dits Harry Hésitant en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy.

-Potter. Dits Malefoy en hochant la tête.

-Malefoy. Harry Hocha la tête dans sa direction. Est-ce qu'une trêve entre nous pour les vacances ça te dit ?

-Et bien, pourquoi pas.

-Bien.

Après ces mots échanger, ils retournèrent tous à leurs repas. Quand ils eurent fini tout le monde aida pour débarrasser et chacun parti de son côté sauf Sirius et Harry qui devaient parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Questionna Harry

-Viens, assis toi d'abord ! Dits Sirius en se dirigeant vers le canapé avec Harry.

-Est-ce que c'est à propos de mon anniversaire ?

-Euh... Oui, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius

-Juste que si je ne me sens pas bien, je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue immédiatement. Sinon, je ne sais rien du tout.

-D'accord, c'est bien que Rogue tes dit d'aller le voir il saura t'aider.

-Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda Harry inquiet

-J'y viens ne t'en fais pas. Voilà en fait tes parents avaient du sang de créatures magiques dans leurs veines. Je ne sais pas laquelle c'est donc le jour de ton anniversaire tu vas recevoir ton héritage. C'est pourquoi tu devras voir Rogue si tu sens quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ce sera puissant ou pas. Mais ça peut être dangereux.

-Un héritage ? Dangereux comment ? Questionna Harry

-Oui Harry un héritage, je sais que s'est dure pour toi de le découvrir comme ça. Mais on ne m'a jamais laissé te le dire avant. Comment dangereux, en fait je ne sais pas.

-T'inquiète, Sirius je ne t'en veux pas. C'est tout ce que tu avais besoin de me dire.

-Oui petit loup, aller vas rejoindre tes amis.

-En fait, il est ou Mooni ?

-Il a dû partir, mais il sera là demain matin quand on partira pour faire du shopping. Mais il te souhaite une bonne soirée.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Patmol.

-Bonne nuit, mon chiot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Chapitre 4 parties 2

« Les blessures »

Harry se leva et il sortit du salon, au moment où il commença à monter les escaliers, le professeur Rogue l'appela. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son professeur.

-Oui, professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-En effet, oui, il y a une chose qui ne va pas.

A ce moment Sirius sorti du salon et fut surpris de trouver Harry et Severus dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Suivez-moi tous les deux et je vous expliquerais. Dits Severus.

Severus les conduisis à son laboratoire de potion. Quand ils furent tous entré, Severus ferma la porte avec un sort de verrou et il mit aussi un sort de silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rogue ? Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ? Questionna Sirius.

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant Harry met-toi en sous-vêtement je dois vérifier un truc. Dits Severus calmement.

Harry devint pâle, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi et que l'on voit tous les bleus qui parcourraient son corps.

-Il n'y a pas besoin, je vais très bien. Alors, je vais vous laisser. Dits Harry avec de la crainte dans la voix.

-Harry tu restes ici, tu fais ce que Rogue a demandé, maintenant s'il te plait. Dits Sirius

-S'il vous plait, ne me demander pas ça. Pleura Harry

-Oh, Harry. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Dits Sirius en ce précipitant vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Non, Black ne le serre pas dans tes bras tu vas faire plus de mal que de bien. Dits Severus précipitamment.

-Comment ça plus de mal que de bien ? Demanda Sirius en restant à côté d'Harry avec une main sur son épaule.

-Je t'expliquerais après. Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on voit les ecchymoses, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier si tu n'as rien de grave. Dits Severus gravement.

-Comment ça des ecchymoses ? Demanda Sirius en ce tournant vers Harry.

Harry ce referma automatiquement sur lui-même.

-J'ai dit que l'on en parlera après Black.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai des ecchymoses ? Questionna Harry inquiet.

-J'en ai vu quelques-unes. Est-ce que tu veux bien te mettre en sous-vêtement, si tu préfères ton parrain peut sortir, si tu ne veux pas, qu'il les voit.

-Non, je veux qu'il reste. S'il te plait, s'il te plait je veux qu'il reste. Dits Harry en commençant à paniquer.

-C'est bon Harry, calme toi, je vais rester je te promets que je reste.

Après ça, Harry commença à enlever ses vêtements. Au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait ces vêtements Sirius et Severus étaient stupéfait par le nombre d'ecchymose qui recouvrait la peau d'Harry.

-Pourquoi sa jambe et presque noir Rogue ? Demanda Sirius

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais le savoir. Harry veux-tu bien t'allonger sur cette table s'il te plait.

-Ou... Oui professeur. Dits Harry tremblant de peur.

Harry monta sur la table et s'allongea dessus puis il attendit que Severus se rapproche.

-Bien, si tu veux bien appelle moi Severus. Bon, je vais commencer en te lançant un sort de diagnostique. Puis, je te soignerais, ça te va ?

-Oui, Severus, merci.

Sirius ce rapprocha d'Harry et lui prix la main pour le soutenir et lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Severus commença à lancer ces sorts de diagnostique et tout commença à s'inscrire sur un parchemin au fur et à mesure que tout s'inscrivait, Severus fronçait les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rogue ? Demanda Sirius.

-Harry, est-ce que tu as mal quand je touche là ? Demanda Severus en ignorant Sirius.

-Pas trop, pourquoi ça devrait faire mal ?

-Oui Harry, tu devrais être en train de hurler et ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Est-ce que tu sais si on t'a lancé un sort que tu ne connaissais pas avant ou pendant les vacances ? Questionna Severus.

-Euh oui, c'était avant les vacances, le directeur voulait me voir pour me parler des vacances, mais ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est pourquoi il y avait Ronald. A la fin de la réunion il m'a dit qu'ils allaient me jeter deux sorts pour pouvoir me protéger chez les Dursley et ici, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Je ne connaissais aucun des sorts qu'ils ont utilisé, c'était un dialecte inconnu.

-Il faut que je relance un sort diagnostique. Dits Severus

Il lança donc un autre sort de diagnostique pour trouver les sorts que Dumbledore et Ronald avaient lancé sur Harry. Ceci fur noté sur le parchemin.

-Merlin ! Harry ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te faire plaisir.

-Si c'est pour me dire que les sorts n'étaient pas pour me protéger n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur, en effet c'est bien ça Harry.

-Merci d'être honnête avec moi, ce n'est presque jamais le cas. Dits Harry Honnêtement

-Oh Harry, je te jure que tous les gens qui sont dans cette maison seront toujours honnêtes avec toi. Dits Sirius en lui serrant la main qu'il avait dans la sienne.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Black. Tu mérites que l'on soit honnête avec toi Harry.

-Je vous remercie.

-Bien donc, c'est quoi ses sorts alors ? Demanda Sirius

-J'allais y venir Black.

-Bien.

-Ces sorts sont en fait des sorts qui font en sorte que tu ne ressentes, que peu de douleurs ou plus rien au bout d'une à deux heures. C'est donc pour ça que tu ne sens pas que tu as deux cotes casser.

-Comment ça des cotes casser ? Interrompis encore Sirius.

-Oui il a des cotes casser et le sort fait en sorte qu'il ne ressente rien et plus il va bouger plus cela va s'aggraver. Si tu étais resté comme ça, toute la nuit tu aurais pu mourir, une de tes cotes aurait pu perforer ton poumon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Demanda Harry horrifier parce que Severus lui disait.

\- Veux-tu vraiment savoir avant où après que je t'ai soigné et retiré les sorts ?

-Avant s'il te plait.

-Bien, alors en plus des cotes casser, tu as le tibia et le péroné réduit presque en miette, je pense qu'au début il devait juste y avoir une fracture, mais à force de marcher ça c'est aggravé. Ensuite, tu as une épaule déboîté, je suppose que cela non plus tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Tu as un traumatisme crânien en plus des ecchymoses partout. Et je ne compte pas la malnutrition et la déshydratation.

-Oh, mon dieu Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser là-bas, même si Dumbledore disait que tu avais la protection du sang. J'aurais dû insister, tout le monde savait que tes moldus détestaient les sorciers. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Je suis vraiment désolé mon chiot.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Patmol, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais à qui en revient la faute. Mais il payera le moment venu.

-Assez discuter vous deux. Harry il faut que je te soigne, mais avant de pouvoir le faire je dois enlever les deux sorts que tu as sur toi. Quand je l'aurais fait, tu vas ressentir toute la douleur que tu aurais dû ressentir. Et ta magie risque d'explosé avec la douleur que tu vas ressentir, il ne faut pas que tu bouges, c'est pourquoi je vais devoir te ligoter à la table. Sirius toi il faut que tu lui maintiennes la tête alors il faut que tu montes sur la table. Est-ce que tu es près Harry ?

-Oui, vas-y je te fais confiance.

Sirius monta donc sur la table pour maintenir la tête d'Harry. Quant à Severus il commença à réciter un sort qui annulait les deux que le directeur et Ronald avait lancé sur Harry. Quand ils furent enlevés la magie d'Harry explosa et enleva les sorts que Severus avait mis sur la pièce. On put entendre Harry hurler dans toute la maison. A cause de l'augmentation de la douleur Harry s'évanouis. Severus quand il vit cela il administra avec l'aide de Sirius, une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Harry pour être sûr qu'il ne ce réveillait pas.

-Bien maintenant, je vais pouvoir le soigner, tu vas m'aider à lui administrer les potions. Alors, reste là où tu es encore un peu s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr.

-Bon, aller, avant de commencer à lui administrer les potions, je dois d'abord faire disparaitre les os casser. Dits Severus

Sur ces mots il lança un sort pour enlever les os brisés dans sa jambe, ses cotes et son épaule. Quand cela fut fait il lui administra les potions pour faire repousser les os, pour la douleur, pour guérir sa commotion et les ecchymoses. Sirius redescendit de la table quand ce fut fini.

-Bien maintenant allons le mettre dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement.

-Oui, faisons cela, tu récupères ces vêtements, je vais le faire léviter, c'est plus sûr.

-Allons-y alors. Dits Sirius en ramassant les vêtements d'Harry.

Severus lança un sort de lévitation sur Harry puis ouvris la porte et fit léviter Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, Sirius derrière eux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Severus déposa Harry au milieu du lit puis le recouvrit d'une couverture, Sirius déposa les vêtements d'Harry sur une chaise, puis Severus et lui sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte. Sirius se tourna vers Severus quand ils furent redescendus dans le salon.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, il faut que j'en parle à James et Lily. Je savais qu'ils n'aimaient pas les sorciers, mais là, c'est allé trop loin. Ils auraient pu le briser. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis sûr que Dumbledore le savait et qu'il a tout fait pour que cela arrive. S'énerva Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas le faire payer. Je t'assure quand même qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais heureusement il ne l'a pas brisé, même si je pense que s'était le bute premier. Bon tu devrais retourner voir Lucius, James et Lily. Leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry. Je vais rester pour surveiller son état et que personne ne vienne nous déranger pendant la nuit. On se voit demain pour la sortie au chemin de traverse.

-Oui, je vais faire ça. A demain. Dits Sirius

Sur ses mots Sirius pris la cheminée pour rejoindre Lucius, James et Lily. Quant à Severus il lança un sort de détection sur toute la maison au cas où quelqu'un viendrait pendant la nuit. Il vérifia Harry une dernière fois, parla un peu avec les jeunes qui étaient tous regroupés dans la chambre de Drago et leur dit bonne nuit. Puis il partit se coucher.

« Dans la chambre de Drago »

Juste après manger ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de Drago, même Hermione, qu'Evangelia avait invité à venir avec eux. Arriver dans la chambre, ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés devant la cheminée éteinte pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement.

-Cela à était très instructif tout à l'heure quand Potter et arriver. Dits Drago.

-Comment ça ? Le fait qu'il soit gay, ou que son ancien meilleur ami lui est tourné le dos ainsi que la mère de ce même meilleur ami ou encore Weasley fille qu'Harry considéré comme sa petite sœur ? Questionna Hermione.

-Les trois, Granger, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vu que l'homosexualité soit bien vue dans le monde sorcier il lui tournerait le dos pour ça. Même mon père n'est pas contre puisque l'on peut avoir des enfants.

-J'en était sûr, tu es bien gay ?

-Et oui en effet.

-Ouai enfin bon, ce n'est pas que pour ça, pas vrai Hermione ?

-Oui tu as raison Evy. En fait pour ce qui est de Ronald il est juste jaloux de la « gloire » et de la richesse d'Harry, donc l'homosexualité d'Harry était juste la bonne excuse pour lui. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de madame Weasley, elle voulait que sa fille épouse Harry, elle l'a prévu à sa naissance dès qu'elle a su que c'était une fille. Elle a conditionnée sa fille à être « lady Potter », qu'elle aurait la richesse et la gloire. Maintenant elles sont en colère parce que ça ne se fera jamais.

-Je sens bien que l'on va encore en entendre parler. Dits Gideon

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison mais j'espère que ça n'ira pas trop loin, parce qu'Harry serais très peiner.

-Pourquoi cela ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Dits Evangelia

-Je sais, mais pour Harry cela a quand même été une seconde famille pour lui. Répondit Hermione

-A bon j'espère qu'ils ne tenteront rien de mal contre Harry. Dits Gideon

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. Dits Evangelia

-Mais on fera tout pour soutenir Harry. Dits Gideon

-Oui tout à fait.

-Pourquoi tu nous aiderais Malefoy, tu le détestes de toute façon ? Demanda Hermione

-Oui tien pourquoi Drago ? Questionna ironiquement Evy.

-Ta gueule Evangelia !

-Merlin, tu parles comme un charretier qu'est-ce que dirai ton père.

-Franchement Evy, tu sais très bien que mon père et pire que moi.

-Oui c'est vrai. Rigola Evy

-Mais bon sinon pour répondre à ta question Hermione, je peux t'appeler Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Drago

-Bien sûr Drago

-Bien, voilà je veux aider Harry parce que pour moi il est le plus puissant et la personne la plus pure que je n'ai jamais vue, surtout avec tout ce qu'il a vécu.

-Tu as raison, moi tu m'as convaincu, mais avec Harry se sera compliqué.

-Cela j'en suis sûr. Dits Drago

Ils continuèrent à discuter, quand soudain ils entendirent Harry crier et une onde de magie traverser la chambre puis ce fut le calme plat.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Gideon.

-Je ne sais pas, quand on l'a laissé pour qu'il discute avec Sirius tout aller bien. Et après il devait nous rejoindre. S'exclama Hermione inquiète.

-Si on descendait voir, au lieu de rester là a spéculé sur ce qui a pu se passer. Dits Drago inquiet pour Harry même s'il essayait de le cacher.

Sur ces mots ils descendirent pour aller voir dans le salon, mais comme ils ne trouvèrent personnes, Drago suggéra d'aller au laboratoire de potion juste pour vérifier. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils purent entendre des gens parler Evangelia s'avança vers la porte et l'entrebâilla pour qu'ils puissent jeter un petit coup d'œil dedans, ce qu'ils virent les choqua tous, Sirius était sur la table a genoux en train de maintenir la tête d'Harry, pendant que Severus administrait des potions à Harry. Ils reculèrent tous et Evangelia referma la porte en toute discrétion. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre en silence puis ce rassirent sur les canapés devant la cheminée.

-Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que l'on vient de voir ? Questionna Gideon

-A ce que j'ai pu voir, Severus administré des potions de guérison et de pousse os à Potter.

-Donc ce que tu es en train de dire Drago c'est qu'ils étaient en train de le soigner ? Demanda Evangelia.

-Et bien oui, je pense.

-Oh mon dieu. S'écria Hermione

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Evangelia

-Je pense savoir pourquoi il le soignait, je me souviens d'une chose qu'Harry m'est dite l'année dernière, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Il m'a demandé d'oublier ce que j'avais entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Drago

-Si je vous le dis, vous devez me promettre de ne pas le répéter.

-Promis. Dirent-ils

-Bien, Harry m'a dit que pendant l'été son oncle et sa tante le maltraitaient.

-Comment ça maltraitait ? Demanda Gideon d'un ton inquiet.

-Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, mais je pense qu'il a été battu.

-Donc ce serait pour cela qu'ils étaient en train de soigner. Dits Gideon

-Mais pourtant il avait l'air d'aller très bien quand on l'a vu tout à l'heure. S'exclama Drago

-Oui c'est vrai ça. Mais de toute façon pour l'instant cela ne nous aide pas de spéculer sur ce qu'il sait passer, donc parlons d'autre chose s'il vous plait. Dits Evangelia, qui elle savait déjà ce que subissait Harry. Elle en parlerait avec son oncle Severus.

-Tu as raison. Changeons de sujet pour le moment. Dits Hermione

Ils commencèrent donc à discuter d'autre chose avec toujours en tête ce dont ils venaient juste de discuter. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient changées de sujet de conversation, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Severus entra dans la pièce.

-Je venais juste voir comment vous alliez.

-On va bien merci. Dits Drago

-Au fait on a entendu Harry crier. Tout va bien ? Interrogea Evangelia.

-Oui, maintenant il va mieux, si vous le cherchez il est dans sa chambre il dort. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé professeur ? Demanda Hermione

-Cela miss Granger, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera plus rien de mal.

-Merci, professeur.

-Bien, je vous dis bonne nuit et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Demain nous partons pour 10 heures.

-Bonne nuit, on sera près pour 10 heures. Dirent-ils

Severus sorti donc de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quand il fut parti ils reprirent leur conversation et après une heure à discuter tranquillement, ils partirent tous se coucher. Quand Hermione monta dans sa chambre, elle vérifia qu'Harry aller bien avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et se coucher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

Harry va Bientôt retrouver ces parents juste après son anniversaire. Comme je suis obligé de couper mes chapitres cela a seulement l'air plus long.

Chapitre 4 parties 3

« Deux jour plus tard »

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry était dans une sorte de coma magique quand il fut réveillé par des chuchotements des deux filles qui avaient l'air de ce chamaillé près de son lit. Quand il fut parfaitement réveillé, il distingua parfaitement ce dont elle était en train de parler. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière qui régnait dans la chambre ce révéla beaucoup trop forte pour sa rétine sensible et cela réveilla ses maux de tête. Les filles qui se révélaient être Hermione et Evangelia virent Harry remuait dans le lit, elles arrêtèrent donc de ce chamailler pour se précipiter vers lui.

-Oh Harry. Dirent-elles en même temps avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Les filles parlaient moins fort s'il vous plait. Murmura-t-il toujours les yeux fermé. J'ai un de ses maux de tête. Vous pourriez baisser la lumière s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Harry. Murmura Hermione en allants fermer les rideaux.

-C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Chuchota Evangelia. Tiens Severus nous avait demandé de te donner ces potions. Poursuivi-t-elle.

-Au merci merlin, une potion antidouleur. S'enthousiasma Harry après avoir ouvert les yeux.

-Tu en as aussi une de nutrition et une autre contre la déshydratation.

-Bien d'accord, merci. Remercia Harry en prenant les trois potions. Il avala les trois, puis attendit que la potion antidouleur face son effet.

-Est-ce que je peux rouvrir les rideaux maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, c'est bon merci.

Hermione rouvrit donc tous les rideaux puis retourna sur le lit d'Harry à côté d'Evangelia. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et regarda Hermione et Evangelia.

-Comment tu te sens petit loup ? Questionna Evangelia.

-Beaucoup mieux Evy.

-Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours ? On t'a entendu crier, ça nous a fait peur. S'exclama Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Je ne suis pas encore près pour ça. Vous... Vous allez m'obliger à en parler ?

-Harry calme toi, voilà respire, tu nous en parleras quand tu seras près.

-Merci les filles, je vous adore. Mais en fait pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé aussitôt ?

-Harry, Harry, Harry, comment peux-tu avoir oublié que l'on va faire du shopping pour toi ?

-Au merlin, j'avais vraiment oublié. Mais en fait j'ai dormi combien de temps parce que je me sens tout pâteux.

-On sans doutait, tu as dormi deux jours. Aller, va te préparer on va t'attendre en bas pour le petit déjeuner. On part à 10 heures, petit loup.

-Bon puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je me prépare et je descends.

-Bien aller, j'ai faim moi. Dits Evangelia

Elles serrèrent Harry dans leur bras et descendirent dans la cuisine et s'assirent pour le petit déjeuner. Quant à Harry il sortit du lit et partit prendre sa douche, quand il fut habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine où tout le monde était regroupé pour le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dits timidement Harry

-Bonjour Harry. Saluèrent-ils tous, sauf les filles. Malefoy quant à lui le salua juste de la tête.

-Comment tu vas Harry ? Tu as bien pris toutes les potions ?

-Oui, les filles y ont veillé. Répondit timidement Harry.

-Bien, je te laisse petit-déjeuner, je devrais te voir juste avant que nous partions pour le chemin de traverse.

-D'accord. Dits Harry en se mettant à manger dans son assiette.

Juste après le petit-déjeuner tout le monde ce sépara, Harry se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Severus. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrée. Quand cela fut fait il ouvrit la porte et put voir Severus, Sirius et Remus. Il referma la porte derrière lui et ce rapprocha des trois hommes.

-Harry mon chiot, mon petit loup, tu m'as tellement fait peur. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je vais mieux Patmol, j'ai seulement eu des maux de tête, mais sinon tout va bien. Grâce à vous Severus.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Bon sinon, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vérifier que tout est guéri. Et j'aimerais si possible vérifier votre état psychique avec la legilimensie, mais je vous laisse le choix, sinon après Evangelia peut vous aider. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je vais la faire venir pour qu'elle vous explique.

Harry ce raidi il regarda les trois adultes avec le la panique dans les yeux.

-Je ne préfère pas. Je … je me sans vraiment bien, je vous le jure.

-Harry, mon petit loup, calme toi, tu as le choix écoute d'abord ce cas à dire Evangelia. Severus demande lui de venir maintenant. Dits Sirius.

-Bien, on va faire ça. Swity !

-Le maitre m'a appelé, monsieur Rogue, monsieur.

-Peux-tu aller me chercher Evangelia, je t'appellerais pour que tu l'amènes.

-Bien, maitre Rogue. Dits l'elfe de maison.

L'elfe de maison parti immédiatement après Severus se retourna encore vers Harry.

-Bon je vais procéder à l'examen pour vérifier que tout est soigné. Puis Evangelia t'expliquera ce qu'elle peut faire et après ce sera à toi de choisir.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis Severus procéda à l'examen.

-Tout est soigné, par contre comme je le pensais en ce qui concerne la malnutrition, tu vas devoir continuer à prendre une potion pendant un mois chaque matin.

-D'accord. Dits Harry

-Bien, je vais faire entrer Evangelia. Mais avant, je vais t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle peut faire.

-Voilà, en fait Evangelia peut t'aider avec tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Elle à déjà aider quelqu'un. Dits Severus-En effet cela effacera avec le temps tout souvenir et toute sensation. Repris Sirius

-Tu ne sentiras rien elle bloquera seulement les souvenirs qui s'effaceront, tout comme les sensations que tu garderas, mais diminuer avec le temps elles partiront. Ajouta Remus.

-Evangelia va pouvoir t'expliquer plus en détail. Tu pourras faire un choix après. Continua Severus-Je veux bien écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

-Bien Swity

-Oui, maitre Rogue

-Fait la rentrée, merci.

L'elfe de maison disparu puis réapparue avec Evangelia. Il repartit ensuite a ces tâches.

-Tu m'as fait appeler Severus ? Demanda Evy

-Oui, princesse. Voilà, on aimerait que tu expliques à Harry comment tu t'y prends pour les souvenirs douloureux.

-Oh, hum, oui bien sûr. C'est assez simple en fait. Je tiens la personne par les mains ensuite cette personne doit me raconter dans les moindres détails ce qu'il lui est arrivé tout en le visualisant dans sa tête et pendant ce temps ma magie bloque les souvenirs enfin ce n'est pas tellement bloqué, mais là je ne serais pas te l'expliquer vraiment, mais il ne peut plus les visualiser, en ce qui concerne les sensations, elles sont assez atténuées pour vivre avec le temps elles disparaîtront, tout comme les souvenirs.

-Bien, merci Evangelia, tu peux aller dire aux autres de se regrouper dans le petit salon on arrive.

-Quoi, c'est tout, pff. Dits Evangelia en gonflant les joues de frustration

-Evy

-Oui, oui j'y vais Severus. Dits Evangelia avec un regard innocent et un grand sourire.

Quand Evangelia referma la porte Severus regarda attentivement Harry puis repris la parole.

-Bien on te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour faire ton choix. Je sais que tu préfèrerais que personne n'entre dans ta tête et sache ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais tu ne peux pas vivre avec cela.

-J'ai compris, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, sauf celui de choisir qui va entrer dans ma tête.

-Petit loup ne te fâche pas s'il te plait. On tient tellement à toi. Dits Sirius

-Je sais parrain, j'ai seulement peur, je vais réfléchir, je vous dirais cela tout à l'heure.

-Bien, allons-y ne les faisons pas trop attendre.

Ils sortirent tous du laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers le chemin de traverse en empruntant la cheminée. Arrivées là-bas ils commencèrent par la banque où ils retirèrent l'argent nécessaire pour la journée. Juste avant de sortir un gobelin les interpella.

-Excuser moi, mesdemoiselles et messieurs le directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec monsieur Potter. Bien sûr, si ce jeune homme le souhaite, vous pouvez tous assister à l'entretien.

Harry hésita avant de répondre, il jeta un cout d'œil à son parrain. Celui-ci lui sourit, comme pour lui signifier que personne ne lui en voudrait s'il y allait seul.

-Je veux bien qu'ils m'accompagnent s'il vous plait.

-Bien, alors suivait moi.

Tout le monde suivi le gobelin jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la banque. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Je me présente directeur Gripsec, je vous en prie prenais place.

-Bonjour, directeur Gripsec. Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Ils prirent tous place sur les sièges prévus à cet effet. Severus, Harry et Sirius devant avec Harry au milieu. Tous les autres s'assirent derrière.

-Bien peut-on commencer ? Demanda Gripsec

-Avant de commencer, nous aimerions savoir de qui il retourne ? Questionna Severus-Oh, oui bien sûr, le jeune monsieur Potter est là pour que l'on puisse enfin procéder à l'ouverture du testament de ces parents. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi cela n'a pas était fait avant.

-Je vous rassure Directeur Gripsec nous non plus. Mais nous avons peut-être notre petite idée. Dits Sirius

-Bien, monsieur Potter voulez-vous commencer ?

Harry jeta un regard à Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Oui, allons-y.

-Bien, alors je vous laisse mettre une goutte de sang sur le parchemin quand il reconnaitra la signature magique il s'ouvrira et la lecture pourra commencer. Tenez prenait la dague qui est devant vous.

Harry récupéra la dague et ce perça le bout du doigt puis fit tomber une goutte de sang sur le parchemin que lui présenter le directeur de la banque. Une petite lueur entoura le parchemin, puis une bulle lumineuse ce mi à flotter juste au-dessus du parchemin et là, ils purent tous voir James et Lily Potter, pas longtemps avant leur disparition. Quelque instant plus tard on put entendre leur voix.

« Bonjour ou Bonsoir Harry, Sirius »

-Nous, James et Lily Potter exprimons nos volontés pour la garde et l'héritage de Harry James Potter si nous ne sommes plus là pour le faire. Dits James Potter

-A Harry James Potter. Tous d'abord mon petit prince nous tenons à préciser que nous t'aimons au-delà de notre vie.

-Oui Harry tout comme ta mère là si bien dit nous t'aimons. Bien passons aux choses sérieuses, nous souhaitons que Harry soit confié à son parrain Sirius Black, qui pourra prendre soin de notre fils, si par un quelconque hasard il ne serait pas possible pour lui de veiller sur notre fils nous le confions à Andromeda Tonks, née Black.

-Nous refusons catégoriquement qu'il soit confié à ma sœur et son mari moldu, parce que les Dursley détestent les sorciers. Repris Lily

-Pour ce qui est de la fortune familiale ainsi que toutes nos demeures ce qui en soit ne fait que six coffres et huit demeures et franchement ce n'est pas beaucoup. Ils te reviennent à toi Harry, tu pourras y accéder à tes 15 ans enfin pour cinq d'entre eux et le demeure, le sixième coffre tu peux y accéder à ton entrer a Poudlard avant cela Sirius en aura la gérance ainsi que celle des autres compte et des demeures jusqu'à tes 15 ans.

-Voilà nous avons tout dit, a non j'allais oublier surtout ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore. Nous t'aimons Harry. »

Sur ces mots la bulle disparue et le parchemin ce couvrit d'écriture. Ils étaient tous silencieux, sauf Harry qui pleurait après avoir vu et entendu ces parents pour la première fois.

-Bien, il y a certains points qu'il faut que nous voyons ensemble.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaie nous laisser quelques minutes s'il vous plait

-Oui bien sûr, je vous laisse mon bureau je reviens dans quelque minute.

-Merci

Le directeur sorti du bureau. Quand la porte fut refermée Harry ce précipita dans les bras de son parrain.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry si j'avais su qu'il y avait un testament, je l'aurais fait lire beaucoup plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius, je suis sûr que Dumbledore y est pour quelque chose.

-Ça Harry, j'en suis sûr parce que sinon les gobelins t'auraient prévenue beaucoup plus tôt pour le testament. Dits Severus en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Maintenant il faut que l'on sache s'il y a d'autre manipulation du même genre.

-Sirius à raison il doit y avoir d'autre chose. Dits Remus-Je sais, mais ça fait mal de se rendre compte que ma vie aurait pu être mieux.

-On sait petit loup. Et pour ça Dumbledore va payer je t'en fais la promesse. Approuva Sirius

-Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord je vais dire au directeur qu'il peut revenir. Dits Remus

Il sorti donc chercher le directeur de la banque. Pendant tout l'échange qui s'était déroulé dans la pièce les quatre jeunes assis au fond de la pièce était resté silencieux. Remus rouvrit la porte et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Harry lui retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Le gobelin repris son siège, il sorti quelque parchemin d'un tiroir de son bureau.

-Bien, pouvons-nous reprendre ?

-Oui, allez-y. Nous vous écoutons.

-Voici tous les documents concernant les biens de la famille Potter. Ils sont désormais à vous, ainsi que les documents sur le contenue de six coffres. Bien sûr voici les clés. Dits Gripsec tout en tendant les documents à Harry.

Harry se pencha en avant pour pouvoir récupérer tous les documents sans rien dire.

-J'allait oublier les documents sur toutes les transactions opérée sur tous les comptes depuis la disparition de vos parents jusqu'à maintenant.

-Comment ça des transactions ? Questionna Sirius

-Et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, une somme importante a été prélevait tous les trois mois, par le directeur Dumbledore.

-Comment cela ce fait-il qu'on l'est laissé faire ? Demanda Severus

-Une enquête est en cours, messieurs. Voici jeune monsieur Potter les parchemins pour arrêter toute transaction de ce genre, mais aussi pour que tout vous soit restitué. Veuillez lire et signer s'il vous plait.

Harry prit le parchemin puis commença à lire, quand il lut la somme total que l'on devait lui restituer et qui devait les lui restituer en plus de Dumbledore, il en eut le souffle coupé. Sirius quand il vit qu'Harry n'allait pas bien le réconforta en lui serrant l'épaule. Harry tourna la tête vers Sirius et lui sourie. Ensuite, il prit la plume que lui tendait Gripsec et signa les documents, puis rendit le tout au gobelin. Il en fit une copie qu'il redonna à Harry.

-Bien j'envoie cela tout de suite.

-Est-ce que je peux aller voir mes autres coffres maintenant, enfin si nous avons fini.

-Une dernière chose et après nous aurons fini.

-je vous écoute.

-Cela concerne ce que vos parents ont dit dans le testament sur le fait que vous ne deviez pas être placé chez ces moldus. Souhaiter vous porter plainte ?

-J'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir et quand j'aurais une réponse je vous l'enverrais.

-Bien, comme bon vous semblera monsieur Potter. Je vous laisse donc à vos occupations.

-Merci encore, je compte sur vous pour la suite.

-Bien sûr monsieur Potter.

Harry commença à se lever quand Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Va avec Hermione, Drago, Evangelia et Gideon on vous rejoint après.

-D'accord, on vous attendra devant la banque.

-Bien

Harry ce dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit quand Evy l'arrêta.

-J'ai un petit truc a réglé je vous rejoins aussi après.

-Comme tu veux Evy.

-Harry tu es sûr que tout va bien.

-Oui, oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis. Dits Evangelia en embrassant Harry sur la joue avant qu'il ne sorte avec les autres tout en disant au revoir au Directeur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** L'héritage

 **Résumer :** alors comment faire un résumer sans gâcher l'histoire surtout quand on n'a pas fini de l'écrire même si elle est bien avancée. Surtout que le titre en dit long sur la fiction, mais bon on va quand même essayer.

Harry et sa sœur jumelle vont recevoir un héritage magique ce qui les conduira à vivre beaucoup d'aventure et à se rendre compte que les méchant ne sont pas forcement ce que l'on croit.

Je sais, c'est dû déjà vu, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que ça vous plaira de la lire

 **Genre :** Action/ Romance

 **Spoiler :** inclus tous les tomes

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ne gâchons pas la surprise.

 **Rating** **:** M enfin pas au début, mais ça va venir.

Avertissement : Homophobe s'abstenir, car couple d'homme est oui d'un coter ils sont trop mignons.

 **Disclaimer** **:** tout est de J.K. Rowling, rien à moi XD ; l'histoire peut être c'est déjà ça. XD

 **Nombre de chapitre :** Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

* * *

Désoler de l'attente, je sais que je ne publie pas vite, c'est juste que j'écrie ma fiction d'abord sur papier. Après, je le retranscris sur mon ordinateur. Et je fais les corrections moi-même, mais cela avance, promis je ne compte pas abandonner ma fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 7 parties 4

« Coter Harry »

-Je veux juste regarder le contenue de mes coffre donc si vous préféré m'attendre ici cela ne me gène pas enfin vous pouvez aussi venir avec moi c'est comme vous voulez. Dits Harry en ce dirigeant vers le bureau ou ce trouver un gobelin pour lui demander l'accès a ces coffres.

Juste derrière lui Drago, Hermione et Gideon ce regardèrent puis suivirent Harry.

-On reste avec toi ci cela ne te gène pas. Répondit Hermione

-je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé sinon.

Le gobelin les conduisit aux coffres demandé. Le voyage en wagon ce fit dans le silence le plus totale. Arriver aux coffres tout le monde descendit, Harry et le gobelin ce dirigèrent vers le premier coffre celui-ci était rempli de pièces d'or tout comme les deux suivant le quatrième était aussi rempli de pièces d'or, mais il y avait aussi pas mal de livre ancien, Harry y resta un peu plus longtemps puis il passa au dernier coffre. Dans celui-ci il y avait en plus de pièces d'or, des portrais de famille, encore des livres ancien, des ingrédients rare pour les potions, des bijoux et des épées incrusté de pierre précieuse (un peut comme celle de Griffondor) Harry s'agenouilla devant le portrais de ces parents et commença à pleuré.

Hermione et Drago qui trouver qu'Harry mettait plus de temps que pour les autres coffres allèrent voir. Quand ils virent Harry a genou en train de pleurer Hermione ce précipita pour le prendre dans ces bras. Drago resta à l'entrée à les regarder.

-Harry, Harry qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je suis désolé… Je ne mérite pas tout ça… Pourquoi j'aurais envie de tout ça, alors que j'ai tout ça juste parce que mes parents son mort. Franchement je préférerais qu'ils soient en vie.

-Oh Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal que tu aimerais que tes parents soient encore en vie

-Merci, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer un peu. Je vais mieux.

-Harry, je vois bien que ça ne va pas

-Ecoute Hermione si je te dis que ça va, c'est que ça va.

-Comme tu veux. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive je suis là toujours.

-J'ai compris, Mione, merci. Aller viens allons-y. je prends juste ça pour le moment. Je demanderais à Sirius ci je peux prendre les portrais pour les accrocher dans ma chambre.

-Comme tu veux, aller remontons.

« Dans le bureau du directeur de la banque »

Quand les quatre jeunes furent sortis du bureau. Evangelia alla s'assoir à la place qu'avait occupée Harry

-Je suppose que vous souhaitez la suite du testament maintenant, même si à vrai dire nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le considérer comme telle. Mais en faite il manque une personne Lord Lucius Malefoy.

-Il viendra une prochaine fois, seul. Dits Sirius

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer, mademoiselle Potter j'ai juste ceci à vous remettre se son les même clé que j'ai précédemment donné à votre frère qui va avec cette lettre.

-Merci, je la lirais plus tard.

Chacun son tour les trois adultes déposèrent une goutte de sang quand cela fut fait le parchemin s'illumina et une bulle réapparue avec les Potter.

« Bonjour, Bonjour

Si vous écoutez ceci c'est que Lily et moi nous avons disparue avec ou sans nos enfants ou juste l'un des deux. Enfin bref, quoi qu'il arrive faite tout pour protéger nos bébé comme si c'était les vôtres.

Harry est très fragile, il va avoir besoin d'un soutien très fort même s'il ne le montrera jamais. Il a besoin d'amour de respect et d'attention.

Quand a Evangelia elle est assez indépendante, mais elle a besoin qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime. Elle est rusé tout autant que son parrain. Mais elle est aussi très loyale.

Nous vous prions de prendre soin d'eux »

La bulle s'effaça et le parchemin s'éteignit. Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien. Puis ils sortir tous de la banque ou ils retrouvèrent Harry en train de dormir dans les bras de Drago assis par terre et Hermione et Gideon en face d'eux.

« Un peu avant l'arriver des adultes et Evangelia »

Harry et les trois autres sortir enfin de la banque ou ils attendirent les adultes et Evangelia pour pouvoir enfin aller faire du shopping.

En attendant, Harry réfléchissait a tous ce qui c'était passer depuis qu'il était arrivé cher son parrain quelque jour plus tôt. Plus il y pensait plus sa magie pulser et puis il lâcha prise et il se mit a pleuré sa magie se mi a vibré autour de lui. Il était complètement hors de contrôle.

Hermione ce rendis compte que quelque chose n'aller pas avec Harry. Elle le vis pleurer et voulus s'approcher de lui mais même si sa magie était hors de contrôle elle avait formé une sorte de barrière protectrice donc quand Hermione voulu le toucher pour le consoler la barrière ne la laissa pas passer. Elle réessaya une deuxième fois mais la même chose se produisit.

Hermione décontenancer ce tourna vers les autres pour leur demander leur aide. Gideon s'approcha d'elle puis il tendit la main pour voir s'il pouvait toucher Harry mais la même chose que pour Hermione se passa.

-Harry… Harry, je t'en pris il faut que tu te calme pour que l'on puisse t'aider. Supplia Hermione

Sauf qu'Harry était tellement pris dans sa souffrance qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

-Merde, il faut faire quelque chose sa magie et hors de contrôle. Dits Gideon

-Je peux peut-être essayer. Enfin si vous voulez bien. Suggéra Drago

-Oui vas-y essais. De toute façon faut absolument le calmer. Répondit Hermione

Drago s'approcha donc du groupe puis tendis la main vers Harry à la surprise de tous il put passer les barrières.

-Il faut que tu lui parle, que tu le rassure. Dits Hermione

-C'est bon je sais ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, puis il le prit dans ses bras et ce mis à le bercer tout en lui parlant à l'oreille, pour être sur qu'il l'écoute.

-Potter… Potter… Harry

Harry releva un peut la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Puis il rebaissa la tête et se remis à pleurer dans le coup de Drago.

-Harry il faut que tu te calme ta magie et hors de contrôle il faut absolument que tu reprennes le contrôle de toi-même.

-je suis désoler, je suis désoler… Désolé, j'arrive plus à me contrôler. Pleura Harry

\- Eh, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as le droit de craquer, il y en a il aurait craqué pour moins que ça. Le consola Drago

-J'ai envie qu'il soit encore en vie. Il me manque tellement.

-Je sais Harry. Tu sais quoi je vais faire un bouclier pour que tu puisses te lâcher un bon coup. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas assez solide pour qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout mais au moins même si il lâche à la fin ce sera juste des résidus de magie qui s'échapperont. Donc ça ne crains rien.

-Mais et toi ça va te faire du mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es près.

-Oui, je peux rester dans tes bras ?

-Bien sur Harry, voila tu peux y aller. Voila, chute, laisse tout sortir.

Alors Harry laissa tout sortir il pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes et sa magie explosa mais comme l'avais dit Drago cela ne lui fit rien et quand le bouclier s'écroula sa magie s'était assez estomper, ce qui ne causa aucun dégâts. Harry qui était épuisé après avoir autant pleuré et après cette explosion de magie s'écroula encore plus dans les bras de Drago.

-Repose toi Harry le temps que les autres arrivent je te réveillerais.

Et c'est ce que fit Harry

C'est comme ça que les autres les découvris 10 minutes plus tard, Drago assis par terre Harry dans c'est bras et les autre assis en face d'eux.

« Retour au présent »

Drago les vis le premier il leur fit signe de s'approcher en silence. Arriver à leurs auteur Sirius leur demanda ce qu'il c'était passer.

-Hermione tu leur raconte s'il te plait.

-Ok, venait allons un peu plus loin on le réveillera après.

Hermione les conduisis dans un coin assez éloigné pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Quand tout le monde fut assez attentif elle leur raconta tout ce qu'ils s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient sorti du bureau du directeur de la banque jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et les vois comme ça. Après ça tout le monde resta silencieux un moment.

-Peut-être, devrions nous écourter la journée et rentrée plus tôt que prévus. Suggéra Remus

-Je pense que vous devriez demander à Harry ce qu'il veut faire. Parce qu'en premier lieu c'est surtout pour lui que nous somme là.

-Tu as raison Evy, je vais dire à Drago de le réveiller. Dit Hermione

-Au faite Hermione ! Merci de prendre soin de lui.

-De rien Sirius, même si cette fois si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose c'est Drago qui la réconforter. Mais il est comme un petit frère pour moi. Dit Hermione en partant rejoindre Drago

-Peux-tu le réveiller on va commencer le shopping.

-Ok, tu me laisse cinq minutes. Dits Drago

-Bien sur. On vous attend en bas des marches.

-D'accord.

Quand Drago fut enfin seul avec Harry. Il se pencha vers Harry et li caressa la joue tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller.

-Harry… Harry… Chaton, il faut que tu te réveille.

-Hum… comment m'as-tu appelé. Je suis bien là, laisse-moi dormir. Ronronna Harry encore un peut endormi en se réinstallant confortablement.

-Par ton prénom pourquoi ! Non Harry, ne te réinstalle pas, aller réveille toi ! Il y a du shopping à faire.

-Oh, j'ai du rêver. Pas envie. Je veux juste dormir et oublier.

-Ne dit pas ça. Tout le monde nous attend. Ça passera vite, j'en suis sur.

-Si tu le dit. Merci pour aide. Je pense que je vais bien avoir besoin de ce que ma proposer Severus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ta proposé ? Et je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il faudra.

-Merci, il m'a proposé de m'aider avec mes souvenirs, mais il m'a donné le choix entre lui et Evy.

-Oh, d'accord, je te conseil Evy.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?

-C'est assez simple en faite, elle m'a aidé quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Pourquoi au juste ? Oh, je suis désoler se ne son pas mes affaire. Tu n'as pas à répondre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. En faite la femme que je prenais pour ma mère me torturé quand elle se retrouver toute seule avec moi. Enfin je pense qu'elle a du t'expliquer de toute façon.

-Oui elle m'a tout expliqué. Je suis désoler, je ne savais pas pour ta mère, mais à vrai dire je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis « la femme que je prenais pour ma mère » ?

-Tu n'as pas à être désoler. Et pour cette femme je t'expliquerais un jour, je te le promet. Mais maintenant si on allait rejoindre les autres.

-D'accord, j'attendrais, allons-y.

Ils levèrent donc et rejoindre les autres. La Sirius demanda à Harry si il voulait écouter un peut la journée pour se reposer, mais Harry refusa et ils commencèrent le shopping.

A la fin de la journée Harry n'en pouvait plus il avait essayé tellement de vêtement qu'il avait perdu le fil à un moment donner. Maintenant il avait plus de vêtement que nécessaire.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient tous rentrées, ils avaient eux le temps de ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient put acheter dans la journée. Ils finissaient juste de manger quand Severus fit signe à Evangelia, Harry, Sirius et Remus de le suivre et dit aux autres enfants d'aller s'occuper dans leurs chambres.

Severus conduisit tout ce qui devait le suivre dans un petit salon il pensait que se serait mieux que le laboratoire. Quand tout le monde fut entré dans le salon Severus apposa un sort de silence dans la pièce ainsi qu'un sort de fermeture.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Harry, qu'as-tu décidé ? Demanda Severus

-J'aimerais que ce sois Evangelia qui le face.

-C'est bien, est ce que vous êtes près tout les deux ?

-Pour moi, c'est bon. Harry ? Interrogea Evy

-Oui, plus vite on commencera, plus vite on en aura fini avec ça.

Sur ces mots Evy pris les mains d'Harry et lui demanda de commencer après lui avoir réexpliqué ce qu'il devait faire.

Harry commença à tout raconter. Sirius, Severus et Remus palissé à chaque mot même si ils connaissaient une bonne partie de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, c'était dure d'entendre tout ça.

Quand à Evangelia, elle essayait juste de rester concentrer sur sa magie pour éviter de causer un accident avec toute la colère qui monter en elle.

Il y eu un long silence quand Harry eu fini de tout raconter. Harry avait baissé la tête parce qu'il avait peur de regarder tout le monde. Evy repris contenance la première et alla serrer Harry dans ces bras. Les trois adultes reprirent contenance presque en même temps et allèrent serrer Harry dans leur bras.

-Je peux te jurer Chiot qu'a partir de maintenant tu n'iras plus jamais chez ces moldus. Fois de Sirius Black.

-Merci Patmol.

-Bon, sinon comment tu te sens ? Demanda Severus.

-Et bien c'est dur à dire. Je vais beaucoup mieux et en même temps et bien en fait je ne sais pas.

-C'est normal petit loup se sera comme ça pendant quelque jours, après tu te sentiras normal. Expliqua Evangelia

-Merci infiniment Evy. Dits Harry en la prenant dans ces bras.

-Bien nous n'allons pas plus t'embêter je vérifierais demain que tout est correcte, c'est d'accord ?

Maintenant aller vous coucher vous deux, vous avez eu une longue journée. Dits Severus

-D'accord, bonne nuit tout le monde. Bailla Harry

-Bonne nuit Harry. Répondirent les adultes

-Bonne Evy

Harry et Evy montèrent donc vers leurs chambres, pendant que les adultes rester encore un peut dans le salon à discuter. Harry dit bonne nuit à Evangelia et parti jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand à Evangelia elle alla retrouver les autres dans la chambre de Drago, ils restèrent à discuter une petite heure avant que tout le monde ce sépara pour aller ce coucher. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Harry, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir, il repensait au comportement de Drago envers lui. Au bout d'une heure il en eu marre alors il se leva pour aller voir s'il ne pourrait pas aller lui parler. Heureusement pour lui Drago ne dormait toujours pas, quand Harry frappa à sa porte.

-Harry ! Je croyais que tu dormais ? Viens entre.

-Merci et non je n'arrivais pas a dormir de toute façon je ne dors jamais très longtemps. J'avais besoin de te parler.

-Comment ça tu ne dors jamais très longtemps ? Je t'écoute, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Je fais des cauchemars, je dors la plupart du temps je dors a peine deux à trois heures part nuit sauf quand Hermione dort avec moi, on a remarqué elle et moi que je dormais quatre à cinq heures quand elle est la. Enfin bref je suis venu parce que j'aimerais te remercier encore une fois pour tout aujourd'hui.

-Attend tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Mais Hermione elle dort souvent avec toi parce que pour moi tu m'as l'aire pas mal fatigué.

-Étend donner que j'étais cher mes moldus les deux dernière semaines je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis puisque si je dors je fais des cauchemars et je crie alors ça les réveillent et ils n'aiment pas ça donc je te laisse deviner ce qu'il m'arriver dans ses moment la. Le seul moment ou j'ai bien dormit c'est quand Severus ma soigner et qu'il m'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Sinon bah elle essais de dormir avec moi une fois par semaine, parce qu'elle trouve que je suis trop collant et que je tien trop chaud.

-D'accord. Tu sais quand j'entends ça j'ai envie de faire subir a tes moldus ce qu'il ton fait subir. Tu mériterais que l'on prenne toujours soin de toi.

-Oh… Hum… Merci c'est gentil. Enfin je ne suis pas venue pour te raconter tout ça en premier lieu. J'étais venue parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose. Dits Harry en rougissant

-Bien sur, je t'écoute. Sourit Drago

-Voila euh… je … je … non rien je vais te laisser dormir je t'ai assez embêté comme ça, bonne nuit. Dits Harry en commencent à faire demis tour.

-Non attend. Dits Drago en lui attrapent le bras pour le retenir. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire d'autre ? Repris Drago

Harry baissa les yeux puis murmura.

-Je me demandais, hum… voila est ce que… euh… tu veux bien être mon ami. Enfin tu n'es pas obliger. En fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Dit précipitamment Harry en essayant de ce dégagé de la main qui tenait encore son bras.

Drago resserra un peu sa prise, puis l'attira à lui. Il le prit dans ces bras.

-Harry, calme-toi. Je serais heureux d'être ton ami, même si je pensais que depuis ce matin on l'était déjà. Et puis tu sais je serais un vrai hypocrite si je ne voulais pas, alors que je te l'avais proposer en première année et que je n'ai jamais s'essais de le vouloir.

-C'est vrai ? Merci, mais tu peux me lâcher tu sais. Dits Harry en rigolant

-Oh, oui, désoler. Dits Drago en le lâchant

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant quelque minute.

-Bon et Bien, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

-D'accord, on se parle demain. Bonne nuit.

Harry retourna ce coucher et cette fois ci il s'endormit la tête directement sur l'oreiller même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Drago qu'en à lui souris, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ce souvienne de ce qu'Harry lui avait parlé. Puis il retourna ce préparé pour la nuit et alla au lit. Cette nuit la il se promit de tout faire pour protéger Harry par tout les moyen a sa disposition.

Le lendemain matin comme Severus l'avait dit, il vérifia le mental d'Harry.

Durant les deux semaines qui ont suivi Harry ce rapprocha beaucoup de Drago. En effet on ne pouvait plus voir l'un sans l'autre il était presque inséparable. Harry montra aussi à Hermione et aux autres tout ce dont il était vraiment capable.

Ils passèrent ces deux semaines à s'amuser et à faire leurs devoirs de vacance. Quand aux adultes ils cherchaient un moyen de les éloigner de Dumbledore.


End file.
